Against the tide
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Bonnie and Damon return to the world of the living after repeating the same day over and over again for months on end; they return to find that the world has moved on without them. Looking to start anew they decide to head to New Orleans and run into our favourite Original family, who are dealing with their newly resurrected parents.
1. Part 1 - Goodbye Mystic Falls

Against the tide

 **A/N: Bonnie and Damon return to the world of the living after repeating the same day over and over again for months on end; they return to find that the world has moved on without them. Looking to start anew they decide to head to New Orleans and run into our favorite Original family, who are dealing with their newly resurrected parents.**

 **Part 1 – Goodbye Mystic Falls**

"Hey guys wait up" Kai wheezed as he tried to keep up with Bonnie and Damon as they ran through the portal Bonnie created into the living world.

"If you don't keep up you'll get caught in the portal as it closes " Bonnie called over her shoulder as she tried to keep up with Damon who was practically dragging her towards the dim light ahead.

"I say we let the portal close on him" Damon said merrily as he increased his speed causing Bonnie to stumble.

"Judgey; you'd think after several months with me you'd pick up some of my grace and poise" Damon boasted as he effortlessly slung Bonnie over his shoulder then grabbed Kai by the back of his jeans and ran using his vampire speed breaking through the other end of the portal. The 3 of them collapsed on the ground gasping for air as the portal faded.

"What will happen to our little world?" Kai asked.

"Missing it, I'm sure we can send you back" Damon responded earning a light smack on the chest from Bonnie, Kai frowned at the contact.

"Probably still there, waiting for new prisoners." Bonnie said then laughed lightly.

"What's so funny little witch?" Damon asked.

"We're back, we're finally back and I'm a witch and you're a vampire and Kai's well Kai and the birds are singing – we didn't have birds back in the pocket dimension." Bonnie said.

"I happen to be an immortal human; Sheila trapped me away when I wanted to go to the media about the witchcraft that made me immortal"

"Not caring, let's get going Bonnie" Damon said finally waking from his spot and helping Bonnie up.

"What about me?" Kai asked.

"You're free – go play with the other primates" Damon said as he and Bonnie walked through the woods heading towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

"He has nowhere to go Damon" Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes, why did he get roped into helping people he'd rather kill.

"I see the house" Bonnie said with a grin as Damon raced ahead of them. Bonnie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her smile fell when she saw Damon peering from the foliage behind his house, his shoulders tense.

"Dam-" Whatever Bonnie was going to say died in her throat when she took in the scene before them. There was a party in full swing on in the Salvatore grounds and the center of attention was Elena in a crisp white wedding dress standing beside Stefan as they cut a three tier wedding cake. Instinctively; Bonnie reached for Damon's hand only to find he was gone, heading back the way they came.

"Was this the wrong way?" Kai gasped as Bonnie ran by him trying to find Damon who used his vampire speed to run away.

"Bonnie" A voice chimed behind her.

"Caroline" Bonnie said with teary eyes as the two friends held onto each other.

"I knew it was your voice I heard in the distance, I knew if anyone could come back to us it would be you. Come let's go meet everyone" Caroline bubbled as she pulled on Bonnie's arm only to have the witch pull back with a slight shake of her head.

"You can bring your 'friend' if you want" Caroline said, finally acknowledging Kai's existence.

"I can't, I have to find Damon. Keep our return on the down low till I get back?" Bonnie plead and Caroline sighed and nodded.

"He saw Elena and Stefan" Caroline deduced.

"He needs to understand; Elena was going all sorts of crazy taking witchy drugs to hallucinate Damon and eating people; you don't want to know about the body count… Alaric had to wipe Damon from her mind before she self-destructed further" Caroline said attempting to take Bonnie towards the party once more.

"What about Jeremy, how is he?" Bonnie asked.

"Well… there's a girl… a knocked up girl… but you're the one he loves. He's had it hard, using women to work through his loss and booze. He pays your phone bill every month so he can call you and express his anger at you for leaving, he needs you." Caroline enthused once more trying to pull Bonnie towards the Salvatore boarding house.

"Not right now Care. I need to go find Damon. I'll meet you… later"

"Okay, here" Caroline said handing Bonnie her cellphone.

"I'll send you the address from Matt or Tyler's phone"

"What about me?"

"Care, please watch Kai" Bonnie said taking off.

"I guess I'm pet sitting" Caroline said gesturing the direction towards her car at Kai.

The bottle store cashier was sprawled on the floor behind the counter, from the angle in which his head was bent; Damon more than likely snapped his neck. Bonnie shook her head and headed towards the Bourbon. He sat on the floor, a faraway pained look in his eyes as he took another swig. Bonnie sat next to him and jerked the bottle out his hands; taking a swig and passing it back.

"Did you have to kill an innocent? You know my purpose is to protect people from your kind"

"If you're going to kill me go ahead. I might enjoy that little pocket dimension without you and porky"

"I would but I guess I accepted your nature is to snap necks the moment things go south, over the past few years there have been enemies far more evil than you in any case" Damon looked at Bonnie in mock scandal. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Jeremy knocked someone up."

"Congrats, you're going to be a step mom" Damon said dryly

"Actually… I didn't talk to him. Caroline found me when I went after you. It's not what you think. Elena went bat shit crazy. She got addicted to some kind of witch concoction that made her hallucinate you and it made her ravenous she left a line of bodies in her wake according to Care" Bonnie said jerking the bourbon from Damon for another swig.

"How is vampire Barbie?" Damon asked pulling the bottle before Bonnie could swig and slapping her hand away when she tried to get the bottle back.

"I didn't ask… I was running after you" Bonnie said bumping her shoulder against Damon's.

"How did she stop her… self-destruction?" Damon asked the term sour on his tongue.

"She got Alaric to wipe you from her mind." Damon nodded, as they sat in companionable silence until the sun set.

Caroline was basically burning a hole in her rug with her pacing while Kai demolished whatever he could find in her fridge, finally a knock resounded on her door, the door flung open before Bonnie could rap against the door a second time. Caroline pulled both the vampire and witch inside, throwing her arms around Damon, who was frozen in shock, and squeezing him as hard as she could without breaking bones.

"Both of you are not allowed to die again!" She said pulling Bonnie into the hug.

"We don't plan on it." Bonnie said comfortingly as Damon made his way to Caroline's fridge for a blood bag – Kai scampered away at the vampire's approach.

"Bon, I found your pet"

"Damon; stop picking on porky"

"Hey" Kai protested and Damon chuckled earning a raised brow from Caroline.

"Why are you living all the way out here? I thought you'd be in the dorm with Elena" Bonnie asked.

"Well when you tell your best friend you're in love with a guy and she takes off on a road trip with him…" Damon sputtered blood all over Caroline's new painting.

"You fell in love with Saint Stefan?" Damon coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"So sue me, anyway Alaric can undo his compulsion and you can have your Elena back." Caroline shrugged.

"She ran off with Stefan after you told her you loved him?" Bonnie needed clarification.

"The two of them vanished for weeks, when they showed up Elena had a rock on her finger. While they were gone I had to rescue Enzo by myself with help from Lucy. When you guys died there was a barrier placed around Mystic Falls preventing us from entering, any vampire entering would burst into flames; Lucy broke it and saved Enzo."

"You've been through a lot little one" Damon said patting Caroline on the head.

"Now you know what idiots these kids are" He huffed and took a rag to clean the painting.

"Don't bother about it. I'll just get another out of Klaus's 'gifts'"

"Klaus is sending you artwork"

"He used to… he stopped a few months ago"

"I guess he's still alive, we're still standing" Damon mused.

"So are you going to go to Alaric now?" Caroline asked changing the topic.

"I'm still thinking about it… We'll speak in the morning. I need to take a walk… and think" Damon said. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Why don't you take Kai and I'll stay with Caroline"

"Why should I keep him? I never asked for him"

"Because he's a responsibility we took on together!"

"You never asked me, I wanted to snap his neck, you were the one who wanted to keep him!"

"I'm right here" Kai said in a small voice – which was ignored as Bonnie and Damon argued. Eventually Bonnie and Damon both stormed out.

"Well that's similar but different."

"It's annoying once you watch them bicker for months. Everything else falls away – they just rip each other to shreds. The funny thing is after some time they just go on like nothing happened only to bicker again."

"Yeah – my parents were like that too when it came to my custody" Caroline said patting the immortal human on the head.

Eventually Bonnie and Damon ran into each other when she found him lying in the middle of the street as she walked to her house.

"One of these days you're going to get run over"

"Where have you been?"

"Caroline told Lucy I was back. She called me from New Orleans… Things are bad down there, I have this feeling I need to be there." Damon sat up with the news.

"What about Jeremy and the other idiots?"

"He has a kid. His behavior after my death is unhealthy. I don't think my presence in his life would do any good for him or the kid he's about to have… I'm leaving tonight. Just needed to gather some cash…"

"I hope the divorce won't be too hard on Stefan" Bonnie said, encouraging Damon to go after Elena.

"How are you going to New Orleans?" Damon countered.

"Train then I figured I'd hitch hike" Damon sighed.

"I'll have plane tickets ready for us tomorrow morning. Let's go get some sleep"

"Us, but Elena…"

"Is happy with Stefan… my presence in her life is… toxic. It's better if I stay dead for them."

"But she's your great love, she's the reason you came back!"

"Elena and Stefan are the reason I came back, as you can see they are happy. I love my brother Bon, he gave up a lot for me... I would rather go back to that shit hole we just came from than take that happiness away. I've always wanted from Stefan. For once, I don't want to be the one that ruins things for him"

"Are you sure" Bonnie asked.

"We stay dead, it's better for everyone. Ask Vampire Barbie if she wants to come, she can take care of porky. The sooner we put this town in the rear view the better." Damon said gesturing to her house so they could rest for the night.

 **A/N: I posted this earlier but because of the bullshittery way vampire diaries had been going the past 2 seasons I lost all hope and desire to write VD fanfiction. I read some really good Bamon after months and boom my love for the witch and the vampire was resurrected. Anyone else here think the whole sleeping beauty thing with Elena was the crappiest most illogical BS they came up with? It was supposed to be Bamon but those 2 blond bimbos couldn't stop wetting their panties over Delena. Stefan's character was butchered so was Damon's when he decided to be a coward and hide in a coffin, Enzo irritated me to no end, I just wished Tyler would bite him so he could die. The only person who did not irritate me to the point of wanted to drown the creative writers was Caroline. The ending was shit, I read bits and drabs regarding the last season which I refused to watch, I think I stopped watching when Damon returned and didn't give a shit about getting Bonnie back, they took all his character development and took a giant dump on it. They literally turned Damon into Edward fucking Cullen except the world revolved around Elena the boring Bella Elena the both of them are so annoyingly interchangeable. Bonnie stayed the Leah of the story and lost all the time. Anyway I am done with my rant, for those who were reading this before I have changed it around a little. I think I was only up to part 4 or 5 when I pulled it down. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	2. Part 2 - Hello New Orleans

**Part 2 – Hello New Orleans**

"This place is so full of life" Bonnie said, twirling around as she took in the sights and sounds. Caroline and Damon were enthralled with the sax player on the street corner while Kai was at her heels like a loyal puppy.

"It's full of magic too… Can you feel it?" Kai asked stepping closer, his hand moved to snake around Bonnie only to be slapped away by Damon who was still watching the sax player.

"Don't touch Bonnie – Ever" He growled, and then clapped as the sax player finished his set.

"That was brilliant!" Caroline said; fishing in her pocket for some change. Damon beat her to it when he tossed crisp 50 dollar bill in the man's saxophone case then guided the girls along. Kai naturally followed at their heels.

"This place is full of magic… it has a long history of magic. Most of the Salem witches escaped here; except your family of course. They liked being different." Damon teased.

"Do you think their magic is still in me? The dead witches I mean"

"Your magic is a little out of practice; with the right motivation you should be able to tap back into it. You have great potential to rival that bitch Emily" Damon shrugged and Bonnie nodded in agreement absently rubbing the area where Damon bit her when she decided to take Bonnie's body for a test drive. Damon pretended not to notice.

"Hey is it just me or are there a lot of wolves around here" Caroline asked as they slowly found themselves surrounded.

"Lots of them, they're snarling – in the daytime – that's not good" Damon said, and smacked Kai's hand away as he tried to hold onto Caroline and hide behind her.

"They have rings on their fingers like your lapis lazuli" Bonnie said, stepping back into Damon; Damon put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Bonnie, use your magic on them – you can do it." Bonnie nodded slowly then closed her eyes and held out her hand causing the approaching wolves to collapse in pain.

"I said your magic not expression!"

"It's part of my magic now" Bonnie said turning around to face him.

"Last time you used it you almost died." Damon scolded.

"The last time I used it I was being misled by a crazy Silas fanboy"

"Bonnie" Damon said in exasperation.

"And this is one of the few times were Damon concedes" Kai whispered to Caroline as they watched the exchange.

"Let's go before they recover" Bonnie said running ahead of the group. Kai grabbed onto Damon's other hand causing the vampire to grab him by the throat.

"What are you doing Porky, I don't swing that way"

"I'm not as fast as you guys"

"Then hold Caroline's! Better yet; don't touch anyone"

"Come on kid" Caroline said; moving behind Kai and pushing him forward.

"I don't think Bon would appreciate her pet dying"

"So where to Bon Bon?"

"Lucy is holed up in a flower shop close by. I can feel her magic. We're almost there" Bonnie said as she slowed down her run to get to Lucy. She flung the door open almost taking it off its hinges as she launched herself at a waiting Lucy.

"You're back, I can't believe it!" Lucy said pulling away from Bonnie to squeeze her arms affectionately. Her face fell as soon as she saw Damon and Caroline.

"What are they doing here? Vampires are not allowed in the quarter!"

"Why?"

"Ester is back – well her soul is and she's been jumping bodies. She's made a pact with the witches and wolves to clear out all vampires." Both Bonnie and Lucy grabbed their heads.

"Fin is on his way… It's a psychic attack. You need to go. Go to Elijah." Lucy screamed as she used her magic to fight against Fin's attack on her and Bonnie.

"Damon, Caroline, Kai..." Bonnie called holding out her hands as she reached deep inside her mind to pull an image of Elijah. Her eyes glowed white and she screamed in pain as they dematerialized from the flower shop and materialized on the Mikaelsons breakfast table, right in Elijah's oatmeal.

"What the"

"Who dares…" Klaus thundered rushing out; his rage fading as he took in Caroline sprawled on his dining table.

"Well breakfast does look scrumptious…" He said ignoring the trio and making his way to Caroline.

"Hi" Caroline said, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry for landing in your breakfast" Caroline said wiping oatmeal and smashed fruit off her clothes with a grimace.

"How did you just materialize out of thin air" Elijah questioned in fascination.

"It was Bonnie" Damon said checking on the now unconscious witch's vitals.

"Bon, Bonnie; come on Judgy" Damon was frantically trying to wake Bonnie.

"I thought you two were dead" Elijah was confused.

"Bonnie's grams stuck us in an alternate dimension – a prison of sorts. Come on Bon" Damon asked as he checked her pulse for the third time and put his hand over her nose to make sure she was breathing.

"Why did you come here?" Elijah asked.

"Lucy said we need to get to you to escape Fin. I think her magic exhausted her."

"Your grand plan against mother was Lucy Bennett" Klaus criticized Elijah.

"Well she was I am hoping the little unconscious witch would be willing to assist us" Elijah smirked then a phone began to ring bringing everyone's attention to the man lying face first in Elijah's oatmeal carrying a woman's purse.

"That must be Lucy" Damon mused, gently placing Bonnie in Caroline's arms as he opened her purse to answer her call.

"Hi Lucy"

"We're with Elijah…. I didn't know she could do that either… she passed out; we're trying to wake her… Were you able to escape? No I'm not going soft; you're the only family Bonnie has; she'd be sad if something happened to you… Okay get here fast" With that Damon ended the call and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you have to be so risky?" He scolded Bonnie's unconscious form.

"You know; she pushes her limits when there's the slightest threat on your life… why can't she love me like that" Kai moaned before his face met the oatmeal bowl again.

"What is that?" Klaus asked.

"Damon and Bonnie adopted him. If you don't mind is there somewhere we can put her down?" Caroline asked.

"I'll take Bonnie, you babysit Porky" Damon said removing Bonnie from Caroline's arms and vanishing behind Klaus leaving Caroline with an upset Elijah.

"I suggest you remove your pet from my breakfast which he just ruined. Look at this mess." Elijah winked off with those parting words as Hayley entered the room.

"Caroline?"

"Hey, sorry for crashing in like this; Lucy called Bonnie to help her and we tagged along." Caroline wiped Kai's face and slapped him awake.

"Was that Damon I just heard? Isn't he like dead?"

"Long story, which we can discus as soon as I wake up Bonnie's pet" Caroline said shaking Kai pretty hard.

"Ouch that hurt, where are we? Where's Bonnie?" Kai asked taking in his surroundings.

"They're indisposed – clean up this mess" Caroline ordered then turned towards Hayley.

"Bonnie and Damon died and came back with him" Caroline shrugged.

"You're just as mean as Damon"

"Less talking more cleaning"

* * *

After some threats, discussions and a little bargaining, the Original family came to an unsteady alliance with the Mystic Falls trio.

"So that's what we're facing" Elijah finished explaining Ester's re-entry into their lives to take away their immortality and Mikael's resurrection to bring about their deaths, well the deaths of all vampires considering how the sire lines worked.

"Your family is fucked up. I thought I had it bad" Damon said rubbing Bonnie's feet as they sat in the Mikaelson's living room.

"My mother ruined me, she made me weak, she let my father beat me like some animal then when her infidelity was found out; she set Mikael upon us to destroy that which she had created." Klaus growled.

"We all had sucky mothers" Kai sighed, and yelped when Damon threw a scrunched up piece of paper at him.

"Be quiet" Bonnie ordered; Lucy had arrived with a tonic to restore her magic energy. She was conscious again but very weak.

"I'm an orphan no complaints here" Hayley shrugged.

"My mom's great my dad was an asshole" Caroline frowned.

"My mom abandoned me- twice, my dad started caring when it was too late" Bonnie concurred.

"My mother was a doormat; Giuseppe was a cunt, I'm glad Stefan drained him."

"Stefan killed your dad?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"That's how he completed the transition…"

"Must have been hard on him" Damon looked at Bonnie incredulously.

"Giuseppe Salvatore shot his own sons dead; I don't think it was hard on Stefan" Damon said cynically

Klaus chuckled, loud and freely before Damon raised his glass.

"To eliminating treacherous parents" He toasted while everyone chuckled and followed.

Bonnie looked around the room, perhaps New Orleans was a good place to call home.

* * *

"You can stop hovering Damon, I'm fine" Bonnie sighed at the eldest Salvatore who pinned her with a particularly icy gaze.

"Fine? FINE! You could have killed yourself you little idiot."

"But I didn't"

"Only because Lucy was here to save your ass. I thought we talked about your habit of being altruistic; wanna try dying a third time?" He scolded her.

"I had to get you away from Fin."

"I'm well over a 100 years, I can handle myself. I'm a survivor, you on the other hand just jump at the chance to commit suicide for others."

"Hey you can survive; what about Caroline?"

"I don't think Fin would want to antagonize Klaus any further by messing with the woman he has been crushing on."

"What about Kai" Bonnie asked crossing her arms defiantly.

"Who cares about Porky… why is he still with us. I'm sure he's well over 18 it's time to kick him out."

"Damon" She sighed.

"Will you keep the promise you made on the other side? The one about not sacrificing yourself." Damon asked crouching so he was eye level with the young witch.

"I'll try"

"Trying isn't good enough Bon. If I asked you for something would you give it to me?"

"I'm not having sex with you"

"Have you seen me? I can have an orgy of women anytime I want. You'll never see me begging you to open your legs for me" That stung Bonnie; suddenly she felt the innocence of her age against his. Her face fell momentarily before she masked it with anger.

"What do you want?" She spat with as much venom as she could muster.

"Bind your life to mine." Damon implored; knowing she wouldn't indulge her suicidal needs if she knew if would affect someone else, even if it was a blood thirsty murderous vampire like himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one in the basket! Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy the update. Kai is not evil in my story as I thought up this story when they first introduced him before we found out he was the devil incarnate but I did love it when he hit Elena over the head with a tire iron. Next up Caroline finds out about Cami... a triangle of sorts which is going to become a very interesting square...**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	3. Part 3 - Girl problems

**Chapter 3 – Girl problems**

Bonnie stared wide eyed at Damon as his gaze penetrated the very depths of her soul. She was about to reject his idea when her door came off the hinges and Caroline stormed in.

"Girl moment now, Damon out!" Caroline growled.

"We were kind of having a moment" Damon argued weakly, Caroline grunted, grabbed him by the arm and threw him out in the hallway.

"You've had months to have 'moments' with Bonnie. I need her. Bonnie; how about a supernatural hearing barrier around the room?" Caroline asked as she sat down on Bonnie's bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Women" Damon turned to find Elijah nursing a red cheek and Klaus with some serious claw marks on his face.

"Don't ask" Klaus commanded as he stormed off.

"I wasn't going to…." Damon mumbled before looking up at Elijah.

"Is there something in the air here making women crazy?" Damon asked.

"Maybe their periods synchronized" Damon mumbled the answer to his own question eliciting a chuckle from Elijah.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go and hide from a certain new female hybrid" Elijah said as Hayley stormed past him purposely knocking him to the ground as she left the compound. Damon raised his eyebrows at the interaction.

"I'm going out for a drink and a blood whore" Damon announced glaring at Bonnie whose attention was on Caroline in their little magic bubble.

"Damon's right. We need a break from female drama; be it mother, Hayley, Caroline or Cami"

"So you're the one who pissed off Vampire Barbie" Damon theorized and Klaus scowled.

"Fine, the previous 4 names shall not be mentioned tonight at all, well 5; I'm including Bonnie for… reasons…" Damon announced as the 3 male vampires moved to change before hitting a few bars.

* * *

"He has a kid… with Hayley?" Bonnie asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, he had a kid, his kid was killed by his mother. Asking over and over again won't change my answer."

"Wow… how is that even possible? Are they together?"

"Something about them both being wolves... They had to change Hayley because the witches killed her and practically ripped her baby out of her to murder it" Caroline's body shook violently in unbridled anger.

"How can someone want to kill an innocent baby? Why didn't he ask for help? Had I known I would have been here; I would have helped."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Bonnie asked stroking her back gently.

"I don't know I just feel like… You remember when Klaus first came to Mystic Falls?"

"You mean how he relentlessly stalked you?" Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie.

"Even though he was trying to kill the people I care about there was this vibe between us, this little spark, there was something about him that made me feel so…"

"Horny?"

"Bonnie!"

"What, it's obvious you two had the hots for each other but you were trying to stay faithful in your not so perfect relationship with Tyler. We both knew Tyler was going to do something stupid to hurt you sooner or later."

"I was the one who hurt him; I had sex with Klaus…"

"You gave him a choice and he didn't put you first. He didn't have any right being upset at you about Klaus"

"I just thought I meant something to him. I know that I told him to keep walking but I had hoped…"

"Caro, you can't string a guy along for decades, are you trying to take a page from Katherine?" Bonnie asked shaking her head, sometimes her lovable blond friend was utterly obtuse.

"I missed you so much. See you can't go around sacrificing yourself anymore because I can't survive without you" Caroline said hugging Bonnie tight.

"So now why were you so angry?"

"Well after we caught up and we flirted I decided to go out to check out some of the areas that were still neutral ground for us vamps. I… I saw Klaus with this human girl in a bar. They were dancing… intimately. She's been at his side all this while. I feel as if the feelings he had for me diminished. Why didn't he turn to me… Why some strange human woman… why didn't he ask for help…."

"You're an ordinary vampire like Damon that's the most probable reason, hey; I don't have the answers but I know someone who does."

"Let's go see Hayley" Bonnie suggested.

"I might have attacked Klaus and accused him of using me for sex and tossing me aside…" Caroline said in a rush as Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Caroline, why on earth would you do something like that. We still haven't found our own place here and this palatial home is probably one of the only safe places for us to stay!"

"I actually have nothing in my defence" Caroline sighed drooping her shoulders uncharacteristically

"Sounds like you still have the hots for him. I thought you had a thing for Stefan"

"Stupid little crush, I was lonely and he was the only one close to me"

* * *

"So he got closer to this Cami person because his protégé had an interest in her?"

"Yep" Hayley answered as she downed another shot of tequila.

"Are the two of you…"

"Involved? No; it was a one night stand then I left to find my family. I had interests in the older Mikaelson but he clearly doesn't give a fuck about me."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have a Damon" Kai directed at Bonnie as he refilled the ladies glasses.

"No talking Porky" Caroline growled.

"You're like the female Damon"

"If she was like Damon, she'd have ripped out your heart by now. No talking just pour" Bonnie commanded.

"You know what we need? Man candy" Caroline clapped her hands.

"A distraction from the assholes in our lives" Bonnie cheered, slightly buzzed.

"I know just who we need. He owes me a favour for saving his life"

* * *

Damon, Klaus and Elijah sat at the bar; Damon and Klaus knocked back bourbon while Elijah indulged in red wine.

"I think I'm going to go for the red head" Damon announced turning around and scanning the patrons in the bar.

"She's a witch I doubt you'd get close."

"Well obviously you need a lesson in handling the fairer sex" Damon announced approaching the witch and returning with a singed arm.

"Not a word" Damon said as he nursed his bourbon while his arm healed. The door opened and a familiar fragrance filled the room as Cami entered the bar.

"Cami" Klaus smiled and woke up to make his way to her, only to be stopped by Damon.

"Isn't that one of the names we aren't saying tonight? I think we should hop bars, maybe find a preppy annoying one with drunken little humans" Damon suggested and with a slight breeze they were gone.

* * *

"So what is it you want?" Marcel asked as he entered the Den only to be accosted by 3 very drunk women and a strange man who kept throwing dirty glares at him.

"You" Hayley giggled as she and Caroline circled the fine specimen of man.

"Look at that ass" Bonnie sighed dreamily biting her lip.

"What's going on?" Marcel asked looking around; he knew Hayley was sweet on Elijah, why she was throwing herself at him with her incredibly beautiful friends was beyond him.

"These are my friends; Caroline and Bonnie. They just moved into town. I was hoping you can entertain them" Hayley said throwing herself on Klaus's favourite single seater with Bonnie and Caroline sitting on either arm rest.

"Entertain them?" Marcel questioned feeling as if he were in some strange twilight zone. Hayley picked up a remote and hit play, soon the room filled with the sounds of Blacksteet's 'No Diggity'.

"Show us what you got big boy" Caroline crooned while Marcel stood frozen on the spot until Bonnie used her magic to pop his buttons off.

"You want me to strip?" He was sure he was in a twilight zone now.

"You owe me for saving your life, it's a small price now; dance monkey!" Hayley giggled throwing a grape at Marcel who caught it in his mouth.

"This is sexual harassment…" Marcel was forced to change tactics when he has surrounded by a ring of fire courtesy of Bonnie.

"Then again who wouldn't want to be harassed by three incredible beauties?" Marcel said giving a toothy smouldering grin as his hips began to sway while he removed his shirt buttons slowly.

The women huddled together as they became absorbed in his poetic movements and the way the light caught his delectable chocolate skin.

"If I lick him would he taste like chocolate?" Caroline asked, as his shirt hit the floor and he moved his abs in a wave.

"Well you won't know until you try" Bonnie shot back, feeling the type of bravado Damon usually exudes.

Bonnie stood up on very unsteady legs as she moved towards Marcel.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked; her eyes transfixed on Marcel's perfect chiselled form.

"To try" Marcel nearly fall off his feet as all three women pounced on him, of course Klaus, Damon and Elijah walked in at that point to find Caroline's tongue on Marcel's neck, Bonnie's on his chest and Hayley trying to rip of his tighty whities. Marcel who was the only one sober simply said one word…

"Rape" as he threw up his hands in innocence. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the elbow and vanished with her. Hayley growled at Elijah and stalked off while Elijah glared at Marcel until he left leaving Damon giving Bonnie a disappointed glare until she keeled over and threw up on his shoes.

* * *

Bonnie was hung over the toilet hurling her guts out while Damon paced angrily outside the bathroom door.

"I leave for 3 hours Bon, 3 hours and you throw yourself at some strange vampire drunk of your ass."

"Can we do this in the morning?" Bonnie groaned pressing her forehead against the cool tub to make herself feel better.

"No, we do it now!" Damon growled, biting into his wrist and force feeding her blood.

"That should do the trick, now go clean up" Damon demanded as the alcoholic cloud that made Bonnie's mind hazy lifted.

"Where's Kai" She asked as her common sense returned.

"Cleaning" Damon smirked as Kai silently cursed him for making him clean Bonnie's mess downstairs.

* * *

"What was that!" Klaus demanded as Caroline's buzz began to fade away.

"Fun" Caroline retorted and Klaus felt like tearing his hair off.

"Anyway why do you care? Don't you have Cami?" Caroline spat.

"Are you jealous?" Klaus asked trying not to laugh at the baby vampire but failing.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long that may take" Caroline said in a horrible impersonation of Klaus.

"I am not jealous, I am so upset with all that has happened and me being kept in the dark this whole time going about college while all this was happening. Why didn't you at least text me"

"I told you I would walk away and I would not look back, that is what you wanted is it not?"

"Klaus, there are times when you need to break your own word. I would have helped. I may not be as calculating or as strong as Damon but one extra pair of hands may have helped you save your baby. You should have told me. Why didn't you?"

"To keep you safe!" Klaus said in exasperation, he wanted a sabbatical from the female species right that moment.

"I don't need to be kept safe; I'm not some breakable porcelain doll. I can take care of myself; we fought you, Silas and the travellers and we kicked ass so don't treat me like I'm some kind of weak useless-" Klaus silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"I apologise if I offended you. I care about you love. If Ester got her hands on you…"

"She won't get her hands on me; I have Bonnie and Damon back"

"I doubt Damon will be effective against Ester"

"Hey what he lacks in strength he makes up for in intelligence. He's good at tactics" Caroline defended her maker.

"I thought you hated him"

"I did and then he died and, I felt it… His blood is what brought me into being, I guess he's family" Caroline shrugged. Then entered an awkward silence with Klaus

"So you ponder over our last conversation quite often I see" Klaus asked

"That you were turning your back on me and you would never look back as long as I was honest about how I feel." Caroline answered in a beat.

"You told me that you couldn't see me in your future plans Caroline. Do you think staying away from you was easy?"

"Just because I said something stupid out of fear doesn't mean that I want you to shut me out completely."

"Fear?"

"Fear of losing myself so completely in you I turn into Elena the way she was with Damon"

"Love, you have far too much fire in you to turn into the Doppelganger. That's what I was attracted to in the beginning. You never take my bad behaviour sitting down."

"We've come a long way" Caroline said stepping closer to Klaus.

"What about your future plans?"

"I've been attacked so many times these past few years I guess I learned to appreciate the here and now" Caroline said with a light laugh as she leaned her cheek into Klaus inviting hand.

"You are dazzling." Klaus smiled then walked away from Caroline. For the first time in his existence his heart was divided by two fair beauties. Caroline was the embodiment of life and light while Cami was addictive in her own capacity. Was this how Elena felt being torn between the Salvatore brothers? He cared for both the women and they both had their own special parts in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, thank you all for the likes and reviews. Is it me or is Klaus just a little smidgen hotter than Damon Season 1 through 4? Damon turned into Stefan after Season 4 so his hotness title was revoked. I think True Blood is the only vamp story that had a clean cut ending with the object off all the vampires attentions just living her life as a human with a more mortal partner that wasn't part of some sick triangle ... it would have been so great if Elena ended up with Matt. Though I feel they destroyed VD from the beginning when they strayed away from the crux of the characters, Damon was meant to be a whole lot darker and sadistic what happened to his mist and his crow form and his wolf! I wanted to see shape shifting but no all Julie Plec wanted was a teen soapie where Elena was Brooke and Caroline was Taylor and Damon was Ridge and Stefan Thorn oh my fucking God, I really hope Julie gets run over by a bus. Anyway that's what fanfiction is for wiping out the bad taste Delena and Steroline left in everyone's mouths.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	4. Part 4 - Why won't you love me?

**Chapter 4 – why won't you love me?**

Bonnie sat with her head on her knees after her shower avoiding a very pissed off Damon as he paced in front of the bed.

"I can't even begin to describe how mad I am at you"

"What reason do you have to be mad? I'm a single woman and Marcel is a very attractive man."

"He's a vampire! Why can't you see I want something normal for you?"

"Hello I dated Jeremy who was as normal as I could get and if you haven't noticed by now I'm a witch; normal doesn't come with the territory."

"Your grams did normal pretty well"

"Grams is dead, you can try normal all you want but things still end up bad for us witches." Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie" Damon just didn't know what to say or do; he pounced on the bed and pulled her into his arms hugging her fiercely.

"Can't you see that I care about you, you're important to me Bonnie; so very important. I can't let you take risks anymore. Who would I make pancakes and adorable pet names for?"

Bonnie held onto the lapels of his jacket snuggling into his embrace, tears threatening to fall.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Damon said softly.

"It's not you Damon, I'm just… I'm sad I disappointed you… I hate feeling like I haven't lived up to someone's expectations." Bonnie sighed. Damon pulled back and held her arms glaring at her until she met his eyes.

"Don't ever cut yourself short, you have lost so much living up to expectations that you haven't lived for you. That stops now, no more being altruistic, no more sacrificing yourself for anyone else. We're binding your life to mine."

"Damon we can't do that! You will be stuck to me for life and one day you will view the bond as a burden."

"Damn it Bonnie" Damon growled he had the urge to brood like Stefan he also had the urge to pull out his own hair. The witch frustrated him to no end.

Bonnie felt bad for making her friend so frustrated.

"Okay, how about I run it by Caro and we take a vote." Bonnie said hoping to lure Caroline to her side.

"Fine, vampire Barbie and I are on the same page when it comes to you and the suicidal things you do." Damon said hoping onto the bed and pulling Bonnie over his chest.

"This is not FAIR" Kai fumed as he flung the door open.

"I clean up after you, cook for you, and cater to all your nonsensical whims, and this is how you repay my devotion Bonnie?"

"Deal with him or I'll kill Porky" Damon said for Bonnie's ears only.

"Why won't you love me?" Kai screamed as Bonnie used her magic to slam the door in his face knocking him unconscious. Hayley who has been walking by kicked him out the way. Elijah then threw him out a window as his form had been blocking the staircase.

"Do we have to keep him around Bon? I could get you a puppy or a kitten, I'll even get you a gold fish if you want."

"This one's house trained Damon, and he actually is a good cook even with his strange eating habits."

"I still wanna rip his face off."

"Damon"

"Hmmm"

"What about Elena, you loved her so much. How are you going to go on without her?"

"I loved the idea of having my version of Katherine… Elena is the way my romanticized version of Katherine is supposed to be, minus Stefan of course. It took me months living in a prison world to figure that one out. I wanted to go back for Stefan and Elena because they're my family Bon."

"This is nice" Bonnie said as she took in Damon's scent.

"Did you just sniff me, like a dog? Does the little bird want to be a little puppy?" Damon said before launching a tickle attack at the squealing witch, who eventually had to give him an aneurism so that they could get some sleep. Damon could go on and on when he was in a childish mood.

* * *

 **A/N: Short cute Bamon friendship, I was going to go full on Bamon then I realized that Bamon should never be rushed, the magic of them developing and realizing their feelings and the sexual tension thereafter are delicious. Going to be focusing a little more on Klaroline then back to Bamon. I honestly can't pick one between Klaroline and Bamon... Please drop a review, like and follow me. I have several Bamon fics that I pulled down which I have been reworking and which I will publish soon as I am done with this fic.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	5. Part 5 - Shots in the woods

**Part 5 – Shots in the woods**

Caroline felt anxious as she walked through the Bayou looking for Hayley, she had been living on the kindness of the Mikaelsons for a week. Bonnie and Damon were still at each other's throats most of the time but the dynamics of their fights had changed. There was something developing between them, she just hoped Damon didn't hurt her friend or she would have to hurt him. Hayley caught Elijah kissing Gia, Elijah wanted to go after her but Caroline stopped him asking him if he wanted to spend the rest of his afternoon growing back his testicles.

"Hayley, I really don't want to be out here traipsing in all this muck."

"I am not in the best mood right now Caroline" Hayley growled from somewhere nearby.

"I've given you time and I am here mostly because I want to help with your wedding arrangements… yeah Elijah told me about the whole deal."

"I am not in the mood to talk werewolf politics or anything else for that matter"

"I am just here because Elijah is doing the whole broody brow thing Stefan does and I might consider daggering him just to take off said eyebrows" Caroline huffed and smirked as she heard a slight tired chuckle.

"I know it's selfish of me, I need Jackson and this alliance but I love Elijah. I made my choice and Elijah is free I just wish it were easier…"

"To forget? That takes time and shots" Caroline smiled as she gestured the cooler bag she brought with her as Hayley emerged from the foliage.

"Sure I'll do shots with you… If you dagger Elijah"

* * *

Safe to say Elijah was not particularly amused when he awoke from his daggered sleep sans eyebrows, neither was Klaus amused that his future bed mate daggered his brother. So while the females in question hid with their prize Damon and Bonnie watched Klaus pace with fury.

"I usually am the last person who would use the voice of reason but have either of you realized that they're kids?" Damon asked holding his hands up as some form of protection from the ancients. While Bonnie glared at him wondering if her best friend was suicidal.

"Caroline is a vampire and Hayley is a hybrid and a mother they should know better" Klaus growled.

"Caroline turned when she was like 17, she hasn't seen the world nor has she had the experiences we have that would mature her, Hayley has been through hell with losing her kid if she wants to have a whimsical moment let her. I would be furious if Stefan was hurt but it was just a practical joke. They are little baby vampires and hybrids."

"The older Salvatore is right surprisingly. They are children compared to us and should be dealt with as such"

"I bought a place on the other side of the Bayou, away from the quarter witches so that Bonnie doesn't get drawn into all their BS and they don't try anything with her. I think I am taking Caroline with us." Damon sighed, he was hoping it would be him and the witch so they could work on their strengths, from what he had heard and seen Ester and her other 2 offspring had a huge head start over them all.

"That is for the best" Klaus said as he left the room.

"Hey Elijah" Bonnie snapped a picture of the eyebrowless Elijah on her phone.

"For Rebekah" Bonnie defended, and Elijah's look of annoyance turned into one of acceptance.

"I hope the 2 of you, mostly Bonnie actually, will help us overcome this problem in lieu of our hospitality" Elijah said on his way out.

"Well if we don't help and Klaus dies we all die. So we're in it for the win" Damon said leaving the compound with Bonnie on his heels.

* * *

"You little liar you took that picture for yourself and the other 2. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love us never leave us?" Hayley said from under a blanket in the backseat.

"Shhhh" Caroline hissed covering Hayley's mouth.

"They were here all this while? You cloaked them. You 3 are going to get us all killed" Damon huffed and started up the car as he sped to their new home away from Ester and her witchy body swapping ways.

"I told them not to and they wouldn't listen" Kai whined from the trunk only for Damon to sharply swerve the car resulting in a concussion for Bonnie's eternal man servant.

* * *

"Hey cheer up I'm sure Klaus will be begging you to come back." Bonnie said throwing an arm around the sulky blonde. Damon's unofficial fourth housemate was on the other side of Caroline laying her cheek on her shoulder.

"No he won't and you shouldn't encourage such fantasies Bonnie" Damon chided as he sat before vampire Barbie and the baby hybrid.

Bonnie glared at Damon who cocked his brow in admonishment, a silent non-verbal agreement passed between the two before Bonnie sighed waking up and motioning Kai to follow her so they could prep the rooms for the night.

"Why did you send Bon away?"

"Because there are things to be discussed that don't concern witches."

"What you did, not the stupid prank – the dagger part was pretty serious. You shouldn't have done that Care…"

"It was just a stupid alcohol fueled joke" Hayley huffed at the vampire.

"For you yes, for the Mikaelsons it's something very serious. Remember that dagger is associated with the power Klaus holds over his family, he uses the daggers to confine them and to his siblings it's a form of torture. It's all kinds of messed up, heck I'd happily take off my daylight ring and meet the sun if I had Giuseppe chasing after me for a couple of decades. Point is you've touched a very serious and raw nerve with Klaus. It's one thing to warm his bed and another to think yourself the same level as he is to wield his dagger."

"We should apologize" Caroline said sheepishly hiding her face on her arms.

"You will do no such thing Care, stay away from Klaus. Hayley is safe as she has Elijah's affections and he would not allow anyone to hurt her not even Klaus, but you would probably have your head ripped off and I doubt Bon would be able to bring you back from that one."

"So what do I do? I feel awful" Caroline looked at Damon with such hopelessness. At that moment he really felt the how young and innocent she was.

"Just stay here and concentrate on getting stronger and helping the little witch get stronger. If Dying taught me one thing it's that we all need to up our game."

"I think I'm going to go lie down" Hayley sighed making her way up the stairs leaving Caroline and Damon together.

"I am your sire Caroline, I know I've been selfish and I should have paid more attention to you as well as taught you not to be an idiot like I am, crossing older vampires is something you should try to not do, I do it often possibly because of my self-destructive streak. Older vampires are far stronger than us, remember how it was with Katherine, the 3 of us weren't able to take that bitch because of her age and all the human blood she has in her. I am going to show you everything Stefan wouldn't. Starting tonight. Put on your best party dress" Damon said surprisingly flicking Caroline's forehead making a nervous smile appear on the younger vampires face as Damon vanished up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Damon the voice of reason wow... well I wanted to sort of add more authority to this Damon, book Damon is all sorts of dark deliciousness with his lightning and shapeshifting... Anyway thanks to Daddys little crazy bitch for the love, we love you too! I was working on a few of the new chapters where Damon goes through something a little life changing and I was wondering... would it make sense to have Stefan around. Things are going so well without him but I kinda miss my unsparkly Edward...  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	6. Part 6 - The hunt

**Part: 6 The hunt**

"I already know how to hunt Damon"

"Bunnies, and stray pets don't count as prey. You will never be strong with animal blood."

"What about donor blood"

"It's not the same as blood from the tap."

"Bonnie, say something."

"Something"

"Bon!"

"I'm a witch I honestly don't have any say in this"

"Why little bird what would your witchy ancestors think?" Damon said in mock scandal.

"Fuck em, it's their entire fault most of the shit that has happened, happened. Qetsiyah made Silas, Silas put us through hell, Emily lied to you and I nearly get killed." Damon's eyes briefly clouded with shame.

"Then they fucking torture grams for their own fuck ups and let's not start about Ester and what her actions resulted in" Bonnie huffed.

"I am a witch I will do with my witchy powers what I want, the ancestral witches can go fuck themselves with the rotten end of a pineapple!" Bonnie practically yelled out the last part to the skies resulting in some very odd looks and Damon and Caroline walking several feet away from Bonnie pretending they had no idea who she was. Bonnie gave them both aneurysms.

* * *

Damon sat between his lovely ladies. He told Bonnie to stay home but she insisted on going out to the club with them to see them as their natures intended.

"Let's dance Caro" Bonnie said pulling the blonde away as a particularly peppy song came on.

Damon's posture seemed relaxed but his eyes were on the females currently spinning each other on the dance floor. It wasn't too long until a middle aged man approached them trying to sneak his hand up Caroline's dress. Bonnie slapped his hand away as Damon joined them on the floor staring the balding pervert down until he retreated.

"So should I stalk him?" Caroline asked unimpressed.

"No, his blood would taste like crap" Damon said in annoyance as she watched said pervert leave the club. Damon spun both girls around as something more Latin came on. The girls laughed and giggled as they got into the music, whilst casually commenting on several of the very desperate looking older patrons there. Damon and Bonnie left to get themselves bourbon when a younger guy approached Caroline. He sweetly asked for a dance and told her he was glad her older brother stepped away. Caroline looked up towards Damon and Bonnie, then she heard Damon in her head.

 _That's the one_

She was so unnerved by the sound of his voice in her head that she shrieked as if he'd caught her naked

"Something wrong?" The young man asked.

"I thought I felt a bug in my head" Caroline huffed, wishing Damon told her he was telepathic.

"Don't you mean on your head?" The guy asked with an unsure cock of his brow.

"Hey I feel like it's really stuffy in here care to join me outside?" She asked as she saw Damon meld into the shadows as he left the bar leaving Bonnie looking in every which direction for him.

 _If you want to make this as clean as possible compel him before you drink._

Damon spoke directly into her mind from the shadows and Caroline's pupils dilated.

"Don't make a sound, close your eyes and lift up your head" Caroline ordered, Damon emerged from the shadows and stood beside her.

"I don't want to do this I don't want to kill him."

"You don't have to. Now drink, small slow sips try not to get lost" Damon warned as Caroline's face vamped out.

Caroline lost herself as the first few drop of the young man's life blood passed through her lips, she felt the warm sweet ambrosia pool in her mouth then satiate the nagging burn that was constantly present despite the animal blood she had accustomed herself to drinking, she felt strong, powerful, like she was the night itself. She was hardly aware when Damon asked her to stop before she killed the young man.

Damon proceeded to rip Caroline off him and throw her a fair distance away, Caroline turned and hissed at him before coming back to herself.

"Oh No, did I kill him?" She asked.

"No but you came close" Damon said licking his thumb and rubbing his saliva into the wound so it closed.

"Nothing happened, you had a little too much to drink. You felt ill so you went home. You didn't see us you've never seen us" Damon said lowly as he pushed the stumbling man away.

"Well that was interesting" Bonnie said from the other end of the alley they had stepped into.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, how was drinking from the 'tap'"

"Hard to describe, the feeling is… the power, the one ness with the night" Caroline fumbled for the words.

"Well I hope you had your fill, because I am going to need your blood." Bonnie said with seriousness.

"Okay little bird, is there a camera somewhere?"

"No but Ester is somewhere close and I doubt she would try to take my body over if it had vampire blood in it." Bonnie said as she walked straight for Caroline.

Caroline bit into her wrist and offered it to her friend.

"Sorry Caroline, thanks" Bonnie said as she took a gulp of Caroline's essence before turning to face the threat she had been sensing since Damon and Caroline left the bar.

"I guess we meet again, little Bonnie Bennet" The young woman spoke.

"Unfortunately, nice body" Bonnie said crossing her arms as she glared at the Mikaelson matriarch coldly.

"I was hoping I could take your body for a spin. Clever girl tainting it before I could hop into it."

"I guess you'll have to find another body then" Bonnie snapped raising her hand to Ester and closing her fist tightly making Ester's new body crumple into a ball.

"Bonnie, there's still a witch in there" Caroline said with worry.

"A witch who allowed her in" Bonnie said with finality as the vampires heard several bones break.

"Incendia" Bonnie incanted getting rid of the evidence.

"Bon, I told you to try and stay away from expression" Damon sighed.

"I told you I can handle it" Bonnie snapped back she was so irritated with Damon treating her like some breakable thing.

"Let's go home" Caroline suggested.

"Fine" Damon and Bonnie growled more at each other as they stomped towards Damon's SUV.

* * *

 **A/N: Witches are not some kind of watchers of nature or whatever shit, witches are power and strength they walk a line between dark and light. I never liked the way they presented Bonnie as this altruistic sucker for punishment who lost her powers more than she had them. I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	7. Part 7 – Hybrids and Vampires 1

**Part 7 – Hybrids and Vampires 1**

A week later Caroline escaped Chateau Salvatore to meet Hayley and her fiancé in the bayou, she needed to get out the house even if it meant drudging around in muck to get away from Damon and Bonnie's cold war. Damon was mad at her for constantly risking her well being while she was mad at him for treating her like some weak kitten. They were both right in some aspects of their arguments. Apart from that she needed a break from Damon, hunting was fun then he decided she needed to know how to fight – that was not fun. She was done with the constant surprise attacks and she felt Damon took too much pleasure in it.

"You must be Jackson, Hayley told me about you but she didn't tell me how handsome you were" Caroline beamed as she shook the werewolf's hand.

"Oh my God! Jack, are you blushing?" Hayley teased, only to be nudged playfully.

"Well it isn't very often that a beautiful vampire compliments a humble wolf"

"Charming too, can I have him?" Caroline teased causing Jackson's red blush to turn purple.

"I have never been able to make a guy go from red to purple, you must tell me your secret." Hayley said with a crooked smirk.

"I will leave you ladies to it, I have wood that won't chop itself"

"I don't think chopping your wood off is a good idea, whatever will Hayley do on your wedding night." That caused Jackson to splutter and choke, while the pretty blood drinking females looked on amused.

"Enough you 2, before you become the death of my grandson."

"Caroline this is Mary, Jackson's grandmother"

"Nice to meet you" Mary shook Caroline's hand cautiously.

"You are a young vampire I take it, hence the openness with us wolves."

"I was turned 3 years ago…"

"I see, I hope you stay so full of… light" Mary said genuinely.

"Do you need some help with lunch?" Caroline offered.

"Such good manners too" Mary said and Hayley huffed, she had other things to worry about; domestic stuff was just not her forte.

"Everything's almost done, just make yourselves at home" Mary smiled, Caroline followed Mary to the door and demanded cutlery and eating utensils to set the table.

"You're such a busy body" Hayley rolled her eyes as the blond vampire setup the picnic table outside the cabin.

"I can't stay idle, it's a curse"

"Klaus is the same, he can't just be he always needs to be up to something or the other."

"Damon forbid me from going to him. It's been almost 2 weeks"

"You aren't missing out, he's brooding."

"Stefan's disease has spread. Damon's been pretty broody unless it's time for a surprise attack. Yesterday morning I went down to get coffee and the ass of a sire decides it's okay to spear me in the middle of the kitchen while I'm still half asleep" Caroline groaned.

"He 'speared' you?" Hayley insinuated wiggling her brows and Caroline scowled at her before throwing a fork at her.

"You want to 'fork' me" Hayley spluttered then ran from the fuming vampire the hybrid and the vampire raced through the forest throwing random objects at each other, their laughter tinkling about the forest.

"Okay, I give I give!" Hayley gasped trying to wriggle out of Caroline's hold as she tickled the hybrid.

"So what gives with the surprise attacks?"

"According to Damon, the enemy will not be considerate about your coffee or you being half asleep. As for Bonnie she does nothing just rolls her eyes and plays around with her candles and grimoires."

"Any sign of Ester?"

"According to Damon she knows better than to fuck around with the Bonster – that name earned him an aneurysm and me a respite to escape."

"What about the whole life binding thing?"

"They both have points, I am actually partial to Damon. Bonnie seems to have turned suicide into a hobby. I am thinking of making it a 3 way bind."

"That sounds so dirty…."

"Your mind is dirty"

"So is yours"

"Damon is my sire what's your excuse?"

"I'm a bitch – quite literally"

"VAMPIRE BARBIE, VAMPIRA, CAROPIRE, where for art thou Caropire?" Damon's voice boomed through the bayou.

"Hide me" Caroline whispered.

"Wanna double team him?" Hayley suggested as both girls smirked before heading off in the direction of the loud vampire.

* * *

"I am so sorry Damon!" Hayley said for the eighth time since she and Caroline brought the older vampire to the Mikaelsons home.

"I didn't mean to bite him. We just wanted to win and he is infuriating to spar with" Hayley answered Elijah's unspoken question.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked as he returned, Cami in tow. Caroline; was feeling apologetic towards Klaus up until she saw the other blonde tail behind him. Her eyes blazed and she felt her fangs tingle.

"Caroline, behave" Damon whispered to her, his eyes shut as his body tried to fend off Hayley's venom.

"We double teamed Damon, he got bit so we need your blood to save my sire." Caroline's voice was hard as she more or less looked through Klaus.

"Please" She added venomously.

"Damon!" Bonnie ran inside the courtyard and knelt beside the paling vampire.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking! Do you want to die, I told you to let Caro be for today but no you just have to go and have your own way." Bonnie scolded smacking the vampire across his chest.

"Dying Judgy, everything hurts. Now you know how I feel about your suicide hobby."

"Klaus please heal this idiot so I can test my theory of giving him enough aneurysms to put him in a coma" Bonnie said in annoyance and anger.

Klaus, opened a vein just to get the Mystic Falls trio away from him, he placed a little of his blood in a glass and handed it to Bonnie.

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled sincerely.

"No" Damon gritted his teeth.

"Damon you will die if you don't drink this now."

"Don't care. Bind yourself then I'll take it."

"You're blackmailing me! I will tie you down and force it down your throat!"

"Bon, he's going fast. Just do it, in fact I want to be part of the bind."

"The two of you have lost what little semblance of sanity you have. Why are you acting like him?"

"He is my sire" Caroline shrugged then Damon coughed up copious amounts of blood all over his pristine white shirt.

"FINE! Get me another glass" Bonnie said rubbing her eyes to prevent the tears that lay in wait from falling.

Bonnie cut her palm and let her blood fall into the glass, she got Caroline to bite into Damon's wrist and let his blood mingle with hers followed by Caroline's. What they didn't expect was for the young hybrid to add her essence to the mix.

"What? I like the witch; eternity won't be fun without her. This way all 3 of us would have to die before she falls"

"I hate you all" Bonnie groaned, before concentrating on the glass before her, she said a new enochian spell she had learned from one of Ester's grimoires. The glass began to vibrate, Bonnie quickly sipped the concoction with a grimace. Then forced Damon to take a few drops before handing the glass to Caroline and Hayley while she made Damon swallow every drop of the blood Klaus offered.

"I don't feel any different do you?" Caroline asked Hayley who shook her head.

"Is that safe? Damon was infected and you are a normal vampire" Elijah pointed out to Caroline.

"I don't know; if the body fluids of a hybrid are so dangerous I would be dead, I mean Tyler and I had mind blowing sex; all kinds of sex." Caroline bit down on her lip and rubbed her neck in an inviting manner, before looking at Klaus coldly.

Bonnie was going to give them all aneurysms before Klaus decided to kill them all on Caroline's goading. She ground her teeth and spoke through them.

"Hayley, you drive. Caroline can you help me carry Damon please. Thank you Klaus." Bonnie nodded at the enraged vampire.

"So that's Caroline?" Cami asked looking as the blond walked by with Damon thrown over her shoulder.

Elijah simply sighed and made his way to his fortress of solitude in the library while his brother simmered.

* * *

 **A/N: I must say I like the way the dynamic between Caroline, Bonnie and Hayley is coming along I shall dub them CarOnLey. I really want to thank Dawnkind for the lovely reviews and the love, made my day! Hope you all enjoyed the update.  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue Assasin**


	8. Part 8 - Bad vampire

**Part 8 – Bad vampire**

Bonnie sat beside Damon's bed wiping him down with a cool wash cloth as he healed. She got Hayley to get her a few blood bags which she fed to Damon periodically. Caroline sat on the other side of Damon moping and occasionally prodding him to see if they could feel what the other person felt in the bond.

"You need something to happen to me to feel it." Bonnie sighed.

"So it's a one way radio. What if I'm in trouble and need help?" Caroline huffed, reminding Bonnie of Damon's childish streak.

"I'm sure Klaus will not allow such harm to come to you."

"Too bad he wasn't around for all the bad crap that has happened to me in the past."

"You're talking about the faux Damon? If he was so bad why did you save him?"

"I ask myself that question daily… I guess I did it for this lug." Caroline said slapping her palm on Damon's chest causing the vampire to awaken with a growl before throwing himself towards Bonnie in his sleepy haze and using her lap as a pillow.

"Caroline!" Bonnie warned.

"What? The enemy isn't going to care if Damon is healing from a werewolf bite" Caroline grinned as she continued with her plan of annoying sick Damon.

* * *

The following night Damon was wide awake and glaring daggers at Caroline and Hayley who stuck her tongue out at him as she continued going through Caroline's dossier for her wedding while enjoying fresh blood.

"Damon is your blood not warm enough?" Bonnie asked patting him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Its fine Bon, I am just staring down my attempted murderer."

"You survived" Hayley said snapping her teeth at him.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be mooning about Elijah?"

"I'm marrying Jackson."

"Well, I guess in about 60 years he will pass on naturally." Damon mused and Bonnie whacked him upside the head.

"The hell witchy."

"You are so insensitive."

"Just telling it like it is."

"It's true, Jackson is not immortal like I am, I will watch him age and die, that doesn't mean I am going to jump onto Elijah. I owe Jackson that much."

"So you're ready to give him up all together?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know if there will be a future for us down the line. I just know that making my marriage work with Jackson and getting Hope back are all that matters." Hayley quickly covered her mouth having spilled their secret out.

"Getting Hope back?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, hope; we all need some hope in our lives." Hayley tried to cover while Damon burst out laughing.

"No honey, don't do that you already exposed yourself. So you found a way to keep the kid alive." Hayley was about to speak but Damon raised his hand.

"Not a word, the less we know the better." Damon continued.

"I am happy that your little girl survived and I am sad that you had to be separated from her." Bonnie said patting Hayley's hand as Caroline stared off into space probably thinking about Klaus.

"We won't speak of this again." Damon said with finality finally ripping into his blood bag.

"Thank you. The Mikaelsons are family in a way but you guys are friends…. I really needed this sort of camaraderie." Hayley said resting her head on Caroline's shoulder who patted her thigh absently. Damon vanished and returned with his favourite brand of bourbon pouring each of them a shot.

"To friendship, blood and creepy witchy stuff." Damon toasted and Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

The following day saw Damon and Bonnie out getting supplies for the house. As much as they fought they immensely enjoyed shopping together. Kai was settling into his role as butler of the Chateau Salvatore even though he didn't get paid for it. His strange creepy obsession with Damon and Bonnie was the most probable reason he refused to leave. Caroline took her time to relax out in the garden in her bikini soaking up some sun. Hayley had gone out for pack business so she had a few moments of quiet to enjoy by herself as she languidly stretched her arms out like a cat.

"Kai, I'd like a cosmo with O positive please." Caroline called out knowing the creepy fellow was a short distance away spying on her.

She sighed in content as the cold liquid made its way down her throat.

"I take it that the concoction is to your liking." Klaus annoyed voice called and Caroline shot up in fright not expecting the ancient to be standing before her.

"Klaus, what are you doing here. Where is Kai?"

"Indisposed." He answered as he looked over her making her skin tingle and her core throb uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Damon and Bonnie are out, they will be out for a while."

"I didn't come to see the witch and vampire show."

"Oh…"

"I came here because you are playing a very dangerous game love."

"I am sorry about the dagger. It was stupid and I won't do it ever again." Caroline said in a slight panic throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sorry won't fix my insult."

"I'll leave if that's what you want."

"There is still a debt to be paid." Klaus said as he closed in on the young vampire.

"Please don't kill me." Caroline said softly closing her eyes only to be dragged away to the confines of Damon's cellar.

"I have compelled your little human servant to count every tree in the bayou and Elijah wants to speak to your witch about a grimoire he found. Which leaves us some time to exact your debt."

"Klaus, you're frightening me."

"I was planning on doing a much much more to you then the older Salvatore reminded me that you were a child." Klaus said circling the visibly disturbed vampire.

"So I am going to discipline you as I would a child." Klaus said pulling Caroline over his knees and baring her bottom to the cold air of the cellar.

"What the fuck-" Thwack! Klaus open handed slap to her bottom resounded in the cellar.

"You're going to-" Thwack, Caroline felt shame like no other as Klaus continued his assault on her smarting ass, the tears she was trying to hold in fell freely of their own violation. When he was done, he simply pulled the abnormally quiet girls bottom up and left her on the cold floor.

"Next time you mention that resurrected castrated dog I will find him and bring his heart to you as a present."

Caroline pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes in disbelief as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

Damon felt uneasy about Caroline so he left Bonnie with Elijah and rushed home to find his front door wide open and no manservant in sight. Then he smelt it, the salt of Caroline's tears and her fear.

"Bon, get back right now." Damon growled into his mobile before tossing it aside to go to Caroline.

* * *

"I know he is your brother and Caroline has offended him but whatever he did was not called for!" Damon was livid as he recounted the state he found Caroline in.

"Do you know what he did to her? Do you think he may have forced…" Elijah did not want to finish that train of thought the very idea sickening him.

"I didn't get any scent of arousal. Just Klaus and Caroline's fear. Vampire Barbie is off limits. I don't want Klaus anywhere near her. I trust you will ensure that he stays away." Damon said with a raised brow.

"I will try best I can. I am not sure why Klaus would do what he did."

"Klaus is a psychopath, he likes destroying beautiful things. Which is what he will do to your witch." A strange woman who wandered into the courtyard said before raising her hand and waving Damon's spine at him.

"Ester" Elijah growled, catching the body of the desiccating vampire and placing it out of Ester's path.

"This is how you will all end up, if you do not submit to me. Cast aside these bodies and accept my offer to live mortal lives and not these sinful ones.

"You killed your own grandchild, we will never bow to you. We have been together always and we will remain together forever. It doesn't matter how many times you resurrect yourself or Michael we will always triumph over you."

"I concur" Klaus roared from behind the witch meat suit his mother had chosen. He quickly snapped her neck sending her soul scurrying for a new host.

"Who's going to tell the Bennett witch?" Klaus asked looking over at Damon's corpse.

* * *

 **A/N: Took me a while to update, was getting my GoT on then I got a car of auction which I am trying to fix and get some mobility in my life... I love Audi's anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Thank you Dawnkind for the kind words made my day. Sooo how will Damon come back to his lovely ladies (BonCarLey). I felt the Klaus Caroline spank was a bit over the top then again Klaus was still in his asshole stage (remember he cursed Hayley and all the wolves). Anyway for the X-Men fans there is an awesome fic that I read everytime I need a pick me up. It's called Squeaky and Stripes it's a Gambit/Rogue fic (I will pick Gambit over every other fictional character in the world any day except maybe - well no one apparently)**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	9. Part 9 - A Quandary

**Part 9 – A quandary**

Bonnie and Caroline were on their knees before the covered body, they had been that way since they got there hoping the body beneath the sheet was not Damon, too afraid to confirm their worst fears.

"Are you sure it's Damon?" Caroline choked. Elijah gave a single solemn nod.

"It can't, no, you can't leave us!" Bonnie cried.

"After everything, I won't accept this Damon. I will break the bond and come find you on the other side!" Bonnie growled grabbing a shard of glass to cut into her palm.

"Bonnie, don't you dare!" Hayley said ripping the glass from her hands.

"This is not what he wanted."

"I don't want to, I can't… He was supposed to be home with us, be he was supposed to be annoying us knocking back bourbon and butting into our girl talk" Bonnie was in pain, her heart was shattering and then there was darkness, Klaus knocked her out and Caroline growled at him.

"It's better this way. We'll get rid of the body."

"You will not touch my Sire!" Caroline growled baring her fangs.

"We'll take them both back to the château" Hayley said trying to diffuse the volatile situation. Hayley caught movement from the corner of her eye and pounced away from a very rabid looking Damon before he attacked Bonnie.

"The hell"

Damon eyed them all frantically his golden eyes and black veins making him look even more monstrous.

"Golden eyes… a hybrid" Elijah theorized.

"But how" Klaus marvelled as he circled the newly resurrected vampire.

"Heel" Klaus tested his sire bond and felt pleasure as the older Salvatore brother bowed before him on his knees.

"What's going on" Hayley asked.

"I have no idea… a new way to make hybrids without the blood of the doppelganger. Fascinating"

"Damon, can you hear me? Are you still in there?" Caroline asked edging closer to her sire.

"Damon, let's go home. Maybe after some rest we can figure this out" Hayley suggested and the vampire was at her side in a fraction of the time it would take a normal vampire. His eyes still golden and veins still protruding. He awaited further instruction.

"Come here to your Master and kneel before me" Klaus ordered.

"Stop" Hayley ordered leaving the resurrected Damon stuck between them.

"Stop it both of you." Elijah said glaring and Klaus and Hayley.

"Take him with you, I'll be by shortly so we can figure out what's going on." Elijah said glaring at Klaus.

* * *

Hayley and Caroline decided to leave Damon tied with vervain soaked ropes so they could tend to Bonnie.

"He isn't like Tyler when he turned. Tyler was still himself just loyal to Klaus." Caroline said as she and Hayley sipped blood in the kitchen.

"He's more primal, and stronger than the average hybrid, but his mind… his mind is not present." Hayley replied.

"A loyal dog like Klaus always wanted, except he may have split loyalties. I think having both your blood and Klaus in his system as well as the bind that Bonnie performed is somehow the reason he is still with us" Caroline theorized.

"A very interesting theory" Klaus replied as he walked in with an annoyed Elijah.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Collecting my newest pet"

"My sire is not your pet!" Caroline spat, her rage threatening to spill over.

"I think we should all cool down." Elijah said, placing a steadying hand on Klaus shoulder.

"How do we bring back Damon?" Hayley asked Elijah.

"I think he is perfect the way he is."

"He isn't just sired to you Klaus he is sired to me as well." Hayley sniped.

"Sired is sired, and he is mine."

"Give up Hayley. Klaus doesn't think people are people. Just possessions he can use. Like Pawns on a chessboard. You're lucky the kid isn't around or he'd make her a pawn as well." Caroline spat her vision beginning to cloud in a red haze as her veins started to show.

"You will stand down." Klaus ordered grabbing Caroline by the forearms and trying to compel her.

"Your compulsion will not work you sick control freak!" Caroline shouted and slapped him.

"Behave" Elijah growled getting between Caroline and Klaus.

"Damon had me sipping my blood with vervain since we got here, your tricks won't work."

"Bonnie is waking up." Hayley said as she used her enhanced senses to check on Damon and Bonnie while the trio argued. Caroline was gone in an instant to her best friend's side.

"Klaus, Elijah. I think it might be a better idea to do this in the morning. Once everyone has a chance to cool down. It might be better if just Elijah came. Klaus, I don't know what you did to Caroline; I am going to assume it was something sick and demented, because the Caroline I spoke to yesterday cared about you, this Caroline wants to burn you alive. I just want you to ask yourself one question. Will Hope be proud of your actions?" Hayley said with a raised brow.

Klaus had the decency to look ashamed before he bolted. Elijah nodded at Hayley before making his exit.

* * *

Bonnie sat before the snarling Hybrid blood in hand. She was grateful he was alive and before her but she needed to bring him back, his conscious that is back.

"Damon, are you in there somewhere? I need you to fight and come back to us." Bonnie said as she placed the bag to the hybrids lips who drank greedily from it.

"Come on old man, whose going to prepare me?" Caroline asked as she wiped the blood that started to drip from his vervained wrists.

"Stop struggling" Hayley commanded and Damon sat still.

"We need him to turn completely… I had Tyler turn over and over again that's how he broke his Sire bond."

"You think that will work for Damon?"

"I'm not sure. Right now all we can do is try…."

"What activates the werewolf gene?" Caroline asked, her mind buzzing with the mention of Tyler.

"Spilling blood."

"Damon hasn't spilled blood since he turned, look at his eyes! They're just golden like a werewolves but a hybrid's eyes are black with a gold ring around the iris! Damon was basically reborn, he needs to kill and complete the werewolf part of the transformation." Caroline was breathless with her theory.

"The full moon is tonight… but we would need to sacrifice someone." Hayley said looking at Bonnie.

"Let's find someone" Bonnie said as the doorbell rang.

"We're in the cellar." Hayley called hoping whoever it was heard her. If it was a human they could bugger off, Kai disappeared and she was in no mood to entertain humans.

"I see they're both awake" Elijah said as he approached Bonnie and Damon.

"We have a theory… well Caroline has a theory" Hayley said.

"What would her theory be?"

"Damon is a hybrid but he hasn't performed the part of the process for the werewolf gene to activate. If we consider his rise as a hybrid as a resurrection then he needs to kill someone before the full moon. Once he turns the first time we are hoping he comes back to himself." Caroline explained.

"You realize this requires innocent blood to be spilled?" Elijah directed his question at Bonnie.

"For the love of God, I don't care! I just want Damon back and I don't care if he burns through a hundred mortals! I get what he is, he is death itself you all are." Bonnie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'll go choose the sacrifice." Caroline said in all seriousness as she stomped away.

"I guess I will tell Klaus about your progress on the matter." Elijah said and turned to leave.

"Elijah wait." Bonnie said and Hayley raised a brow.

"Before you go there is something you need to know about your brother."

* * *

"I can't believe that bastard did that to Caroline" Hayley fumed. Elijah was doubly shamed over Bonnie's revelation before he made a hurried exit.

"Remind me to give him an aneurysm." Bonnie sighed.

"How you holding up? Any suicidal thoughts?"

"I was not going to kill myself I was just going to break the bond so I could find a way to the other side and drag him back."

"So basically you were considering suicide. Damon and Caroline are right about you."

"Not you too" Bonnie sighed.

"Damon has been trying to help me be a better witch, he's been letting me try all my spell work and psychic attacks on him"

"Ouch… I have been the victim of aneurysms from Finn, I can't believe someone would volunteer for that kind of pain."

"Damon says that in a way they'll also make him stronger."

"Stronger than surprise attacks"

"Don't start… he threw a snake into the shower with me the other day saying the enemy won't care if I am showering."

"I thought he was only training Caroline"

"He has been trying to help me get stronger as well." Bonnie said lifting her skirt to revel a tiny pistol strapped to it.

"My aim is terrible but it's enough to hurt someone and get away. Damon says magic should not be relied on alone."

"He has come a long way."

"We went through a lot in the prison world. We were alone for the longest time till we figured Kai was stalking us. After wanting to kill each other we realised that we were the only people there and we needed each other. He opened up to me about so much. His father, his mom, Katherine…."

"So… did you have sex?"

"NO!"

"Did you want to, you were alone for months… I would have done him."

"Damon has been around for 150 years, he has control in that regard… As for me I've had sex like once in my life with Jeremy."

"The baby Gilbert?" Hayley sounded like she wanted to throw up.

"Haha… I was lonely and he was there and he was sweet to me."

"From what I hear he was sweet to his ghost ex as well" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You screwed Klaus" Bonnie retorted.

"Touché"

"Any luck with finding a way to send Ester and her sons back to hell?"

"Well not back to hell but back to their original bodies…"

"Do tell…"

"I am not entirely sure but it involves their remains and blood from Elijah"

"Why Elijah?"

"Klaus is not a full blooded family member…"

"I am back!" Caroline trilled as she walked in with a man who bared a striking similarity to Klaus.

"I don't blame you" Hayley shrugged as the compelled man stood before them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked my hybrid twist on Damon, I must say I really love the relationship between my BonCarLey and Damon... I have a question, how should Caroline get retribution from Klaus? Klaus is still in his asshole phase so it's got to be something that would gut him...  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	10. Part 10 - Reborn

**Part 10 - Reborn**

"What if this doesn't work… what if it works too well and he gets stuck as a wolf!" Caroline panicked as they waited for night to fall completely. Damon stood behind Hayley waiting for her command.

"It's going to work Caro, it has too."

"Are we late for the party?" Klaus asked as he appeared in the clearing with Elijah.

"Just in time."

"Come here boy come here" Klaus called Damon to him and patted him on the head.

"What if his face gets stuck that way! How are you going to kiss him!" Caroline ignored Klaus and began a new tirade on what could go wrong while Bonnie ignored her insinuation of her and Damon kissing.

"The moon will reach its zenith soon." Hayley said sitting on a log and taking off her moonlight ring.

"You're going to change?" Elijah asked.

"I am going to induct him into my pack." Hayley answered.

"You think Damon would be happy with you as his Alpha?" Klaus asked.

"Damon would be happy to have the support of people who understand him each time the moon beckons us to change."

The rest of the wait was spent in silence expect for Caroline's tirades every now and then about what could go wrong.

Klaus was livid when he saw the human Caroline had found to sacrifice for Damon, livid and delighted. The fact that he was still under her skin, still affecting her, still angering her meant that she was still his and he would find a way to put his psychotic behaviour, as Elijah put it, behind them. It was going to take great efforts to win the fair Caroline's favour.

"It's time Damon – drink him dry" Hayley commanded as Damon bared fangs before pouncing on the man and exsanguinated the life from him. His body began convulsing as he dropped the corpse, his limbs twisted and contorted. In front of him Hayley cried out in pain as she too began the painful process of changing.

Bonnie looked away, she couldn't take the look of pain that contorted the faces of her friends anymore. Finally she heard a primal howl, she almost laughed when she saw that Damon had turned into a black wolf, a black wolf who was about to attack her and Caroline. A smaller greyish wolf knocked the black wolf over and growled at him forcing the black wolf to whine then bare its throat to the smaller wolf.

Hayley moved over to Damon and licked his face and nuzzled him before running into the forest with him at her flank.

"Where the hell are they going?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a full moon, the pack will be hunting. We might as well get out of these woods." Elijah answered offering his arm to Caroline who looked like she might bite it off. Klaus tried to glare a hole through the back of Elijah's head.

"I am not a savage like my brother I assure you. I just want to talk to you." Caroline huffed.

"Let's get Bonnie home first then we can talk over hot chocolate" Caroline said patting Elijah's hand and throwing her arm around Bonnie as she led her away.

"What are you playing at?" Klaus asked as he turned around to head for the Mikaelson compound.

"I am trying to fix the damage you caused."

* * *

Bonnie went to have a nap after making Caroline swear that she would let her know the minute Damon was back. Caroline sat before Elijah with her arms crossed waiting for the ancient to speak.

"I am sorry about my brother's transgressions."

"Sorry won't cut it, Klaus put his hands on me without my permission I might add. He hurt and humiliated me under my own roof!"

"I know Damon was livid when he came to see me"

"Damon was there for me?" Caroline asked.

"Before he was attacked he warned me to keep Klaus away. He said that you were off limits. He was extremely upset."

"I guess he really does care" Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Probably more than Nicklaus cares for us. I envy you truly"

"Damon wasn't like that I guess Bonnie and Elena really changed him."

"Maybe Nicklaus needs that kind of motivation."

"Maybe Cami can be his Bonnie. I am done with him. I thought we had something I guess I was wrong."

"Perhaps… you would like to join me for dinner sometime?"

"And risk Hayley ripping my face off; no thank you."

"How complicated our lives are…" Their little conversation was cut short when Hayley walked in covered in dirt and blood followed by an annoyed Damon covered in filth as well.

"Damon!" Caroline shrieked throwing herself at her sire and squeezing him as hard as she could ignoring the mud and twigs that were now all over her.

"I am dirty, I smell like Stefan's leftover Bambi and I am now a mutt." Damon said dryly pushing Caroline away gently.

"I don't care you're alive!" Caroline squealed, once again hugging the older vampire with all her strength, before stepping away to take a look at her sire alive and undead once again.

"Well it was thanks to you" Hayley chimed in as she put her arm over Caroline's shoulders covering her in more Bayou muck.

"It is good to see you back to your senses Damon" Elijah nodded.

"Well the first thing I am going to do is rip out Ester's heart."

"Klaus has … taken care of Ester for now. I bid you farewell. I will see you in the morning." With that Elijah was gone.

"What about the sire bond?" Caroline asked.

"Once thing at a time. At least he isn't a growling drooling subhuman. Where's Bonnie?" Hayley asked and Damon growled lowly while she smirked at him.

"Crap! I forgot to wake her up as soon as you returned."

"Let her sleep, she must have taken a lot of strain, and I'd like to delay the aneurism she's going to give me for the morning. Right now I want to get clean and then I want some me time. Where the fuck is Kai, this house is a mess!"

"11 974 trees!" Kai said breathlessly before he collapsed on the floor of the kitchen.

"Klaus sent him to count the trees in the bayou." Caroline said looking down at the spent human.

"Maybe we should move, Italy is perfect this time of year." Damon said with a faux enthusiasm.

"We have to help Hayley and ensure our own survival by not letting Klaus die." Caroline sighed.

"We'll go after" She smirked and Damon patted her on the head before vanishing into his private bathroom.

"You'd leave us?" Hayley asked.

"We'll be back. I've just never seen Italy. I know Damon has a home with compelled owners just waiting for us."

"I guess I should also wash up and go to bed, see you in the morning Care." Hayley said stretching out as she headed for the guest bathroom.

 _Since when does Hayley live here?_ Caroline pondered.

 _You honestly haven't noticed that she's been staying in the room next to Bonnie since that stupid stunt the 2 of you pulled?_ Damon answered in her mind as he stepped in his shower.

* * *

"I thought you'd be asleep" Caroline asked a freshly cleaned and dressed Damon as he sat in the den with a glass of scotch.

"Can't too much happening." Damon sighed rubbing his palm over his eyes.

"It's disorienting, sounds are a bit louder, smells sharper. At least my taste is a little better than when I was a vampire."

"So you're almost turning again" Caroline said coming to sit cross legged on the floor in front of Damon.

"Thank you for bringing me back, I would still be some primal beast if it wasn't for you."

"That's what family does." Caroline shrugged and that is how they spent their night. In companionable silence watching the flames in the fireplace till they died down. That was how Bonnie found them in morning. Caroline asleep on the floor and Damon in his chair, she was going to kill Caroline… later… She walked over to Damon and ran her fingers through his hair, earning a sigh from the slowly awakening vampire. Damon held Bonnie's hand and pulled her to him. The young witch crawled onto his lap and sighed in content.

"Let's not die anymore, kay" Bonnie said burying her head in the crook of his neck and taking in his scent.

 _Sniffing me again…_

Damon smirked stroking her hair.

"Oh come on would the two of you just make out already!" Caroline sighed from her spot on the floor, a teasing smirk on her face as Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her.

"How about you go kiss Hayley" Bonnie retorted at that Hayley walked in and pecked Caroline on the lips, then they both looked at Damon and Bonnie.

"You are impossible!" Bonnie growled and pecked Damon on the nose ever so lightly before hopping off his lap.

"Let's get going with breakfast, I'm hungry. Has anyone seen Kai" Bonnie said in a hurry as she rushed out of the den and away from Haroline as she had dubbed them.

"When she witchy migraines you don't come crying to me" Damon said standing up and stretching the muscles in his back.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally updated, I got a little stuck with the next part (Also distracted with X-men fanfiction - not the movieverse as they ruined it) but I think I have got it now. Hope you enjoyed the update.  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	11. Part 11 – Witchy trouble

**Part 11 – Witchy trouble**

"Hey Damon" Hayley said casually.

"Yeah"

"Take off your clothes" Damon's hands immediately went to his shirt and ripped it off.

"Okay stop"

"What was that?"

"The sire bond" Caroline answered.

"Sorry bud but you're going to have to pack up your essentials… I am going to take you somewhere where you can break the bond before Klaus finds out the sire bond is still active." Hayley said making her way to her room.

"Maybe you could take a break as well, go see your mom. Check on Stefan and Lena for me, and Jeremy for Bon…" Damon said removing the rest of his ruined shirt.

"What about Bonnie?"

"The witch stays with me" Damon shrugged as he went to tell Bonnie that they would be going of the grid with Hayley in some dense bush more than likely. He hoped witchy wouldn't be too put off by mosquitos and other creepy crawlies not to mention the lack of technology…. She was definitely going to witchy migraine him.

"Take Kai with you… if something happens you can use him as a human shield at least."

Caroline rolled her eyes, they always stuck her with Kai.

* * *

Bonnie was grateful for small mercies, Damon under duress from Hayley, let Bonnie stay in a cute little BnB while the 2 of them got their Hybrid on. It also meant that despite the comfort of having a roof over a head and hot water she was bored as hell.

"Stupid blood sucking leech." She growled, flopping down face first on the bed. She could have been at their home, practising spells, reading grimoires or catching up on all the shows she missed while being dead. Damon insisted on dragging her everywhere.

"Well seeing as Damon decided I had to come I will amuse myself and rifle through his stuff." Bonnie sighed and pulled Damon's bag towards her.

She first got out his toiletries, then his clothes, unsurprisingly there was no underwear.

"Surprise, surprise he likes to free ball." Bonnie shook her head in annoyance as she continued her exploration.

She found his ID which stated he was born in the 1980's and his wallet which was brimming with little pieces of paper with numbers and lipstick kisses, scoffed and threw them away. Next she moved on to a really old photo of a painted picture in it were 2 boys one in his early teens and the other a mere child.

"That must be Stefan and Damon" Bonnie smiled caressing the photo of the Salvatore brothers.

Lastly she found a picture of Elena, she felt bad for Damon. All he did on the other side was talk about what he would do when he saw Elena, how he would take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He threw his future with her away permanently when he gave Caroline the cure that they collected in the prison world. She protested against it passionately but Damon would not listen. He wanted to return Elena's humanity to her as a wedding gift for her and Stefan. He would see Stefan again in time but he knew Stefan wanted Elena to live life fully as a human. Bonnie leapt in shock as Damon's phone rang.

"Hello, Damon Salvatore; cocky bastard and supposed sexy beast at your service" Bonnie said in a terrible attempt of mimicking Damon's voice.

"Bon?" Caroline questioned on the other side.

"Yeah, Damon isn't here. They haven't been back since yesterday morning." Bonnie sighed crossing her legs Indian style as she packed Damon's belongings back in his bag.

"Jeez, I can't imagine what Damon must be going through. I called to let you know I have reached safely as you ordered. I spent the morning with the newlyweds and handed them the cure. I told them that you led me to it through a dream and you told me that you love us and want us to be happy." Caroline sighed. She did not like lying to Elena even if they were not the very best of friends for the moment.

"What did she say?"

"Stefan was being Stefan, broody and sceptical and Elena cried and said she missed you too"

"I miss her too…"

"Yeah… Anyway. I have great news! My correspondence studies have been approved so I can come home and continue with my education and my vampucation" Caroline laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her use of Damon's newest word.

"That's great! I was hoping you could continue with the semester rather than doing it all over again here. You would have lost so many months of work."

"Mom isn't too happy with me right now so I think I am going to stay here for a week or two… maybe I can convince her to hang up that sheriff badge for some mardi gras beads." Caroline chuckled.

"How is Jeremy?" Bonnie asked almost forgetting about her ex boyfriend.

"Drunk off his ass most likely, his relationship is kinda rocky with the baby included…"

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Bonnie asked composing herself.

"A girl… he named her Anna"

"I guess we know who it's been all along."

"Oh come on Bon you have this thing with Damon now. I must say I found it unsettling when you started seeing him. It was like my 2 younger siblings turned into Cercei and Jaimie"

"Who?"

"Gosh you are so watching that show with me and Damon, from the beginning!"

"So I need to jet. I am meeting Matt and Tyler at the grill for drinks. Then I am having dinner with my mom. I am hoping she finally met someone! By the way Enzo is still moping around town, he's been following me it's creepy."

"Be careful Care, I don't get the greatest vibe from him."

"If he pisses me off I'll just ask Damon to bite him. Take care!" Bonnie sighed as her stomach rumbled in hunger. She finally hit the jackpot in one of the pockets on Damon's bag she had never felt so happy to see an energy bar in her life. It was at that moment when she was making foodgasm sounds that Hayley and Damon decided to return – naked…

"What the hell is wrong with the 2 of you!" Bonnie yowled blocking her eyes.

"Well we can't exactly wear clothing as wolves." Hayley said coming out with a towel thrown over her shoulder along with a little cosmetic bag with her essentials and clothes. Damon followed behind her with his black jeans on and some clean clothes thrown over his shoulder and Bonnie's bag in his hand.

"We're going to commune with nature and go skinny dipping" Damon shrugged and emptied Bonnie's bag out on the bed, grabbing a simple dress and throwing it at the young witch.

"What makes you think I want to go skinny dipping with you."

"You're coming skinny dipping with us" Hayley grinned using her vampire speed to strip and throw the dress over Bonnie in 2 blinks of an eye.

"Hey Damon did one of your relatives marry one of Hayley's ancestors? The two of you a too much alike" Bonnie snorted then yelped as Hayley threw her over her shoulder in a fireman hold and vamped off with the screaming witch.

* * *

Day had almost completely faded to night by the time the trio returned, they stopped by a diner a little ways away from the BnB and got themselves (mainly Bonnie) some food after which Damon and Bonnie returned to their lodgings whilst Hayley went out to meet Jackson for some nookie.

"How is the breaking of the sire bond coming along?" Bonnie asked as they played black jack on the floor.

"Not as great as I hoped but we are making inroads" Damon huffed.

"Do you feel any different?"

"My senses are sharper and the taste of human food is a little more palatable, I hate that I now have to turn into a dog"

"On the bright side, you can kill vampires with a bite and you won't be affected by a wolf bite"

"And I have to do all this strange new pack stuff, it's embarrassing having to lose yourself like that… the wolf is like this other being, you're kind off awake but you're taking a back seat in your own body for some kind of body snatcher…"

"You could have been dead..."

"Hayley told me about the stunt with the glass piece" Damon's eyes burned into Bonnie.

"I need you to put yourself first my little bird, I don't want you throwing your life away especially not for someone as undeserving as me."

"What point is there to live without you Damon, was all that shit we went through for nothing?" Bonnie almost growled.

"I have lived a long life Bon, I've seen many places and I got to see two people I care for so deeply be happy."

"It's not so happy if Elena isn't whole" Bonnie argued.

"Can't you just let me be happy instead of going on and on about Elena's happiness?"

"Sorry…"

Bonnie looked away and Damon sighed and held his arm out to Bonnie pulling her to his side.

"We have a new lease on life without the old bullshit and baggage, let's just be in the now." Damon said into her hair as he kissed her temple.

"Jeremy had a little girl… he named her Anna… I am actually not surprised. I guess I'll always be the girl the guys settle for or want to use for her witchy powers." Bonnie laughed humourlessly.

"Hey, what did I say? New lease none of that old crap. You are a wonderful, sexy amazing woman with a banging bod" Damon gave emphasis by squeezing Bonnie's ass cheek and grinned as she shrieked and slapped him on the chest.

"I am so grateful to have you around."

"Me too Bon, me too"

* * *

It took three more days for Damon to break the sire bond completely. Bonnie was grateful to be back in her own bed in her own home with all the comforts of the modern world.

"Bon, I'm going out for… pack business" Damon called out, the term feeling strange and foreign in his mouth but he had to stand by Hayley.

"Don't forget Marcel is coming by with his witch friend for dinner, we're running low on blood. Caroline usually does the blood runs, but she's away."

"Blood, no problem. Call Caropire, tell her to come home soon" Damon called and vanished from the porch after closing the door.

It was well after noon when Bonnie finished cleaning their home from top to bottom and got started on dinner when she got a call from Caroline.

"Hey Caro, how was the wedding? I was just about to call you!" Bonnie waved at Hayley and Damon as they entered the kitchen.

"What! How is that even possible?" Damon and Hayley's ears perked as they overheard Caroline hysterical on the other end. Bonnie not knowing what to do handed the phone to the oldest person in the room at that moment… Damon.

"Care bear, we will figure it out later we need you to get home for now… then we'll figure out a way. Where are you? Good stay at the boarding house. Help is on its way" Damon turned to Hayley who raised her hand to him.

"I'll go you don't need to ask… You realize I need to take Klaus… He's the only one the witches will have trouble with, he can keep them occupied while I escape with Care. I'll bring her home safe."

"Thank you, be careful. I would go but Caroline said she doesn't want me or Bon there as we heard."

"I am going to go get Klaus. You two need to start prepping. I guess it's a good thing you're meeting Davina. She's cool, she's just been dealt a raw deal by Klaus… I hope you're able to sway her to our side before she becomes a host body"

"We'll do our best. Good luck with Klaus" Bonnie said coming to stand beside Damon whose arm automatically went around her waist.

When Hayley left Bonnie let out the breath she was unintentionally holding and turned to Damon wide eyed.

"How the fuck is Caroline a surrogate for Alaric and Jo's kid?" Bonnie panicked and Damon shrugged, he knew absolute fuck all about witches, sure he'd fucked a good few but he'd never bothered to study the craft, maybe it was time he started enlightening himself seeing as the most fucked up witchy crap happened either to him or the people her knew.

"If Alaric is an original how was he able to procreate…" Damon wondered…

"What exactly has been going on in Mystic Falls while we were dead…?" Bonnie sighed. She felt a headache coming on with the shit storm she felt approaching.

"I swear the place is cursed" Damon sighed and unconsciously slid his hand further up Bonnie's shirt, fingers strumming on her ribs below her breast while her heart pound and pulse raced.

"You okay Bon?" Damon asked felling the change in the rhythm of her heart beat and raising a brow in confusion as his partner had her eyes closed he head tilted towards the heavens as the blood racing through her vein brought his gaze to her supple neck.

"Yeah, it's just we never get a break you know… Can you finish up with dinner while I go get ready?"

"For Marcel?" Damon tried very hard not to spit out the name.

"Are you crazy, after what the 3 of us did to him I don't know how I am going to face him! He must think I'm such a tart, Goddess I met him like 5 minutes and tried to lick him…"

"As I recall Caro did the same, and Hayley was pretty much trying to rape the guy…" Damon teased and Bonnie threw a dishtowel at him then raced to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd done... Sorry for the delay guys, I had three different ideas for this chappie... one involved Stefan and Enzo but I scrapped it, the second involved Liz's cancer and I scrapped that too because they just gave Liz a dread disease to make Caroline loopy so she'd fall into Stefan's arms and Stelena would be dead for good, sadly Steroline was a huge fail...Thanks for the kind words Dawnkind!  
**

 **Dawnkind:** I did enjoy it! Bamon's slow burn is driving me crazy. More, please? **  
**

 **I don't want to rush the Bamon and do the whole jealousy angle I want them to be as natural as possible...**

 **Kai is not Jo's twin brother in this fic, he is just a weird guy named Kai as was my initial impression of him when I stopped watching VD which was when they decided that Damon shouldn't give a rats ass about Bonnie when he made it home because of her sacrifice... that was just it for me. I had been watching it in drabbles before but that particular moment destroyed it for me, Bonnie's always getting tortured and having to sacrifice the few people that do truly care for her and what do they give her in return? The Damon knock off, seriously WTF! Okay rant done I hope that bitch Julie Plec and her dumbass minion Caroline Dries end up in a special place in hell... I am going to my good place which involves Eric Northman... sigh... I miss True Blood... Anyway. BTW there was an author here, KazumiXHeartless, not sure if she's switched accounts but hun if you are still following my fics drop me a PM just so I know you're okay :)**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	12. Part 12 – Magical space buns

**Part 12 – Magical space buns**

Elena was surprised to find Klaus and Hayley on her doorstep, she was even more surprised when Caroline practically leapt at Hayley blubbering.

"Elena Gilbert… mortality suits you" Klaus greeted the now human Elena.

"Klaus." She nodded stiffly, she would never trust the original.

"You ready love?" Klaus asked Caroline who simply nodded her tear streaked face. There was another knock on the door and a human Alaric entered drenched in blood followed by Sheriff Forbes.

"Am I missing something?" Klaus asked circling the broken man.

"There was a barrier over the town that kept magic out, when Alaric passed the barrier after an accident and he lost his vampiric powers, Jo is…. was a doctor she saved him in his human form…" Matt answered from behind Elena as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Interesting… and the barrier?"

"Jo was a witch, her old coven had a vision about her unborn twins and came here to kill her along with the babies… They were siphon witches, they absorbed all the magic from the barrier." Elena patted Matt's hand on her shoulder. Klaus noticed the absence of her wedding ring.

"I'm ready…" Caroline said leaning on Hayley looking pale.

"What's wrong with her?" Klaus asked coming to Caroline's side.

"They are siphon witches, they're siphoning the magic that makes me a vampire." Caroline began tearing up again.

"Then get them out!" Klaus growled at Elena, Matt and Alaric.

"They can't, no one can operate, how do we explain why I keep healing when they cut me?" Klaus put his hand on Caroline's flat stomach and concentrated, sure enough there was a slight pull as the twins started feeding off the magic that brought him into being. He let them have their fill and removed his hand when the pull stopped. Caroline looked at him wide eyed.

"Drink" Klaus said as he offered his open wrist to Caroline.

"We're going to have to discuss this with your witch" Klaus said offering his hand to Caroline after she took in his blood.

"Care, stay here we'll figure it out. I can call Lucy Bennett. Let us help you." Elena pleaded with her friend.

"I have people back home who need me."

"But you are home Care…"

"Home is in New Orleans"

"Where is Stefan?" Hayley asked and Elena's eyes went cold.

"We aren't together anymore… I filed for divorce." Klaus eyes flicked to Caroline and she shook her head.

"Rigggght so then let's be on our way." Hayley said wanting to leave the boarding house and all the drama that came with Mystic Falls behind.

* * *

"How can you take Klaus's side!" Davina screeched at Bonnie who was pinching the bridge of her nose to keep from slapping the young witch in front of her.

"You need to learn to understand the bigger picture." Bonnie sighed then glared at Damon and Marcel who had retired to the other end of the room for gin and B+.

"Should we intervene… it could get ugly" Marcel asked Damon.

"Let the witches handle each other, the only thing you'll achieve getting in the middle of them is a major witchy migraine…"

"Personal experience?" Marcel questioned.

"You have no idea... I wouldn't get in Bonnie's way if she's mad. She nearly burn me alive once." Damon shrugged and Marcel glared at him.

"And you're still with her…"

"I'm a masochist" Damon responded with a feral grin.

"The bigger picture! He killed my friend, he's threatened to kill me and he has killed dozens of other witches."

"So why didn't you save them?' Bonnie asked, her voice like ice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're the all-powerful witch Davina, the harvest girl, the pet of the ancestors. Where were the ancestors when all these witches were killed? Watching silently right? The ancestral witches are no better than the vampires, they too will kill whoever stands in the way of their goals."

"That's different…"

"How different Davina? Do you know how many witches have fallen since Ester returned with Mikael, Finn and Kol or do you just not care?"

"I'm not the one shacking up with one of them…" Davina argued childishly and found herself flung against the wall of the Salvatore house with Bonnie glaring at her. She couldn't move, any spell she tried was simply crushed by Bonnie's expression.

"Bon" Damon murmured from his spot on the other side where he held a hand in front of Marcel to keep him from attacking Bonnie. Bonnie sighed and released the foolish younger witch who slid boneless to the floor.

"How did you do that? You didn't even call to the powers of your ancestors…"

"I don't need to. I broke away from them because all of this bullshit is their fault. You think witch ancestors care about you? Think again. I died more times than I care to count, I had the guilt of the ancestors torturing my grandmother for trying to keep my friends alive. You know how I came back each time… It was Damon, we never saw eye to eye but he was always the one who rescued me not the fucking ancestors. The day you stop thinking of the ancestors as some sort of shield and start seeing them as the true danger they are, on that day come see me."

"Damon, I am going to bed. I'll see you in a bit. Please clear up for me." Bonnie smiled at Damon then trudged up the stairs.

"I guess we should go." Marcel said draining his drink.

"Probably for the best… Listen; don't tell Bonnie I said this but she's right. I nearly kill her because of one of her ancestors… never trust witch ancestors, they will use you to their own ends and once you're on the other side they will use you some more. The girl is very young and naïve, Bon was different. I feel for you brother, you're going to have a hard time keeping her from causing her own life to terminate prematurely." Damon patted the chocolate **(A\N: Fuck it I would drink Marcel if I could he is just hot hot HOT, OMFG it should be illegal to be that yum!)** vampire on the shoulder. Tossed the leftovers and the dishes into the trash because he wasn't a homebody who was going to clean up and all the other domestic shit.

"Close the door on your way out" Damon said as he raced up to the master bathroom to find Bonnie up to her neck in bubbles with a very suspicious looking muffin in a saucer in the side.

"They gone?" Bonnie asked as she played with the foam. Damon listened for a second waiting to hear the click of the front door.

"They have now." Damon shrugged and turned around.

"Want me to close the door on my way out?"

"I left if open for you."

"My my little witch, aren't you playing it on the edge tonight."

"Join me" Bonnie smiled lazily rising slightly so Damon could see the tops of her firm young breasts as she crossed her arms on the rim of the tub and held her hand out to him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Bah humbug, just strip and get in. I put a new bubble bath in."

"Are you trying some new potion on me, cause if I come out looking like the red woman when she removes her necklace I'm going to be pissed." Damon walked towards the tub only to be pulled in with his clothes on by the witch.

"The hell Bonnie."

"You were taking too long."

Damon took out his drenched clothing as Bonnie opened the hot water to reheat and replenish the lost water.

"Happy now?"

Bonnie turned around and slowly lay against Damon's chest. Damon wasn't too sure of what the witch was up to

"Much better" She purred as Damon enclosed her in his arms.

"Bon, what is that" Damon said pointing out the questionable muffin.

"It's a space cake! I baked it!" She said with glee as she tried to dive towards the muffin.

"Please tell me you aren't going to eat it."

"No, no, no, this one's yours I already had mine" Bonnie sighed happily then held it to Damon's mouth.

"I found the recipe in Grams stuff… Have it!"

"This won't have much of an effect on me you know…"

"You're rejecting it… you're rejecting me." Bonnie said with teary eyes.

"Bon you know I'm not."

"Is that why you didn't fuck me in the prison world?" Bonnie pouted cutely and Damon didn't know what to say.

"Why would I do something like that to you!"

"You don't find me attractive…" Bonnie said sadly as she moved away from him.

"Bon, you are beautiful, and a sexy kitten to boot."

"Then why didn't you feel anything for me"

"Bon, you are so important to me, I could never use you for your body. I respect you too much for that! You are kind and brave and the most selfless person I know." Damon said cupping her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. Bonnie slid her arms around his neck and lay on top of him. Damon's fingers strummed against her spine in soothing manner, he kept his hands to her safe parts, her back her ribs and her head. It was torture mentally controlling his soldier. Soon Bonnie's heart rate slowed as she slipped into a light sleep. Damon carried her to her room and lay her on the bed bubbles and all. She grabbed his hand as he turned to leave.

"Stay, hold me"

Damon knew he was fucked at this point, either the witch would complete her Damon barbecue plan from all those years ago or they were going to be in for a very awkward awakening the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one done... It was that moment when Bonnie was in pain and trying to fry Damon that I became a Bamon fan... What was your Bamon fan moment?  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	13. Part 13 - Fallout

**Part 13 – Fallout**

Bonnie's heart thumped wildly in her chest as her uninhibited actions from the night before played over and over again in her mind. Having Damon's chin on her head and his arm around her naked body didn't help, neither did her having half her naked body laying over his.

 _You fucking idiot_

Her inner voice hissed at her and she pretended to be asleep hoping the slumbering new hybrid would awaken and save her the humiliation of talking about the night's event.

"I know you're awake Bon." Damon murmured running his cool finger tips up and down her spinal column.

"You can't pretend to be asleep forever… You'll be hangry soon…" Damon teased, his fingers languidly running up and down her supple skin causing shivers to run down her body all the way to her toes.

"So sensitive… imagine if I touch you somewhere more… erogenous…" Damon said huskily, the breath and the vibration of his voice cascading over the shell of her ear making her solar plexus tingle.

"I'm sorry…" Bonnie mumbled into his chest.

"Can we pretend I didn't say anything last night?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"But you did… are we going to be adults and talk about it or do you want to dodge around the issue for a little while?" Bonnie sighed and twisted his nipple.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Damon growled grabbing the offending hand and holding it down.

"What do we talk about, I offered myself on a platter and you said no – simple" Bonnie said looking out the window across from them.

Damon forced her face up to look at him.

"You were not in your normal mind… I didn't reject you I said I care about you deeply, you are so important to me Bon. Maybe once we're done with all this bullshit with Ester and now Caroline's magical pregnancy we can concentrate on us and where what we have is going."

"So there is an 'us'?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow and yelped as Damon smacked her bare ass.

"Funny witch" Damon glowered and pecked her gently on the lips.

"Hey Bon, we're back-" Hayley announced as she barged into Bonnie's room to find her housemate naked in bed with her pack mate. Hayley wolf whistled and a much better looking Caroline appeared at her side almost immediately.

"So… are the two of you going to lie there all day or do the walk of shame?" Caroline asked, Klaus coming to stand beside her as Damon threw the discarded blanket over Bonnie's bare ass.

"Elijah owes me" Klaus smirked as Damon rolled his eyes at the trio while the young witch tried to meld into Damon's skin.

"You took bets?" Hayley asked.

"Oh come on, these two were so obvious even in Mystic Falls" Klaus shrugged.

"Yeah their hate was more like a hate boner" Hayley commented.

"Would the 3 of you fuck off and let us get dressed!" Bonnie growled and threw a pillow at the sniggering trio as they walked away.

"You're toast" Damon told his little bird.

"Hayley and Care are going to be the end of me." Bonnie sighed finally rising from her slumber and stretched her limbs revealing her naked splendour to Damon who pulled her by the hip towards him.

"You're so beautiful." Damon sighed pressing a kiss to her temple before he too vanished to his own room in his naked glory.

* * *

A very cocky Damon and a nervous Bonnie found 3 sets of expectant eyes boring into them as they broke their fasts.

"So Caropire… have you had breakfast yet?" Damon asked.

"But watching the 2 of you squirm is so fun."

"We aren't eating for 2" Damon shrugged as Bonnie had a staring contest with her cereal.

"Three" Hayley answered and Bonnie looked at her and raised a brow.

"Caroline is eating for three" Klaus clarified.

"Damn…" Both Damon and Bonnie said at the same time sitting up straight to look at their paling friend.

"Care you don't look so good" Bonnie said and Hayley placed her hand atop Caroline's tummy and allowed the twins to feed off the magic that brought her into existence.

"I wonder if their appetite for magic will increase as they develop." Klaus mused.

"Appetite for magic?" Bonnie queried.

"Jo was a syphon witch, she gave up her powers when she left her coven. She may not have magic anymore but her twins did…" Caroline sighed and leaned into Hayley who continued to feed the twins.

"And Alaric is fine with you coming back here with his unborn children?" Damon asked.

"He's a mess, mom and Elena are helping him put himself back together again."

"How did he knock up his witch though? He is a vampire, I know Klaus's case was special…" Damon said and felt a tiny twinge of regret as he saw a look of sadness and longing pass both Klaus and Hayley's eyes for a moment.

"Rick is human again… it's a long story"

"Guys, what are we going to do when Rick comes here for his kids?" Caroline asked as she moved a very pale Hayley's hand from her stomach and almost shrieked when Damon's hand took the place of Hayley's.

"Woah… that feels strange… I wonder if this is how it feels when we feed on people…" Damon said in wonder as the twins syphoned his magical life force.

"I don't think our prey feels that way" Klaus said dryly with raised brow.

"Care has a point, Rick doesn't know we're alive… Maybe it's time we let the others know we're alive." Bonnie shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't want Stefan to get all saintly and think of sacrificing his happiness for me."

"Well you won't have to worry about that. He and Elena are getting divorced." Klaus shrugged and Damon moved his head so fast he gave himself whiplash.

"What! Why? How is he?'"

"I haven't seen him since Elena took the cure." Caroline sighed.

"When she took the cure she got all her memories back. She called Stefan a cheat and a fraud. She made so many accusations against him." Caroline shook her head as if trying to clear away a bad memory.

"It was her choice to wipe away those memories." Damon said moving his hand from Caroline's tummy after the pull of his life force stopped and going back to his seat next to Bonnie.

"Yeah, but she was so angry she threw her wedding ring right at him and asked him to leave and never return"

"Why didn't you tell her Damon is alive? Damon this is your chance to have your happily ever after."

"Witch are you still high? Did you forget our conversation in bed earlier? Anyway I need to find Stefan." Bonnie ducked her head blushing and causing Damon's nostrils to flare as her delicious blood reminded him that he needed to feed after having his life force drained.

"We need to feed as well" Hayley said looking at Klaus whose eyes had also darkened in hunger.

"We'll continue this later once we're all well fed. Care you good?" Hayley asked and Caroline nodded patting her stomach which seemed to now have a slight rise.

"We'll see you guys soon. There is blood in the fridge for you Care. I'll restock on my way back. Make sure your crazy witch friend doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Damon said patting Caroline on the head and glaring at Bonnie in warning before he left with the other 2 hybrids.

"So… you're pregnant"

"So you're with Damon" Bonnie sighed and reached for her phone which Caroline snatched.

"I'm not letting you call Elena. She's finally grieving properly and she has Matt to help her in more ways than one." Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed a blood from the fridge.

"I will kick your ass if you pick Elena over yourself ever again." Caroline said as she popped her blood bag into the microwave.

"But Damon-" Bonnie was silenced as Caroline pinched her lips together lightly with her forefinger and thumb.

"Said I should not allow you to do anything stupid, and there was something about a conversation in bed which you're going to tell me all about later, right now we're going to introduce your mind to Game of Thrones and blow it away!" Caroline said with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"I don't want to be tainted! You and Damon have a strange psycho glint after you watch…"

"Hush! You will become one of us!" Caroline said downing her blood and pulling Bonnie to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally updated. Thank you guys for your reviews they really mean a lot! Hope you enjoyed the update.  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	14. Part 14 - Stefan

**Part 14 – Stefan**

Damon tried hard to control his rage as Caroline conveyed what Elena told her about Stefan in the weeks after their marriage. Stefan had become distant and when he was with her it seemed as if he was being forced to be with her. He had been spending way too much time with Enzo since the wedding and only stayed close to their home when Caroline returned.

"Lena said that being with him felt different, his touch his scent… it was Stefan but it was not Stefan… Before the wedding he was fine, he was doing some very dangerous crap to deal with your loss before she wiped her mind but he seemed to start to settle once they got back together…"

"When last did you see him?" Damon asked Caroline only to be disturbed by their front door swinging open as Jackson came in with a vampire tied up in vervain ropes with a sack over his head.

"Jack?" Hayley questioned.

"Was on my way to get you and Damon for a pack meeting, found this guy skulking around the house."

"I do not have time for this" Damon growled ready to rip of the guy's head but freezing when Jackson removed the sack revealing Stefan's face.

"Stefan?"

"You know him?"

"Of course we do, he's a friend" Caroline answered.

"Thanks" Stefan said as Jackson undid the ropes, Damon looked on in apprehension.

"Caroline, I followed you. I didn't mean any harm to you or your friends." Stefan said as he glanced over Hayley, Damon and Bonnie who looked at each other puzzled.

"Stefan!" Hayley said in mock excitement hugging Stefan.

"It's been a while big brother. I thought you forgot all about me."

"It's been difficult since Damon died and with the divorce and things" 'Stefan' shrugged and turned towards Damon as he heard a dangerous growl.

"You aren't Stefan!" Damon growled as he launched himself at the doppelganger before him.

* * *

"You're an idiot. How are we supposed to find out about Stefan if he died with your bite!" Klaus scolded Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you do your freaky original compulsion find out where Stefan is and then tell him to go meet the sun like Isobel did."

"Where is Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, my maker took him"

"Who is your maker?" Klaus asked.

"Enzo"

"I knew it… He must have fed his blood to Tom Avery before killing him…" Caroline said reaching her arm for one of the hybrids to help feed the twins who were starting to drain her again. Klaus unsurprisingly was the first to oblige

"Where do we find my brother?" Damon growled.

"I don't know he never told me."

"He's sired isn't he?" Bonnie asked Damon who nodded.

"Incendia" Bonnie incanted and the doppelganger burst into flames. The 4 vampires stared wide eyed at Bonnie.

"What?"

"Brutal" Caroline and Klaus said together.

"Kai, clean up in the basement." Bonnie called out.

"How do we find Stefan now?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"With your blood of course." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Why would he keep your brother imprisoned here?" Hayley asked Damon as they approached the Lockwood cellar.

"No one really comes out here. There aren't any more Lockwood werewolves unless Tyler decides to off some mortal." Damon shrugged.

"I think I should go in alone… you're the element of surprise after all." Hayley suggested.

"I was about to suggest that myself. I am going to change" Damon said as he started removing his clothes.

"You're going to put yourself through all that pain?" Hayley queried.

"I found an easier way" Damon grinned as he took several deep breaths before his mist enveloped him then disappeared leaving the black wolf Hayley named her Beta.

"Cheater… you're going to have to teach me that trick." Hayley snorted and Damon lolled his wolf tongue at her before taking off to secure the perimeter for any unknown threats.

Hayley slowly crept into the crypt and found an emaciated, naked, tortured Stefan with chunks of flesh missing that had been struggling to repair itself.

"Stefan" Hayley said in a gasp of horror as she moved to untie him only to be thrown back.

"Who are you?" A dark haired vampire asked in an English accented voice.

"Your worst fucking nightmare. Why are you torturing Stefan? Why did you place that imposter in his place?"

"That would be baby Salvatore's doppelganger, I may have fed him some of my blood before he was sacrificed. As for why I have baby Salvatore that would be because he makes the perfect substitute for his traitorous brother. I hope he is watching from the other side, I hope he is hurting. I was supposed to kill Damon, I guess I should comfort myself with his baby brother." Enzo laughed sticking his hand inside Stefan and pulling out his spleen. What he didn't expect was a jet black wolf tackling him to the ground and biting his hand.

"No, no, no, no" Enzo cried ripping off his own arm before the werewolf venom spread.

Stefan watched in fascination as the wolf began to change until it took the form of his older brother, his older brother with hybrid eyes… his older hybrid brother…

"Damon…" Enzo said almost reverently looking at the resurrected vampire like some sort of avenging angel of darkness.

"Hayley, get my brother out of here." Damon requested, his golden eyes trained on the vampire who kept fucking them over, the vampire who hurt his baby brother, the vampire whose head he was going to mount on his fucking mantelpiece back in New Orleans.

"I shouldn't be surprised…" Enzo smirked as he approached the new hybrid holding the arm he ripped off.

"So you die and you get resurrected as a deadlier species" Enzo complained.

"What is so special about you, after everything you've done everything always comes up Damon."

Damon ripped out Enzo's vocal cords then snapped his neck.

"Death is too good for you." Damon sneered as he bit his once friend once more and locked him in the Lockwood cell.

Damon sat and waited for Enzo to awaken he watched the vampire try to rip of limbs as his venom spread he watched with mild interest as the fever took Enzo to dark places.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of having someone with you at the end. This is where you die Enzo, alone, haunted by your past with no one to stand by you. Your corpse will rot in here and the world will go on. No one will care. You shouldn't have touched my little brother." Damon spat then vanished into the darkness leaving Enzo screaming through the cellar bars as he delved deeper into insanity.

* * *

Stefan hadn't spoke at all since he was rescued, he showed some emotion in his eyes when he saw Damon but that was about it. Eventually Damon called Elijah. Elijah described what Stefan was going through as PTSD the incident that occurred with Silas had damaged him, what Enzo did destroyed his mind, Damon had his work cut out for him.

Damon took Stefan to another guest room but the younger Salvatore panicked and wouldn't let him leave so he carried Stefan like a child to Caroline's room and lay him on the other half of her bed.

"Care, I know you're being tired out by the magic pregnancy but can you watch Stef for me for a little while?" Damon asked cupping her cheek affectionately. Caroline held the hand on her face and nodded, turning to face Stefan.

Damon felt tired for the first time in his long existence as he and Bonnie made their way to the kitchen to join Klaus, Elijah and Hayley.

"Thank you" Damon said to Elijah and Hayley as he gave her a one armed hug before gravitating to Bonnie's side and putting his arm around her waist.

"What are you going to do about Stefan? He's basically catatonic" Klaus asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you if we can enlist the services of your friend Camille… She's a psychologist right?" Bonnie asked.

"In a matter of speaking. I will chat to her, we will take our leave, let us know if Caroline needs anything" Klaus said.

"Only Caroline? I gave you a miracle baby what if I need something?" Hayley argued the look on Klaus face made everyone laugh.

"Funny girl" Klaus smirked.

"I guess we'll be seeing you" Hayley said leaning on Damon's other shoulder.

"Am I missing something? Since when do you live here?" Klaus asked and Damon laughed.

"You're just as oblivious as Barbie"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Guys, hope you enjoyed the update. I never liked Enzo's character; it felt so forced and faked, he didn't really have much relevance, they kept on trying to make him flow with the story but he never did...**

 **Thank you to Dawnkind for the review!**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	15. Part 15 – Take me with you

**Part 15 – Take me with you**

Caroline slowly rose from her slumber as she felt the twins start to drain her. She poked Hayley in the ribs to wake her up. Ever since they found Stefan panicked and hiding in the bushes after a PTSD episode both Caroline and Hayley stayed with him or Bonnie and Damon.

"Easy Stef, remember what Cami said? Use your senses. What do you hear? My voice right? You aren't with him anymore. What can you feel? You feel the bed right, your nice comfy bed and your clean sheets." Caroline tried to calm the mentally fragile vampire who was jostled in her attempt to wake Hayley. Damon who had heard their exchange walked in then taking Caroline's place next to his brother as she woke up. He cradled his younger brother to his chest with gentleness he never thought possible.

"What do you smell Stef? Can you get my scent? It's a little different but it's still mostly the same. Open your eyes Stef" The younger Salvatore opened his eyes and blinked a few times expecting his brother to vanish from his sight and like every morning since they had returned her threw his arms around Damon and sobbed. They were making small amounts of progress, Stefan wouldn't speak there was nothing amiss physically but his mind was fractured. Damon took on most of his care.

"Are you up for a shower?" Damon asked Stefan who stared at him with apprehension.

"Are you up for a shower if I come in there with you?" Stefan nodded slowly and clung to Damon as they walked to the master bathroom.

"It's hard to see him like that" Caroline sighed.

"Camille said that until we know then kind of trauma he went through she won't know how to help him. For now we can just give him assurance and make him feel safe." Hayley said as she made her way to the guest bathroom.

"Damon" Bonnie called bounding into the room with a bright smile.

"Your snookums isn't here" Caroline teased and Bonnie rolled her eyes and whacked her friend's butt with a cushion.

"I made progress on the original mommy and daddy problem, I just need Damon's input" Bonnie said turning to make her way to the bathroom.

Stefan looked on in interest from the shower stall at Damon and Bonnie. Damon sat on the edge of the tub waiting for him when Bonnie joined him. Damon held her around the waist and smiled adoringly at her while she wore a huge blinding smile as she excitedly explained something to him. She kissed him on the forehead and bounded out the room and Damon turned to find his emaciated brother smiling at him creepily.

"Maybe you'll look less creepy when you start drinking more than a few drops of blood a day" Damon teased as Hayley entered with a mug of blood for the vampire, she exchanged something regarding the originals with him, they both grinned conspiratorially, Hayley bumped him with her hip almost flirtatiously and left. Stefan just glared at his older brother who shrugged at him before opening the morning newspaper and sipping on his blood. Caroline then bounded in like a 4 year old on a sugar rush, spoke in a rush, Damon handed her his wallet she took out a wad of cash, gave Damon a smooch on the cheek and left. At this stage Stefan had both hands up on the stall pressed up against the glass glaring at Damon. Damon almost shrieked when he saw Stefan.

"Step away from the glass or I'll have Kai sponge you down for the foreseeable future." Damon threatened and Stefan growled then stepped away.

* * *

Stefan started communicating a little better 2 weeks after living with Damon and his girls. He would speak a little but refused to talk about either of the traumas he went through with Silas or with Enzo.

"Bon, do you think Enzo may have…" Damon didn't know how to complete his sentence, the ending sickening him.

"We have to expect every possibility as Camille advised." Bonnie said as she stroked her fingers through his hair while he rested his head on her lap.

"I should have been there for him… It's my fault."

"It is… you should have made sure Enzo died in that fire all those years ago." Bonnie said with steel in her voice.

"How would self-righteous Bonnie feel about open minded I'm okay with murder Bonnie?"

"Self-righteous Bonnie would probably be dead again."

"What would I do without you Bon?" Damon said threading his fingers through her hair they heard someone clear their throat and raised their heads to find Stefan staring creepily at them with a strange smile.

"Having fun?" Stefan asked in a gravelly voice.

"Are we sure he isn't possessed or something?" Bonnie asked as Stefan walked away.

"I think we need to close the door when we have our private time."

"Problem with that is Caroline and Hayley making sex sounds outside the door."

"That gives me an idea…."

* * *

Later that night saw Hayley, Caroline and Stefan glued to Bonnie's closed bedroom door hearing moaning and sex sounds from the porno that Damon left playing while he and Bonnie caught the nosey trio on camera.

"Having fun are we?" Damon asked as Bonnie stood beside him camera in hand.

"You voyeuristic pervs" Bonnie snickered.

"You can't show that to anyone!" Caroline hissed.

"But we already did… We sent it to Elijah" Bonnie and Damon then ran to the confines of his spelled room while the trio tried to enter and destroy the camera.

Elsewhere Klaus pondered why Elijah's mobile was lying in several pieces only to be followed by his laptop.

"We don't need technical gadgets we are going to start using pigeons again, heck we'll use smoke signals" Elijah said to himself throwing his hands in the air. Klaus called the only people who tended to play with his brothers sanity. Hayley answered on the third ring.

"It was Damon and Bonnie" She said, Klaus could hear Caroline using some choice language in the background involving things she would do with Damon's manhood.

* * *

By the third week, Stefan started opening up about his ordeal. Damon sat in and held Stefan as he went down the dark path Enzo took him on. His worst fears came to pass when Stefan admitted tearfully that Enzo had sexually assaulted him several times during his abduction which occurred right after his nuptials with Elena.

Stefan was safe and loved, Damon was there and he wouldn't leave him again.

"Do you want to go back to Elena" Damon asked Stefan on the ride back to Chateau Salvatore.

"Do you?" Stefan countered looking out the window.

"No, I'm happy here"

"I'm happy with you" Stefan answered after a while.

"Do you love Caroline?"

"I don't have a death wish with Klaus" Damon answered.

"Do you love Hayley?"

"She's pack, makes us family" Damon shrugged.

"How about Bonnie?"

"Are you going to ask me if I love porky next?" Damon raised his brow and Stefan chuckled.

"Thank you for coming back. I didn't know how to live without you" Stefan said quietly.

"I won't leave you again if I can help it."

"If you do… take me with you"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, thank you for the reviews on the previous update. You are awesome. A little bro bonding. There will be Bamon I just like my Bamon in this fic organic same as Klaroline. There will be some Bamon soon, I promise!  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	16. Part 16 – Prophecy

**Part 16 – Prophecy**

"It's so strange" Stefan said in wonder as he offered his life force to the twins Caroline carried. It had been a few days since his breakthrough at Camille's and Damon had him and Caroline sitting each other while he went out for pack business. It was a strange new world that his brother had brought him to.

"You get used to it, Klaus and Hayley are always feeding them." Caroline shrugged.

"You hear from Alaric?" Stefan asked.

"Mom said he's all vengeance and fire, he's tracking down the entire coven" Caroline said with apprehension.

"What happens if he dies?"

"He had better not! I am not raising kids! I'm stuck with them because Jo and her younger siblings transferred them into my body before their coven tore them apart."

"What happens if he does though?"

"You're sounding like Klaus" Caroline huffed.

"I can't, this isn't what I planned for myself." Caroline said in mild panic.

"Hey, maybe we can get Damon to talk some sense into him."

"More like he'll convince Damon to go along with his Gemini coven killing ways… Damon will drag Bonnie with him and the 3 of them will go on a murderous rampage."

"Bonnie isn't like that"

"Have you met Damon's Bonnie?" Caroline asked with a raised brow.

"So why did they want to kill the babies in any case?"

"They had a seer who saw a coven of 4 children destroy every last one of them. Jo's twins being 2 of them."

"I think Rick is already taking care of that part." Stefan sighed moving his hand tiredly as the pull on his life force stopped.

"You feeling okay there bud?" Caroline asked the pasty vampire.

"Probably need a little blood." Like magic Kai appeared with a blood bag in one hand and a feather duster in the other.

"Um… thanks"

"At least one person appreciates me" Kai sulked then vanished again doing his chores.

"Where did you get him from?"

"He's Bonnie and Damon's pet." Caroline shrugged.

"Sometimes I'm afraid this is all a dream and I'll wake up and Damon won't be here anymore…"

"Hey, this is as real as it gets magic pregnancy, hybrids, Bonnie whose okay with murder and Damon in a werewolf pack." Caroline said bored then perked up when she heard Bonnie's car pull up.

"Hey guys, you good?" Bonnie asked as she plopped her notebook and grimoires down followed by a young teen girl.

"Yeah, who's your friend?" Caroline asked.

"This is Davina, Marcel's ward. She's finally seen the light" Bonnie said throwing her hands up dramatically. While the teen sulked.

"Davina, this is my best friend Caroline and Damon's brother Stefan."

"They're vampires, you live in a house surrounded by vampires" Davina hissed.

"It will take some time to knock the 'judgy' out of her." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"It took you dying how many times?" Damon asked as he and Hayley entered the living room.

"I can still give you an aneurysm." Bonnie said with a raised brow.

"But you won't" Damon answered as he gave her a quick peck on the temple and rested his hand on her hip.

"Get a room." Hayley sighed.

"Pack problems?" Bonnie asked.

"Worse… some of my pack have turned to Ester… they are questioning whether the marriage will really give them control over their transformation."

"I could make them moon rings… even the playing field" Bonnie said slapping Damon's wondering hand from her ass.

"No, there is no place for fence sitters in the pack." Damon said sharing a look with Hayley.

"Jackson has a difference of opinion from the two of us." Hayley said plopping beside Caroline and rubbing her little bump.

"If we give them the rings and they come back who's to say they won't become turncoats for something else in the future." Damon shrugged and grabbed Bonnie's hand before she swatted it away from her ass again.

"If they can't stay loyal now then there is no reason for them to remain in my pack." Hayley replied.

"The wedding is still on right? I put a lot of effort in and I will be pissed if there is no wedding." Caroline practically launched herself on Hayley.

"A small disagreement is not going to cancel the wedding. I swear someone would think you were the one getting married."

"I like planning things, weddings, parties, bachelorette parties."

"Speaking of bachelorette parties, we need to start thinking of yours."

"Oooohhhh I know! You can hire Marcel." Damon sniggered and the trio shot him dirty looks while Davina and Stefan looked at him confused.

"Why would you hire Marcel?" Davina asked as Damon's eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Once upon a time these three tried to molest the guy, it took Elijah, Klaus and myself to save the man's virtue" Damon said in mock scandal as Caroline threw Stefan's empty mug at him only to hit Klaus as he entered….

* * *

"Soo your mother wants me dead too." Caroline sighed into Bonnie's bosom as Klaus broke the news that Ester wanted to destroy Caroline and the children within her.

"Is this about the prophecy?" Davina asked Klaus.

"How do you know about it?"

"They said that a coven of 4 would one day free the quarter from the ancestral witches. That they would end the subjugation of living witches by those who have passed. I left the quarter witches because they wanted to kill infants. How can anyone kill an infant?"

"So now killing babies is a problem? You didn't think that they had killed Hayley not too long ago before you put all your eggs in their basket." Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"That was different."

"Different how?" Davina was silent as she looked down at her own feet.

"This is what I was talking about when I said the ancestors are a bunch of hypocritical fucktards."

"Language baby!" Damon teased and winked at Bonnie as he bopped her on the nose and sat on the arm rest next to her.

"Oh fuck off." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon as she stroked Caroline's hair.

"I just realized…. Hope will be one of the 4." Caroline said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"A coven of 4 witches, Hope is a witch hybrid, she'll probably be the strongest witch to walk the face of the earth. Alaric's twins are definitely siphon witches which makes them strong as well, they can absorb any kind of magic it makes them pretty lethal."

"But who will be the fourth…" Stefan asked unconsciously looking Bonnie's way.

"No no no no no…. I don't think so" Bonnie said.

"Why not you, you're a Bennett, it's a strong line." Damon asked without thinking.

"I don't want to have a child with anyone" Bonnie said in annoyance waking up from her spot on the couch and motioning Hayley to take her spot and storming away.

"Did I say something?" Damon asked the 2 women who were now glaring at him.

"You are an idiot."

"Is there something wrong with Bon, some kind of fertility problem?" Damon asked the girls who glared even harder.

"The fertility problem is with you Damon" Klaus said sombrely as realization dawned on Damon.

"I'm an idiot." Damon sighed.

"How about we do dinner at my place?" Klaus offered looking around the room.

"That's a wonderful idea! Let's go" Caroline responded basically leaping off the sofa and grabbing Davina by the arm.

"I don't wa-" Davina's protest was cut off by the glare Caroline gave her.

"You are going to Klaus's for dinner." Caroline said dragging the almost catatonic teen.

"Thanks" Damon nodded at Klaus before heading to the staircase at human speed.

"Just, be honest. Both of you. Get everything out in the open so nothing destroys your tomorrow." Stefan called out as he followed Caroline and the captive baby witch.

* * *

Damon stood before Bonnie's closed door a full 5 minutes before opening it and dodging a grimoire.

"I come in peace!" Damon said picking up the grimoire and using it as a shield from the angry little witch.

"Well you can go out the way you came. We have guests. Don't cause a scene." Bonnie hissed.

Damon pointed his index finger to his ear then held it up as the sound of his SUV's engine drifted into Bonnie's room.

"We have the house to ourselves." Damon shrugged with predatory bedroom eyes and a small devastating smirk. Bonnie gulped, as she felt her anger slightly give way to more basal emotions…

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovely people. Thank you for the reviews, even that one flamer who wants a plot less fic... Sorry for the delay I've been having issues with a boy... still having issues with an idiotic boy who I mostly want to set on fire... Hope you enjoyed the update!  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	17. Part 17 - Virgins again?

**Part 17 – Virgins again?**

"Bon" Damon said huskily as he walked towards Bonnie edging her closer and closer to the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie hissed then yelped as Damon grabbed her and sat her on the dresser sending her cosmetics and few pieces of jewellery crashing to the floor in every which way as he caged her in with his hips.

"Making sure you can't escape my little witch" Damon said as he twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

Damon placed his forehead against Bonnie's and took a deep breath and sighed as he released it.

"What I said before was insensitive and I am sorry about it but it also raises a few issues we need to iron out between us."

"I love you Bonnie, Gods; I love you. I've never truly felt at home anywhere until we spent those months together now you're my home. My dark life is illuminated by you."

"I love you too Damon. It hurts to think about any kind of life without you. It hurt when you insinuated I have a child with some other person…" Bonnie said rubbing little circles against the back of his neck as he held her head against his chest.

"Bon, I would love to be in a position to give you a child but I can't babe, the last thing I want is to deny you of something as precious as motherhood."

"If it were the other way around would you leave me and go off and have a child with another woman?" Damon pulled away from Bonnie slightly and pecked her on the nose.

"I didn't want this life… not really. I did it all for that homicidal bitch. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had known you back in my day"

"We'd both be dead, shot down by Giuseppe, probably with Stefan as he tried to help us elope" Bonnie said dryly.

"That's sadly accurate" Damon smirked.

"What about Elena?"

"I loved her once, but it was impure and tainted, she was my obsession, my need to have Stefan's happiness. It was wrong. This love, our love; it's the purest love I know Bon. It's right and good and it fills me with true happiness not anxiety and frustration. With you I don't need to wait for the other shoe to drop. We are bound, by blood, by love, by pack."

"By pack?"

"Hayley's blood was part of the ritual, you're bonded to my Alpha and thereby my pack."

"You're really taking this hybrid thing well."

"It gives me a sense of purpose I didn't have before. You helped me find myself in so many ways Bon. You're incredible." Damon said pecking her on the nose.

"I feel the same way about you, I would be dead somewhere if you didn't force me to value my own life. I have everything I ever wanted with you. I feel whole for once in my existence."

"You always were you just didn't know how to be the real you. You hungered for what was lost instead of embracing what you became."

"Yeah, the normal human life… it seems like a lifetime ago. In a way I guess we were both reborn." Bonnie ran her fingers over Damon's face lightly.

"I should thank Sheila for inadvertently uniting us." Damon chuckled lightly and growled when he felt Bonnie drag her nails down his ribcage.

"Damon, I want you." Damon's eyes smouldered gold and black in desire making Bonnie's breath hitch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him in a slow lazy languid kiss and he carried her to his room and deposited her on what would now be their bed.

"You're so beautiful" Damon hissed as he licked and nipped along her neck and collar bone while divesting the witch of her clothing.

"You're not too bad looking yourself" Bonnie chuckled breathlessly as she fought Damon to undo his jeans.

"Fine you win" Bonnie sighed as Damon grinned down at her wolfishly while she leaned on her elbows drinking him in. Damon removed his clothes slowly never taking his eyes of the witch who drank in every naked inch of him.

"Damnnnn." Bonnie whistled as Damon's semi erect member almost waved at her.

"Wait till it's in you…" Damon hummed as he leapt atop Bonnie and buried his face between her boobs.

"My happy place" Damon sighed as he picked himself of her bosom to massage her breasts and flick her nipples making Bonnie moaned in pleasure.

Bonnie bucked against Damon as he raked his fangs over her sensitive nubs. Damon smirked against her luscious globes as he swirled his tongue over her nubs eliciting a hiss of pleasure.

Damon's right hand slid down to Bonnie's smooth pussy as he began massaging her outer lips, Bonnie felt her desire pool in her belly.

Damon followed the trajectory of his hand and soon his cool breath fanned Bonnie's heated flesh. Bonnie chewed on her lower lip as she rose up on her elbows to watch Damon.

Damon used his fingers to part her petals and massage her little pearl with his thumb before giving it an experimental lick making Bonnie groan at the contact.

"Delicious" Damon moaned as he continued his assault on her clit, he circled her love hole with his finger before trying to insert it with much difficulty. He looked up at Bonnie, whose face was scrunched up in pain and pleasure.

"Babe, you've done this before right?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"A few times… I've never had that kind of tenderness for a better word since..." Bonnie's eyes widened in realization.

"We were dead" Bonnie announced to a confused Damon.

"Yes we were, what our deaths has to do with this" Damon asked annoyed as he sat back on his heels.

"Our original bodies decomposed, they had to be remade. They're new."

"So what you're saying is we're virgins?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"How else do you explain this" Bonnie said gesturing her vagina.

"Lack of use? Small dicked-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be getting yourself off alone tonight" Bonnie warned.

"Well if, and that's a big if then I am honored to lose my cherry to a witchy goddess." Damon said with a flourish.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish drinking my juice." Bonnie raised a brow at Damon then blushed when he lowered himself to pay homage to her womanhood.

* * *

Bonnie was the first to wake, she hissed at the tenderness between her legs, Damon was a wonderful lover but what their first time could have done without was her virginity. Though she supposed it was romantic in its own way having christened their new bodies with each other. She finally put her insecurities about Elena to rest. Elena's Damon died, her Damon was the one who came back to life.

"Where you going babe?" Damon asked sleepily pulling her closer.

"Still human, need to pee and your leg is kind of on my bladder."

"Sorry" Damon said then looked at her guiltily.

"Do you need help?"

"I can make it, just a little tenderness."

"I should have believed you"

"It would have been tender either way. The others should be home soon. I wonder why they didn't come home last night."

"They did, then they left" Damon yawned.

"What do you mean they left?" Bonnie said with a groan, she felt she knew the answer already.

"Supernatural hearing my beautiful witch." Bonnie sighed and headed to her room to use her en-suite.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. It's a full moon tonight. I'll have to go be with the pack even though I would rather spend my time ravishing you." Damon said running his hands over her silhouette.

"I have work to do with Davina today and possibly. Now that Caro is on witch bitch's radar." Damon smacked Bonnie's ass as she trudged herself to her room. What he didn't expect was her getting into the shower with him 5 minutes later.

"We should conserve water" Bonnie said with a smirk before pushing him against the tiled wall and dropping to her knees giving him her choicest attentions as he had done with her the night before.

Little did they know they were being watched…

* * *

"They lied to you, she lied to you and stole you true love." Kol said inciting the tearful brunette before him.

"Promise me he won't be hurt when you break whatever hold she has on him."

"It's in both our interests that Damon takes the cure from you so he won't fall with the rest of them. That way we get to rid the world of the vampire curse and you get your happily ever after"

* * *

 **A\N: Sorry for taking so long again, it's all on me I buried myself in GoT and X-Men fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the update and thank you to all the wonderful readers who updated before. I just realized I have lost my god damned touch with lemons... that or I write better lemons with animated characters (my previous bleach and fairy tale lemons had me sweating when I wrote em... then I pulled them down because their creators destroyed their plots like the writers destroyed VD... I am holding out for my friggin Klaroline at the end of the originals) So next up will be a little Klaroline, some people would expect a little more angst and some disbelief fro the characters regarding their love... the way I see it Bonnie and Damon have matured a lot that weird teen phase they kept placing Damon in annoyed me to no end. Damon didn't behave like he was around for a century once, when you sit and think about it the entire series was one large plothole. Book Damon knew Kitsunes and guardians and demons and visited other worlds and CBS gave us teenage drama in the place of adventure, fuck you CBS, HBO will always be better they gave us True Blood and GoT and Westworld while you sit in the corner marinating in all that angst you love so much! Even Fox gave us Lucifer... Who else misses Sheriff Eric Northman?  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	18. Part 18 - Father for Father?

**Part 18 – Father for Father?**

"Well that escalated quickly" Klaus said with a devilish smirk as Caroline sat beside him wide eyed.

"Let's just go Klaus, I don't find it particularly tasteful hearing my best friend and my maker in the throes of passion"

"They're going for another round…" Klaus hummed teasingly as Caroline's pallor became a sickly olive green tint.

"Good God Klaus, I am in no mood neither do I have the energy to run around as a vampire." Caroline hissed as a particularly large amount of her life force was siphoned away.

"Their appetites are growing." Klaus noted as he finally turned his car out the Salvatore yard.

"I don't think that's it. They've been fine. I don't know why they're pulling so much from me tonight." Klaus wordlessly placed a hand upon the young vampire's protruding belly to offer his own energy.

"Thanks" Caroline sighed, finally able to breathe again as her little squatters drank off Klaus's darker more sustaining life force. She wondered at times if they might come out as warped as the blond hybrid was.

"That will do little ones, that will do" Klaus said softly as the pull stopped. He tried to move his hand only to be stopped by Caroline who held his hand in place.

"I'm sorry about her…" Caroline said, stroking the top of his fingers. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed before turning his hand in Caroline's light hold so he could lace his fingers with hers.

"Thank you… I don't really remember what she looks like. I only saw her for a few minutes after her birth."

"Maybe you could-"

"No, it's too dangerous" Klaus said stroking his thumb affectionately over her hand.

"I wonder where I could hide these two…" Caroline sighed turning to look out at the passing scenery.

"No word from Alaric?"

"He's apparently trying to resurrect Jo from what my mom says. I've told her to come stay with us. There's nothing left in Mystic Falls for any of us."

"What about Elena and you old life."

"Elena will survive and she's mortal now… She needs to live her mortal life. This life we have can't be normal"

"I am so happy you finally see that." Klaus smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes at him then frowned and pulled her hand away from him almost violently.

"Love?"

"You hurt me" Caroline sniffed delicately, hands crossed over her protruding belly protectively.

Klaus sighed… he thought Caroline had forgot his past slight with the numerous problems they had faced over the past few weeks.

"You frustrate me at times, you horrify me at times… at times I want to hate you so bad. You're a fever I can't seem to shake Klaus Mikaelson…" Caroline sighed then leaned her head against the window enjoying the cool kiss of the chilled glass.

"I'm possessive and I don't share Caroline. The idea that anyone touched you angers me. You don't know the level of control I practice to prevent myself from ripping the heart out of every man who's ever laid a finger on you."

"Klaus you've lived for a thousand years I'm sure you've had many loves and you'll have many more to come."

"I don't think so" Klaus said giving the younger vampire a side glance.

"What about Cami?" Caroline asked with a raised brow and Klaus remained silent all the way back to his compound until Caroline asked if his compound was on fire eyeing red flames reflected against the night sky.

* * *

The compound was a disaster and at the center of it all; a crucified Alaric. Caroline felt her heart thump wildly against her rib cage watching her friend's lying injured on the floor, what she didn't expect was the site of Rebecka laying among the casualties. Klaus's fear was palpable to her as she rounded her hands about her stomach. Stefan was huddled in a corner fear stricken as his PSTD took over.

"Caroline?" Caroline felt her stomach turn as she turned towards the voice of her once best friend… Elena Gilbert.

"Lena, what are you doing here. You need to get out! You aren't one of us anymore."

"You mean immortal like you? Or like Damon and Bonnie?" Elena hissed as she pulled out a syringe. Caroline felt her stomach drop.

"Elena I don't know what they've done to you but you need to snap out of it. Please." Caroline pleaded, her insides clenching painfully at the thought of the children within her being murdered. Klaus growled at the former vampire before he was thrown back by Finn's power.

"You never wanted kids Care, think of this as a kindness for all you and Bonnie have done to me." Elena said coldly.

"Hayley!" Caroline yelled as Elena tried to stick the needle in her neck only to be thrown away as a bloody Davina approached supported by an equally bloody Hayley.

"Klaus, you need to go and find Hope. They have her! Elena helped them" Hayley growled through her pain as her body contorted forcefully.

"Hayley don't" Klaus warned from his brother's psychic hold.

"I have to!" Hayley changed fully and sent a painful howl calling her pack to her aid.

"You shouldn't have done that little wolf." Klaus's veins filled with ice at the sound of the voice of the man he hated most.

"It's a fair trade is it not fair Caroline?" Mikael said as he approached Caroline.

"One father had to be sacrificed to bring back another."

"Cute, except I don't see a father in front of me. I see a sick twisted man, I hope you enjoyed the air here. You'll have to crawl back to wherever the hell it is you came from." Caroline said leaping at the older vampire, her veins darkened as the two little lives within her pulled in Mikael's life force.

Mikael's predicament caused Finn's hold to falter releasing Klaus who immediately fed his blood to Finn's new host and snapped his neck.

"These are my kids, and I will die before I let filth like you or her lay a single finger on them." Caroline hissed at Elena her eyes darkening.

"Take it all" Caroline said silently to the 2 little glowing lights she imagined within her.

Mikael began to desiccate, shouting and screeching pitifully until he was bone and skin.

"They really are monsters. You can't have them Caroline. Look what they just did" Elena tried to appeal looking at the motionless vampire on the ground.

"Monsters? Look what happened to Rick!"

"He wasn't well Caroline. None of you are. Ester is right. These children have too much power. Maybe she can help create a cure for you all so you can join Damon and me one day."

"I think not Elena." Came Damon's solemn voice as he picked up a shaking Stefan and handed him to Bonnie.

* * *

 **A/N: Bam! Hope you guys enjoyed the update, next will be the fight at the compound. Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter I love you all! To be honest I found it difficult to actually write... I just started following BTS and I am friggin addicted. I want to put all 7 of them into my pockets... I simply love V... I am a V stan and Jimin is a cute little cuddly teddy bear... I just want to hug his face to my bosom... You don't know what BTS is? Watch their vid Blood, sweat and tears... you'll automatically want to watch the others... then you'll be a goner like me... If only I was 10 years younger I wouldn't feel like I am getting cougar goals...  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	19. Part 19 - Elena

**Part 19 - Elena**

"He's not well Damon… He needs to go home." Bonnie said after looking over Stefan.

"Hayley's down as well." Damon noted as the rest of the pack led by Jackson joined them.

"I'll take her to the cabin. You want me to drop your brother home?" Jackson asked as he covered Hayley's naked form with Bonnie's shawl.

"Stefan stays with me… It's better for him." Damon sighed. At his worst moments Stefan needed to be close to Damon.

"I'm sorry Niklaus. I failed you" Elijah, returned bloodied to stand before his brother holding onto Rebekah who was also coming to.

"How?" Klaus demanded.

"Elena managed to track down Rebekah using Alaric, he thought that there was a Gemini coven link here that threatened Caroline. She brought them here only for Alaric to be sacrificed and those loyal to us massacred." Elijah said looking at the decayed bodies of Marcel's vampires and some of Hayley's wolves strewn on the ground.

"Hope?"

"Mother has her, she's going to murder her if you don't leave now." Rebekah hissed as Elijah pulled a long shard of wood that had been embedded in her side.

"We should go, now" Bonnie announced as she walked up to Klaus's side.

"You're all sick" Elena cried.

"This evil bastard tried to kill me Care, he did something to Bonnie and Damon. Why else would my best friend hurt me?" Elena whimpered pitifully, Caroline was too busy trying to get her bearings in order with the new surge of unfamiliar magic pulsating through her.

"Would you shut up… Why didn't I see this before?" Damon pleaded with some higher power before looking Bonnie in the eye.

"Don't die babe. I'll be with you soon as I've settled matters here."

"You forget I'm a Bennet witch" Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon then leapt on Klaus back.

"Let's do this" With that Bonnie and Klaus were gone.

"You 2 need to feed and get back out there." Marcel hissed from the floor as Davina tried to offer him her own blood.

"What about you?" Rebekah asked.

"I know a former witch who might be able to help us with these body jumping witches… problem is he hates me but he might just speak to another witch, or rather the mother of future witches."

"You want me to come along?" Caroline asked, slowly getting used to the odd feeling in her body.

"Patrice, used to be Gemini a long time ago… he relinquished his magic to the coven when he left them which I why is never really considered that he might be of any help."

"Put the powerless witch out to pasture" Davina mumbled under her breath then accepted some of Damon's blood to heal her.

"I have the blood" Kai announced as he rode in on his moped with a cooler box.

"Take care of Elijah, goldilocks and Marcel first." Damon ordered as Stefan trembled against his back which he was currently attempting to disappear into.

"Hey buddy. I'm right here." Damon said softly as he held Stefan to his chest.

"You're safe now. What do you hear? My voice right? What do you feel? What do you smell?" Damon asked extracting Stefan slowly out of his haze.

"There was so much blood and…" Stefan tried to explain to Damon.

"I know, Stef; he's dead he is not coming back for you and if he finds a way to claw himself out of hell I will send him right back but I need you to be strong for me okay? Can you do that? We need to save Hope for Klaus and we need to keep Caroline safe as well. Can you help me out buddy while I go help Bon?" Stefan nodded slowly then stepped away hesitantly from Damon before eyeing Elena.

"You killed Alaric and you almost let 2 innocent children die for what?" Stefan asked as he forced himself to look upon Alaric's corpse before turning to Elena.

"I did it for love…"

"No you did it because you're a selfish conceited bitch. You live for the attention and when it's not on you then you change your mind. You are pathetic."

"Selfish? You helped them take Damon from me. Damon loved me and you helped them take him away so you could have me."

"I was with you because Damon would have wanted you to be happy, I was going to do all I could to make you happy for him! If I could have traded you for Damon at that point of time I would!"

"So making me happy meant marrying then divorcing me after a few weeks of sharing my bed? Or did you do it for some sadistic pleasure to get one up on Damon?"

"Would you listen to yourself? Firstly that was not me sharing your bed. It was my very own doppelganger and you couldn't tell the difference…" Stefan smirked evilly at Elena as her face crumpled in confusion.

"Stef – we don't really have time for this. Klaus and Bon are going to face his mother alone."

"Sorry, what do we do about her?"

"Patrice is out of the quarter, she can remain with us… bound of course." Marcel offered before hissing as his bones and connective tissues repaired.

"These should do" Davina announced as she conjured a pair of hand and leg cuffs.

"You're going to let them treat me like a prisoner?" Elena questioned only to be gagged by Caroline with a piece of cloth.

"You are guilty of murdering the father of the 2 children growing inside me. You killed a human Elena. Do you even understand what you've done? No, because you're selfish and I will see to it that you are punished by human law." Caroline said in an even cold voice.

"I'll tell everyone about you! You all will be hunted for the monsters you are!"

"Sweetheart, you'll be in a strait jacket before you reach trial." Caroline said twisting Elena's arm as she yanked her towards Marcel's SUV.

"I guess we should get going. You good Stef?"

"I want to come with you"

"Will you be able to handle?"

"For now, I'll try Damon… just don't leave me" Damon smiled tightly before patting his brother on the head.

"Let's go, I feel a little uneasy with my girl fighting on her own."

* * *

 **A/N:Hi Guys, I don't know if anyone is still reading this considering how long I have left it... If you are THANK YOU for waiting and I am sorry - just been busy with life - This is a 25 part fic so I will be finishing it soon. Thank you for your support and love.**

 **Stay safe, happy and healthy**

 **Rogue**


	20. Part 20 - Foresight

**Part 20 - foresight**

The trip to Patrice's little hovel was quiet with Caroline staring daggers into Elena while trying to calm her very active children. Davina was out cold against the window as Marcel drove, wondering which God wrote this particular moment of his life.

"Davina wake up"

"5 more minutes."

"Now Davina, we're here. You need to go warm up Patrice for us."

"Why me" Davina winced as she tried to work a kink out her neck.

"You have adorable puppy eyes now put them to use" Caroline snapped still trying to get the twins to settle down.

"Fine" Davina huffed before stomping over to the wooden door and using the shiny brass knocker.

"Coming!" A high pitched male voice shouted from within the house then the door opened and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted out. Davina's suddenly hungry stomach let out an involuntary growl.

"Honey child, you look a mess. What brings you to Patrice's door?"

"Well; I just fought against, a resurrected original vampire, body hopping Mikaelson witches, all to protect 3 hybrid babies. Two of which are in that car, in the womb of a vampire friend of mine and happen to be energy draining Gemini witches, the last of the coven to be exact. By the way I'm starving." Davina said side stepping the very confused ex witch as she helped herself to bread which was cooling on the table.

"Marcel brought us here" Davina said through a mouth full of bread.

"He thought you could help us"

"Witches making friends with vampires, especially Marcel Gerard, what have things come too." Patrice said as he pulled his purple pashmina tighter around his shoulders eying the SUV from his porch.

"The pregnant vampire may enter. You Marcel Gerard stay out!" Patrice announced after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Watch her, don't be afraid to snap her neck" Caroline hissed as she glared at a gagged Elena once more.

"Caroline Forbes" Caroline announced with her left hand held out while her right held her womb protectively.

"I won't hurt you child – not unless you give me reason to. Come in – this chill won't be good for the babies in there"

"Girls" Patrice announced with flourish once Caroline had entered.

"Girls?" Davina questioned once more with her mouth full.

"The twins the vampire is carrying." Patrice said as he placed his hands over Caroline's stomach.

"You are going to have challenges with them, especially at the time of the merge…" Patrice said with sadness.

"That's if they live long enough to see the merge. We have a Mikaelson problem"

"They will live… I may have given up my magic but they were not able to take away my sight – I saw their futures and yours. A challenging life but one that will fulfil you. The witches will no longer be a problem but you need to be with their father right now."

"Their father is dead" Caroline said in confusion.

"Oh I think you know what I mean. You will encounter many powerful foes – but you will all be saved." Patrice said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I will see you once they are born – yes… I will have much to teach"

"Does that mean Alaric is coming back as a vampire?" Davina asked finally satiated.

"I think I know what he means… and it annoys me" Caroline said in a huff as she headed for the door.

"So what are we going to do? Did I miss something?" Davina asked.

"First we're going to drop off Elena with Kai, then we're going to Klaus."

"Is that wise? He's fighting the Mikaelsons"

"I'm dead in either case – might as well go down swinging" Caroline said feeling an odd swirl off energy being pushed into her.

Damon and Stefan arrived to a blood bath, there were lifeless vessels of fallen New Orlean witches strewn across the lawn. Bonnie had her teeth bared as she sat in a psychic force field with a little child in her lap while the Mikaelson siblings were being a beating from a dark haired witch. Damon would have admired the scene of his girl if his brother didn't suddenly fly right past him into a wall.

"Hello Demon" Damon rolled his eyes at the smart accent.

"Kol, it's been a while. Last I saw you, you were burning with a wooden oak stake in your chest." Damon smirked as anger clouded the eyes of the dark haired vessel before him.

"I must say this vessel you have chosen is quite the improvement." Kol decided he would use a psychic attack on Damon what he did not expect was for Damon to vanish into a cloud of mist and a growling black wolf to take his place.

"Run off and leave one of the ill-fated wolves to fight for you" Kol screamed into the night.

"Actually… that is Damon" A recovered Stefan said as approached Kol from the other side and Damon launched himself at the youngest Mikaelson tearing flesh off his arm. Kol screamed into the night, his piercing voice distracting his mother long enough for Rebecca and Klaus to impale her.

"You lose again mother, there are no hosts left for you to jump." Klaus said with finality as he fed his blood to her and snapped her neck.

"Nooooo" Kol screamed while trying to prevent himself from bleeding out to death.

"Do you know what you've done! You've doomed us all. She's coming – mother was all that was keeping her back!" Kol screamed before he lost conscience.

"Who's coming?" Damon asked Klaus who shrugged and turned towards Bonnie.

"Whoever it is they will be defeated. For now… I must see my daughter" Klaus's eyes softened in a way Damon thought was impossible as he approached the dark haired girl that peeked at him from behind Bonnie.

"Hope" Klaus said holding out his arms towards the toddler.

"Go on sweetheart" Bonnie smiled in a way that made Damon's insides turn painfully. He wanted to see her direct that smile at their own offspring.

"There are other options" Stefan said quietly studying his brother's reaction to Bonnie.

"That's what she said" Damon smiled sadly remembering their whispered plans for their new life during their tryst.

"I am going to marry that girl" Damon said with a grin as Bonnie walked towards them.

"Baby – you were great"

"I just protected the child I didn't do much – you protected her too. Didn't you feel me draw on you?" Bonnie asked as she went up on her toes to peck him.

"I was wondering what that was but I was busy carrying Dopey over" Damon said smacking Stefan up the head.

"Feeling better?" Bonnie asked the younger Salvatore.

"Yeah – it was just a lot to take in…"

"Elena?"

"Caroline's problem"

"Good God. She might be dead by now – she threatened Care's babies"

"Caroline is far too strong to be led by emotions" Klaus said as he walked over with his siblings. Hope was clinging to Rebekah.

They turned towards the sound of an engine as Marcel's SUV came into view.

Damon turned towards Bonnie and handed her a pair of manacles.

"Porkie said you asked for these."

"Yes, they're the magic cancelling" Bonnie said as she slapped them on Kol's form.

"You can heal him now" She announced to Elijah as she sank into Damon's side.

"So it's done?" Caroline asked as she took in the lifeless bodies.

"For now" Damon sighed and kicked Kol's lifeless form which was coming too.

"But you have Kol. I am assuming Mother Mikaelson is dead"

"Well this little psychopath was going on about someone coming, Ester is going to be transitioning pretty soon… I don't want to think about the type of hell Klaus has in store for her" Damon shrugged.

"Wow – you actually have a baby" Davina said in aww as she crouched behind Rebekah looking into the sleeping child's face.

"Baby witch, you're alive!"

"I was never in any actual danger. You on the other hand" Davina smirked then noticed Marcel watching Rebekah holding the baby with a lost expression. She turned away embarrassed for intruding on Marcel's private moment.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked as Klaus put his hands over her womb, almost as if assuring himself the little lives inside Caroline were fine.

"Go home – we all need rest. You should come with me though." Klaus seemed to be pleading with his eyes. Caroline was about to object when she noticed the sleeping child in Rebekah's arms then she understood Klaus's panic.

"Sure" Caroline nodded towards Damon and Bonnie.

"Oh, Elena is in your basement until we find a way to pin Alaric's murder on her." Caroline said and Bonnie paled.

"Maybe we should stick together and regroup at Klaus's place." Stefan sighed.

"I can arrange it" Marcel said with a smirk, seemingly out of his daze.

"Arrange?" Rebekah questioned as she handed the sleeping child to Klaus.

"I can pin it all on Elena..." Marcel opened his arms indicting the carnage around them.

"We just have to move the bodies. We need a believable story for all these corpses in any case"

"I'll help" Both Rebekah and Davina offered at the same time.

"Do what you need to" Klaus nodded.

The morning's paper held the story of a love sick crazed pre-med student who went on a murderous rampage razing a building full of revelers to the ground in an alcohol fused rage. Stefan watched from the shadows as the last piece of his old life was sealed in a police van.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty anti climatic I know but I really wanted a way to redeem Kol... I am really digging the Kol and Davina pairing - they're so cute I'm going to die! Not as cute as Kim Taehyung - nothing is cuter than Kim Taehyung and nothing will ever be cuter than Kim Taehyung. Kol will be redeemed and with Davina by the end of this. Thank you to everyone who read my update and reviewed - I love you guys more than I love Kim Taehyung (for realzies)  
**

 **There was a question about Damon being a hybrid and unable to have kids... Klaus was able to have a kid with Hayley because they were both wolves... Bonnie though powerful is not a wolf... but don't worry my Bamonators I got your back ;)**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	21. Part 21 – A new threat

**Part 21 – A new threat**

"Caroline love" Klaus murmured as he gently nudged the vampire awake.

"It is morning love" Klaus crooned as he resumed cuddling the child in his arms.

"Few more minutes – expectant mother" Caroline groaned and Klaus chuckled.

"You need to eat love. Breakfast is almost ready and you missed Elena's arrest"

"What!" Caroline shot up and glared out Klaus.

"How could you let me miss that and go on your own" Caroline grumbled.

"We were all here, well except Stefan, everyone slept in."

"How is everyone?"

"Ravenous, I want to talk to Elijah in regard to Hayley before she comes here with her 'betrothed' and Elijah gets all sullen" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should hook him up with some vampire friend… help him along. As long as Hayley is there in front of him and he doesn't have anyone to distract him, moving on is going to be difficult." Caroline sighed and took in Klaus with Hope in his arms for the first time.

"Fatherhood suits you" She smiled then held out her hand for help getting off the bed.

"How are you feeling? Are the twins hungry?"

"Strangely, not since they drained your father." Caroline shrugged and put her hair up.

"See you at breakfast" She kissed Klaus on the cheek and ran her fingers tenderly through Hope's dark locks, she hissed as a sensation ran through her from the tips of her fingers to her womb and back and an image flashed before her eyes.

"Is something wrong love?"

"No… I don't think so… when I touched Hope it was like she connected to the twins… I saw a flash of something… it was a little disorientating but I am sure I saw a statue of your mother cradling someone to her and 3 young women before it… I think it was Hope and my girls."

"A future coven…" Klaus theorized.

"You guys coming to breakfast or what?" Bonnie asked popping her head in while walking past.

* * *

"So you saw our mother with someone cradled in her arms… Are you saying these 3 girls turned her into a statue?" Rebekah asked from her perch on Klaus's left.

"She said it was a flash of something. Relax Rebekah. Ester is now a vampire – a starving one at that" Hayley looked at Klaus who was picking off concrete from his fingernails after walling his mother in in an undisclosed crypt.

"Where is baby Mikaelson in any case?" Damon asked from his spot behind Hayley where he was making faces at little Hope with Jackson.

"Your basement, Kai fetched him this morning. Davina's watching him." Marcus shrugged.

"And you're okay with that" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"She's getting stronger as a witch, she can handle him"

"You clearly didn't see the look she and Kol gave each other when he came through" Damon teased.

"D isn't like that."

"Bonnie wasn't like that either, now look at her." Stefan added and earned a smack up the head from Bonnie as Marcus made a quick exit.

"Did you really have to rile him up like that?" Rebekah asked the grinning Salvatore brothers before she turned to try and find Marcus and prevent her other idiot brother from dying… again…

* * *

Patrice gave a third thoughtful 'hmmmm' as 2 young witches and an expecting vampire looked on at the former witch while he mindlessly stirred his tea.

"Dude, you haven't said anything in the 10 minutes since we told you about the vision Caroline received. Do you know something about it, is it related to a new threat?" Bonnie asked. Though she was relieved she was able to ditch Kol's questioning, she had no doubt it was going to be bloody and she had no doubt that her young witch friend was crushing hard on the little Mikaelson.

"Well, there is an old story of witch sisters from the Viking years."

"That's perfect, the Mikaelsons are Viking descendants" Caroline said clapping her hands together. She looked like she would pop any minute.

"Well these sisters were taken in when Vikings pillaged their village, one for her magic and the other to be a bride to one of their warriors. The second sister turned her back on the hardship of the first who had basically been a slave – the threat of her sister's defilement and death used to keep her in check. She fell in love and married the one you know as Mikael Mikaelson."

"Klaus's family… how un surprising" Davina huffed, the crease on her brow no doubt thinking of the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"The older sister grew hateful towards the younger and razed what was left of the encampment when her sister sailed away without a single word to her to find new land with her new husband. The sister was barren, her magic untrained and piss poor. She returned to the sister she spurned for help. Of course asking help from a blood witch requires payment."

"What was the price?" Caroline asked caressing her womb as the strange magic in her tingled.

"The first child of every descendent of Ester's bloodline starting with Ester's own first child. It makes so much sense now that I know about the Mikaelsons it was easy to fill in the blanks to the story" Patrice said clapping his hands.

"Wasn't Finn the eldest?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"No they had a sister who they lost before Elijah was even born…" Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Not lost my lovelies, given away."

"What was the name of the blood witch?" Davina asked.

"Dahlia"

* * *

"That's why mother cursed us" Kol said quietly from his spot at the end of the table where he had been chained for dinner.

"It doesn't make sense. She cursed you so you wouldn't have to part with your first child the way she did and now she wants to make you mortal witches who can reproduce. Is your mother suffering some kind of mental ailment?" Bonnie asked from where she stood with Damon as he stoked the fire.

"What doesn't make sense is expecting your angry aunty to be alive after all these decades. Witches even bat shit crazy ones are mortal." Damon added.

"When we were on the other side mother found that Dahlia wasn't there, neither was Freya. They're still here somehow."

"I have a sister…"

"We don't know how loyal she is to our aunt" Klaus warned.

"Would you kill her without hearing her out, without trying?" Rebekah questioned.

"He has no choice. Who knows what Dahlia twisted her into?"

"Or what she might twist Hope into" Hayley sighed looking at the child asleep in the playpen.

"What was our dear mother's plan in any case?" Klaus asked Kol.

"She thought we could stand together against Dahlia, witches can only fight witches. She wanted to sacrifice Hope for her magic to strengthen us against Dahlia."

"You would harm an innocent defenseless baby?" Davina asked.

"It wasn't my choice. When you have lived as long as we have you do what you must to survive love" Marcel growled at the affectionate term and followed his very upset ward out of the Mikaelson compound.

"So what do we do? How do we fight your aunt? What do we even know about her magic?" Damon asked.

"I think we deserve a break for once." Klaus said tiredly. Hope whined in her sleep, Caroline caressed her head to calm her and hissed as her consciousness faded out.

"She will be coming in a month from now, on the night of the equinox" A voice that wasn't Caroline's spoke.

"Grams?" Both Damon and Bonnie recognized the voice instantly.

"But how?" Elijah asked fascinated as Caroline collapsed into Klaus's arms.

"We're witches, we're able to psychically connect to those who have passed. Sheila Bennet must have hijacked the connection between the 3 of them fascinating." Kol said wishing he could escape his bonds to investigate the bond himself.

"They aren't science experiments" Rebekah hissed slapping the back of her brother's head as if she had heard his wish.

"Well if it's going to take a month, I guess we should take that trip I told you about?" Damon smirked at Bonnie who rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, just as long as you don't chicken out"

"Doing something interesting are we?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline's going to kill us… but she's too close to her due date to take a trip. We'll be back in time for the wedding." Bonnie grinned at Hayley as she and Damon almost ran out the Mikaelson home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! Thank you for all the comments and follows, I hope you enjoyed the update. I don't know who to pair Elijah with, I like Hayley and Jackson but when it comes to Elijah and Stefan... who do you pair with them... I have my Bamon and Klaroline, Kol has Davina and Rebekah Marcel... any suggestions my loves?  
**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	22. Part 22 - To do or not to do

**Part 22 – To do or not to do**

Caroline was furious when she awoke to find Bonnie and Damon had skipped out on her with Stefan in tow. She had Elijah use his contacts on threat of being magically drained to track her errant selfish friends who were grinning as they signed a piece of paper to legitimize their relationship. No ceremony or witnesses except for Stefan and Lucy Bennett.

"Love, they didn't want to inconvenience you" Klaus tried to calm the enraged vampire who only snorted in anger.

"I'm pregnant not invalid"

"Hey…. Care" Bonnie said wide eyed as she ran out the tiny home office Damon in tow.

"You didn't even wear a dress!" Caroline hissed at Bonnie's jeggings and strappy top.

"We didn't need the pomp and ceremony" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You are a man you will not understand, but you!" Caroline wagged her finger at Bonnie.

"We are going home, you are going to look for a dress and do this properly!"

"Hey Care… you realize there is no properly right? We are supernatural beings, we have no religion or ceremony." Stefan added.

"Actually witches do have a ceremony" Lucy responded and immediately regretted it due to the glare Bonnie directed her way.

"Fantastic, come with me" Caroline grinned at Bonnie in a way that made the witch want to run away to a different continent.

"She's going to torture us isn't she" Damon sighed then looked at Klaus.

"What do you expect me to do? The woman is on her own mission."

"You could distract her" Damon shrugged.

"How? All she seems interested in is getting people hitched."

"I wish she would just get herself hitched." Bonnie grumbled then made her way to Caroline to try and ease her upcoming torture.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Stefan said as he and Damon closed in on Klaus.

* * *

"Why on earth would you want your bridesmaids to wear the same color as you on your big day?" Caroline whined as her champagne colored dress was fitted.

"Because, I am not excited about this 'Big Day' as you put it. You're more excited than anyone else. Why don't you just marry Klaus and leave me alone." Bonnie almost growled at her best friend.

"Why can't we just get hitched together?" Hayley sighed as she tried on her third wedding dress only for Caroline to point back to the dressing room.

"Why can't Caroline give birth already so that she can be busy being a mom…" Bonnie mumbled under her breath as she sent off another string of angry, sad and frustrated emojis to Damon who responded with a pic of his dick wearing a hat causing the witch to yelp and hurriedly switch off the phone.

"You better hope that man of yours is doing as I asked" Caroline warned Bonnie.

"I'm sure Klaus is being as attentive as you are" Bonnie rolled her eyes at Hayley who was sent back to change for the fourth time.

"This one!" Caroline shouted with glee as she ran her fingers over her creme silk colored tummy.

"I know this is not the color you wanted but, this dress was made for me!" Caroline trilled as she turned around in the mirror.

"Yeah it is, you look gorgeous. Go for it Care" Bonnie smiled for the first time since Caroline dragged her to the boutique.

"You, however, that dress is not made for. Go and change and make sure Hayley still has the 3 dresses I picked out for her."

"You just want her to wear your selection"

"You haven't the diddliest when it comes to fashion. Now go try out the dresses I chose"

* * *

Friday came around quicker than expected, Bonnie and Hayley were doing the final touches on their make up while Damon and Jackson tried to sneak in through the window.

"I don't get why you couldn't just mist us up here" Jackson complained.

"I'm not Harry Potter, and it only works for me because I am part vampire" Damon snapped then almost pounced on his wife.

"Hey wifey, you're pretty hot. Want to skip this charade and fast forward to the honeymoon?"

"Hey, my wedding is tomorrow if you haven't forgotten."

"Have you seen my wife? How can I resist wanting to ravish her."

"Are you sure he's over 100?" Jackson asked Bonnie.

"Seems his age came alone" Bonnie responded which earned her a nip on the ear from her new husband.

"So you think Caroline knows? What if it doesn't work out the way we planned?"

"Oh Jackson, it will work out." Hayley answered.

"And we don't have to do this pointless ceremony."

"I don't think it's pointless…."

"Excuse me?"

"The handfasting ritual is part of who you are Bonnie – I think we should do that part tonight with your kin and mine" Damon said seriously, his eyes an intense blue that made Bonnie almost forget to breathe.

"She said it's best done on a new moon."

"It's a new moon tomorrow night" Damon shrugged.

"That's perfect, we'll just have both ceremonies together." Hayley replied.

"An Alpha and her Beta getting hitched on the same night – is that not going to mess up the ritual?" Damon asked.

"I doubt it, only bloodlines affect the pack." Jackson shrugged.

"This is Bonnie Bennett people, she's special" Damon said in all seriousness.

"Well then if it does affect the ceremony it can only work to the betterment of the pack" Hayley said with finality.

* * *

"This cake is wrong, the bride and groom are both dark haired. This bride and groom are blonde" Caroline snapped at the caterer.

"Actually, it's exactly what we asked for" Hayley answered where she stood with Bonnie, both of them wearing slim fitting burgundy dresses.

"What- wait, why are you dressed like that?" Caroline asked.

"Because, it's your day" Klaus answered behind Caroline with his devil may care smirk, Caroline felt her stomach tighten in shock and delight when she took in Klaus in his baby blue waist coat and bow tie with a matching undershirt to her dress color.

"What, I don't get it"

"It's your wedding silly" Rebekah answered in a huff, gracing them with a very rare but genuine half smile.

"My, what but Bonnie. No ring" Caroline had forgot how to use her words as Klaus licked his lips and led her to the small but well decorated arch in the Salvatore backyard.

"No one asked me" Caroline said in a daze.

"We know this is your end game Care, why wait?" Hayley asked.

"That's why we got hitched. We can't keep waiting for every evil we have to face to blow over or we're never going to live." Damon said holding Bonnie around the waist before he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Shall we make hay while the sun shines?" Patrice asked as he pulled his brown faux fur coat tighter around him waiting to officiate the ceremony.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"I'm a fool not to be. This is where our paths merge until the end of our very long days. I want this" Klaus said as he placed his hands on either side of Caroline's ripe belly. He smirked as he felt a slight magical pressure from within Caroline acknowledge him.

"They know you" Caroline smiled and teared.

"Of course they do, that's their daddy. Now can we get going? I don't much like hanging around blood suckers for long periods of time" Patrice complained glaring at Marcel who stood between Davina and a chained Kol.

"I like that – daddy. Sounds much better than 'Father'" Klaus smirked as he took Caroline's hand in his whilst Elijah and Bonnie took their respective places behind them.

* * *

Caroline was surprisingly accepting of the whole situation as Kai rubbed her swollen feet while Klaus danced with Rebekah.

"It was a great ceremony. Even if it was a surprise. You didn't fight them much" Kai said as he began on Caroline's calves.

"I resigned myself to becoming Mrs Klaus sooner or later very recently" Caroline shrugged and smiled tiredly at her new husband.

"Patrice?"

"How did you know?"

"He um… predicted my future too" Kai said turning a sickly shade of green before he almost ran away.

"You look like you're ready for bed?" Elijah said with a smile as he sat beside Caroline.

"Though the twins aren't draining me I feel exhausted. I feel so huge. It's hard to believe I have a week or 2 left." Caroline admitted.

"Well you won't be alone, you are now family; all of you" Elijah said implying the twins as well.

"Care Momma" Hope called to Caroline as she sat on her other side.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good nap" Caroline asked.

"My dear girl, why did you call Caroline Momma?" Elijah asked.

"Sisters" Hope said then hugged Caroline's belly as gently as she could without any visions this time, Caroline smiled the affirmative to a very worried looking Elijah.

"Love sisters" Hope giggled and kissed Caroline's belly before heading towards Hayley.

"Well this is going to be very interesting."

"Oh it is, I was alone and now we have a generation of women coming to" Rebekah gloated raising a glass to Caroline.

"Finally some balance" Rebekah said to herself.

"They already formed their coven? She's a toddler and the other 2 haven't even been born yet!" Kol whined.

"Someone's jealous" Rebekah jabbed then squeezed Caroline's hand affectionately.

"Welcome home Caroline, you were meant to be one of us"

"Finally you see it" Klaus added as he joined his siblings and his new bride.

"Shall we leave the festivities to the rest love? You look as if you might fall asleep any second.

"We should, tomorrow night is a big night" Caroline agreed as she downed her tea and kissed her new in laws goodbye.

* * *

"Klaus I don't think we-" Caroline tried to explain her hang ups regarding intimacy in her current state.

"Relax love, I have no intention of making unwarranted demands of you. Now sleep my love" Klaus gently commanded as he pulled his new wife to him and pulled the covers over them both.

"What brought this on?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"Your maker and Bonnie. When you left with Caroline and left me to Damon we had a talk. I actually am on your side regarding the whole deal with their court marriage, some things need ceremony especially something as binding as marriage"

"Thank you for this wonderful man vampire Jesus" Klaus chuckled and nuzzled Caroline's neck.

"Damon told me that our lives are constantly surrounded by danger, he died almost as many times as Bonnie and if they kept waiting to for peace they would wait forever… He was right, we've always jumped from one situation to the next, I can't even remember what peace is like"

"Right now, this is peace" Caroline said as she held Klaus hand over her tummy.

"I love you Klaus Mikaelson" Caroline sighed.

"And I love you Mrs Mikaelson"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies, I am so sorry for taking sooo long to upload, I have been soooo busy with work. Hope you enjoyed the update. Thank you to everyone who commented and followed. Love you all.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	23. Part 23 – Uninvited guests

**Part 23 – Uninvited guests**

Bonnie and Damon had Patrice officiate their hand fasting alongside Jackson and Hayley who had their ceremony officiated by Jackson's grandmother. Hope was the most adorable flower girl as she took her place between Klaus and Caroline, her head leaning softly on Caroline's huge belly.

It was a splendid sight as the eyes of the wolves' glowed yellow as Hayley's ceremony was concluded and Bonnie's glowed red just as the hand fasting was completed.

"Am I going to turn into a wolf?" Bonnie asked Patrice who just smirked.

"Oh honey, you are a true descendant of Salem" Patrice smirked

"Anything my wife is involved with is amazing!" Damon gloated and Bonnie smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Before this turns into a 'whose wife is best' competition, there is a woman here who doesn't quite belong" Stefan said as he moved protectively in front of his brother and new sister in law.

"You with the hood, who are you?" Stefan demanded from a thin waif like individual at the back of the hall.

The frail woman struggled to lift her hands to her hood to revel a thin gaunt face streaked with dirt, almost soulless blue eyes and thin matted white hair which looked to once have been a rich strawberry blonde.

"Dahl – Dahlia" She gasped before falling to the floor.

Against admonishments by both Marcus and Damon; Bonnie and Davina went to the frail woman.

"Damon she's ill we need to help her"

"She just said the name of our new enemy and now you want to play nurse to her? She could be here to kill us all."

"Well we won't know until she is well enough to speak"

"It may be best that she is taken in by the Mikaelson's" Patrice interrupted.

"Did you have a vision?" Davina asked.

"Yes, the woman before you happens to be Freya Mikaelson"

"But that's impossible! Freya was taken centuries ago… she should be dead. She was not one of us" Klaus objected.

"She has been asleep for a long time…" Patrice said after touching the girl's hand.

"What do we do?" Rebekah asked Elijah who looked to Klaus.

"Take her home, restrain her the same way we have Kol… When she comes to we can figure this out" Caroline answered with a hiss.

"Right now – these babies are coming!" With that, the power within 7 miles of Caroline went out making bulbs and televisions explode.

* * *

"Why are they coming now?" Klaus demanded. They knew Caroline's pregnancy had accelerated when Mikael was absorbed but it slowed down. They had a week or 2 left.

"They want to come into the world. You men make way!" Patrice ordered as he flung off his coat and motioned to Rebekah to carry her new sister in law.

"In the middle of the graveyard is just fine. Anyone who can be magically drained to the point of death needs to stay away which means everyone except Bonnie and Davina."

"I can help too" Kol offered only to be smacked up the head by Marcel.

"Why can't you take her to the house?"

"These children are pumped with really strong magic…. We need wide open space" Patrice said rolling up his sleeves and carrying a basin of water out into the grave yard. Stay here"

Caroline was pale and in pain as the twins started draining her with a vengeance.

"She isn't looking good Patrice" Bonnie said as she propped a very weak Caroline against her chest.

"Sorry babe" Bonnie said as she concentrated on Damon and pulled his energy to her to feed into Caroline. Damon fell to his knees breathlessly.

"Damon!" Stefan roared crouching protectively over his brother.

"It's okay, just the wife draining me… it's kinda hot" Damon smirked then hissed.

"I'm going out there" Klaus announced only to be stopped by Hayley.

"You will get drained"

"But I won't die." Klaus said confidently appearing next to Bonnie in the blink of an eye.

"You shouldn't be here" Bonnie said.

"It's his choice. I have warned the leeches. Bonnie you need to get Caroline coherent." Patrice ordered as he cut away at Caroline's clothing under a sheet, Davina keeping a close, worried eye beside him.

"That's a lot of blood" Davina said.

"That's not blood, its amniotic fluid" Patrice said as he prepared the towels beneath Caroline.

"She's fully dilated, I need her to push." Patrice said as Bonnie gently patted Caroline's face as Klaus was drained.

"Bon-" Caroline hissed.

"Hun it's time. You're going to meet your babies."

"I don't know if I can do this" Caroline whimpered.

"It's hurts."

"It's because your vampire body keeps trying to repair itself. Maybe we should consider cutting them out" Patrice wondered.

"No! Sisters scared" Hope said flinging herself across Caroline's belly gently; Hayley, Jackson and Damon stopped a few feet behind them.

"I never knew a tribrid to be that fast" Damon gasped still trying to recover his energy from the drain Bonnie put him through.

"She's the only Tribrid" Hayley rolled her eyes at Damon.

"Come here honey, let's leave Patrice to do his work."

"No! Sisters need Hope" Hope said stubbornly.

"Are you sure it's safe for all of them to be out here?" Davina asked.

"This would be so much easier if she were mortal" Patrice groaned.

"Mortal…" Hope repeated and grabbed Bonnie's hand placing it on Caroline's belly along with hers.

There was a blinding red haze surrounding Bonnie's vision, Davina reached out for Bonnie and was caught in the same electrifying energy.

"I am the beginning and the end. Daughter, mother and crone. The Alpha and the Omega. I am her and she is me. We are Gaia, we are the balance we are the darkness and the light." Bonnie, Davina and Hope said in a trance.

Every vampire in close proximity of Caroline screamed bloody murder as the magic that brought them to life was sucked out of them. Damon fell first followed by Klaus, Bonnie's eyes glowed red as the energy of the earth enveloped her. She could feel every creature around her, she could feel the circle of life, she was the circle of life.

When Bonnie, Davina and Hope awoke from their daze Caroline was shouting expletives to high heaven as Kai propped her up while Patrice screamed one more push. Soon the graveyard resounded with 2 strong screams.

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed as she ran to her husband who lay on the ground beside Stefan.

"What the hell just happened" Davina demanded from Patrice, eyeing an astonished Elijah and Marcus who stood far back in the arch of the church.

"I don't know…. My gift has been slightly impaired with all the magic in the air. Help me with the girls then we can figure it out" Patrice said removing the afterbirth.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the love an support I have been busy with the real world, I am almost finished with this fic then I'll probably work on my Hellsing fic again...**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	24. Part 24 - Changed again?

**Part 24 – Changed again?**

"So we're human now? Is it permanent? Why haven't those 3 awoken as yet?" Stefan demanded from Patrice as he paced before Damon. Klaus and Hayley.

"I think it has to do with them being hybrids…" Kol answered.

"I'm mortal" Rebekkah chuckled while Marcel scowled, he and Elijah remained in the church and stayed vampires.

"How is Caroline?" Rebekkah asked a returning Patrice.

"Tired, she's also human. She's resting with the twins and Hope. Davina is with them. Before you start going off at me I have no idea what just happened. My gift never once alluded to this… I think it's broken…"

"It happened when Caroline's water broke. The power surge awoke something primal…" Bonnie finally spoke from her spot beside Damon where she kept her hand atop his beating heart.

"Gaia?" Patrice asked and Bonnie nodded the affirmative.

"The balance has been off in the world for a long time now… It makes sense that the blood of the one who threw it all off balance be the one to set it back."

"What about you Bonnie, I felt that shift in the air. Hope wasn't the centre of it… you were"

"She made me the centre of it" Bonnie sighed.

"She's not as strong as I am she was able to somehow tap into my power and manipulate it. She's made me the Priestess of the order until she comes into her full power I guess"

"The order?"

"The order of Gaia"

"Weren't they extinct?" Kol asked.

"In hiding… Bonnie is one of the last remaining in her bloodline. Someone give that kid a timeout" Damon groaned as he sat up.

"My head hurts, what's going on"

"Oh baby" Bonnie sighed holding onto Damon tight.

"What's wrong?"

"You're human, all of you except Elijah and Marcel"

"What wait… I'm human… Stef"

"Human too" Stefan grinned.

"Your magic packs a punch"

"I'm sorry baby"

"There isn't a thing to be sorry for. Yes I am going to grow old now, but I promise I'll be sexy old." Damon grinned and Bonnie smacked him up the head then followed with a quick apology as he winced.

"I am really parched…" Damon said rubbing his throat.

"I was too, here… I was waiting for you to wake up… I wanted us to have our first human meal together" Stefan said holding out a bag of Doritos proudly.

"Put that crap away, we shan't be poisoning these bodies until we have fixed the problem." Klaus groaned as he and Hayley stirred back to life.

"The packs!" Hayley's eyes widened wondering if her sudden human state would have had an effect on her pack.

"They were all knocked out for a short while… when they came too they could change at will, no pain" Kol shrugged as Hayley stood on unsteady feet.

"I don't think you should try changing just yet…" Damon said almost reading his Alpha's mind.

"How did you know?" Hayley asked holding her hand out for the water bottle.

"I felt it, at the back of my mind…. Like an itch" Damon tried to describe then looked towards Klaus.

"Did you feel anything?"

Klaus shook his head.

"Something has happened with us, with our pack" Hayley said worriedly.

"I feel it too, it feels like…"

"Confusion" Jack added arriving with a basket accompanied by Kai carrying a pack of bottled water.

"You feel it too"

"As clear as day – whatever happened has made us empathic to the pack as their Alphas" Jackson theorized.

"I feel it, but it's not clear, like trying to make a picture through static" Damon added opening up a bottle of water.

"How is that possible though, we have no werewolf blood in our line, witch blood yes but no werewolf" Stefan asked.

"The binding" Hayley and Bonnie said together.

"Well I'd rather be a wolf than a witch, no offence babe but I wouldn't want to inherit anything from Silas, sorry Stef" Stefan shook his head almost as if to shake Silas himself out of his mind.

"Mommy!" Hope trilled as she ran through the door followed by a very tired Caroline leaning on Davina for support.

"What are you doing here love, you should be recovering and taking care of our girls"

"I wanted to apologize, you didn't want to be mortal and because of me and the girls"

"Hush love, you and our children mean more to me than my immortal life. We don't know if this is permanent in any case." Klaus said taking Caroline's face in his hands and kissing her lovingly on the forehead before pulling her to lay down on one of the now empty cots.

"Speaking of the girls, who is watching them?"

"Freya"

"No, we don't know where her loyalties are" Klaus almost roared.

"Hope released her"

"Aunty Freya sad Aunty Freya scared. Aunty Freya help us" Hope said from Hayley's arms.

"She's 3 we can't trust the words of a 3 year old blindly"

"What do we do?" Elijah finally asked regarding the situation they had been thrown into.

"Grandma!" Hope trilled at her father.

"She has a point" Rebekkah added.

"We can't trust that woman"

"We don't need to trust her, we just need answers. Dahlia is still coming"

"Dahlia" Hope said pointing to a blooming flower on the wall dark as the night of final beatitude.

* * *

 **I know, I am taking forever to complete this. I am struggling a bit with depicting the way I want the story to end... Who else is pissed off with the ending of the Originals BTW... what a waste... Trust Julie Plec to deny us of our Klaroline after fucking us all over for Bamon... I've got a good mind to curse her with everlasting diarrhea or some shit (lol some shit - my humor is broken...)**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	25. Part 25 - A tale of 2 moms

**Part 25 – A tale of 2 moms**

"Easy mother, at least remember your manners" Klaus admonished his mother as she greedily drank from a blood bag disgusting the former vampires and hybrids at the table.

"I take it my sister is coming for the girl?" Ester asked after draining her fourth bag and throwing it behind her inelegantly.

"For the girls', mother" A much healthier looking girl spoke in a quiet almost unsure voice, her eyes quickly darting around the table and catching Rebekah's gaze then darting back down to her lap.

"Mother? I seem to remember having birthed 6 children, one was lost in her young years, one was killed by wolves and the others are here"

"Congratulations mother, it seems your first born isn't so dead after all" Klaus gloated as he watched a range of emotions cloud his mother's face before settling on a mix of guilt and pain.

"Freya" She whispered unsure of her own voice and the meek girl nodded.

"My girl, my beautiful girl. I'm so so sorry" Esther cried and held her hands out to Freya who turned to look at Klaus almost as if seeking comfort, shocking the new human.

"Your apology is empty, if you cared you would never have let her go to begin with" Klaus didn't miss the smirk of victory Rebekkah had thrown his way as he answered for Freya.

"Dinner is ready" Patrice announced coming to the table with a tray followed by an annoyed Marcel and Elijah and a much more vital looking Caroline.

"You're looking well my love" Klaus said pecking Caroline on the lips as she came to sit beside him.

"Elijah kindly gave me some of his blood to speed up my healing. I feel real good" Caroline said raising a brow flirtatiously at Klaus.

"I think we should concentrate on the children we have before we grow our family… We need to see a doctor"

"Ah crap, I've got to go back on the pill" Caroline sighed then looked Ester in the eye.

"You tried to kill my girls. I should stake you. Where are the Salvatore's in any case?"

"Gone to check up on the wolves… I need to head over there after this as well"

"You feeling that pack stuff?"

"The opposite but I need to speak to Hayley and Damon about it"

"You're human! How!" Ester shouted almost knocking the table over as Marcel forced her back into her seat"

"The twins absorbed the magic that made most of us except Elijah and Marcel"

"If you fall your entire line will die" Ester almost threatened.

"How wonderful, you're part of his line so you can die too" Caroline said with a raised brow.

"Where is your brother?"

"He went crazy with the change… he had to be put down" Marcel answered.

"Who is this vampire to talk in between with our family?"

"He happens to be my son, adoptive, but son none the less." Klaus answered and Marcel felt pride swell up in a small part of his heart.

"You will pay for the death of your brother."

"Why would Klaus pay mother?" Kol answered in an angry tone.

"You brought this on all of us due to your own greed for a child. Had you not made the deal with your sister you would not have needed to create vampires to begin with just to keep us from furthering the family tree. This is all your fault. Even the problems between father and Klaus, they all came from you being unable to keep your legs closed for someone who was not your husband!" Kol spoke harshly.

"Peace brother" Elijah said sternly with a firm hand on the enraged former vampire's shoulder as their mother looked on hurt.

"Yet again you have managed to sway the entire family to your side"

"There is only Klaus side… what do you have except more sacrifices and pain?" Freya answered glaring her mother in the eyes much like her other children did except in Freya's eyes she only saw disappointment which cut her far deeper that the anger she saw in the eyes of her other children.

"You don't understand"

"Do you know she rented me out to a brothel to work as a whore when I wouldn't comply with her sick demented ideas?" Freya said standing up suddenly, her own power coursing around her.

"You didn't care did you, as long as your little fairy tale world was safe. The cost never mattered to you did it."

"I'm sorry, I tried-"

"No you didn't, you hid your deeds from everyone by lying that I had died!"

"Klaus I wish to return to my room please."

"Rebekkah go with her." Klaus requested.

"My breasts hurt" Caroline suddenly announced breaking the tension with a look of agony on her face.

"Have you nursed yet?" Ester asked with a roll of her eye.

"I don't really know how to." Caroline said looking at her lap.

"Well it's a good thing I decided on early retirement" Liz Forbes said as she entered the dining room suitcase in tow followed by Kai who pulled in 2 more of her bags.

"Mom! Wow! What are you doing here?" Caroline gushed as she held her mother in a bone crushing hug before pulling back with a look of pain.

"Let's go get those girls fed. Kai get the rest of the bags to wherever Caroline's room is. I heard you were human again, I got all the goodies a human mom would need."

"How did you know?"

"My exceptional daughter has an exceptional husband" Liz answered and Klaus smiled almost shyly.

"That and between Damon and Stefan it's like I live here with the amount of gossip I get from them."

"So you call Damon and Stefan but not me"

"Who said I call them" Liz bantered back as she went upstairs with Caroline.

"I suppose that's how a mother should be" Kol said with a sigh then glared at his own mother.

"I made mistakes okay! I'm not perfect."

"Your mistakes resulted in more than a thousand years of bloodshed."

"Back to the matter at hand… How do we deal with your sister mother?"

"I'm no longer a witch what do you want from me?"

"We only need to know about her magic… we have strong witches" Patrice said as he took the seat closest to Ester.

"The Bennet girl, and Kol's new obsession; that Claire girl"

"Her name is Davina!"

"Calm down brother"

"The order of Gaia, I am sure you have heard of them before" Patrice said with flourish as Ester looked on with contempt.

"The order of Gaia is dead!"

"A new priestess has risen in the form of Bonnie Bennet, until little Hope is ready to take on that mantle of course."

"She uses blood magic – human blood."

"Sacrifices?"

"Infants – the more innocent the blood the more power" Klaus tried to quell the growl that built up in his throat with his mother's words.

"That is all" Patrice said as he rose from the table.

"Really? Two questions"

"You under estimate my girls. Come Kol we will need you and Freya."

"Freya is very… fragile right now." Kol said hesitantly.

"All the more reason for her to come with us. The girl needs to start building herself up somehow." Patrice snipped as he practically dragged Kol with him.

"You keep interesting company" Ester said.

"I made many mistakes but I found people, to ground me and keep me from going off"

"Caroline?" Elijah asked and Klaus smiled most charmingly at him.

"Among other people" Klaus said gesturing to Elijah and the house behind him in which the people he cared for most were currently going about their business.

"I hope that includes us, it better include us. I gave you a magic miracle baby." Hayley said with mock seriousness as she walked in with Damon and Bonnie.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the late late LATE update. I have just been so busy with life and doing all the things you need to survive like work and things... Hope you guys are still with me. 5 more chapters and we are done with this tale, but it will not be the last. I have several drafts of other stories I was working on before life became so busy.**

 **Love and light to you all**

 **Thank you for all your support and treasured reviews.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	26. Part 26 - Pack Life

**Part 26 – Pack life**

"Where is baby witch?"

"Which one?" Elijah asked Bonnie.

"The one who can work her way around a spell"

"I believe she is in the nursery" With that Bonnie basically hopped up the stairs barely paying mind to Ester.

"You house guests are quite rude."

"The only attention Bon is going to give you is the kind that involves ending your new undead life. I guess its better you stay this way seeing as you keep finding a way back from the other side"

"Didn't Bonnie destroy the other side?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah but I don't trust this woman to not come back"

"She is very much like an unpleasant disease. Marcel take her away, I wish to speak with Hayley and Damon alone"

"What's up Klaus?"

"I don't feel anything?"

"Tell us something new" Hayley joked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He is talking about the pack bond... he doesn't feel what we do"

"Because he doesn't have a pack..."

"Actually he does, even if it is one Mystic Falls jackass"

"Oh no, you can't be serious"

"Tyler is the only living member of your pack... I actually spoke to Jackson about it"

"You spoke to Jack"

"Calm down, alpha queen. Sometimes men need to discuss men issues. Tyler is a dormant wolf" Hayley rolled her eyes at Damon.

"He's the only one linked by werewolf venom to you. The rest of your hybrids are dead"

"What about you?"

"I am an anomaly thanks to Bon's blood and I have accepted Hayley as my Alpha."

"There is a small pocket of wolves descended from the blood of your biological father's people... if they accepted you into the pack..."

"It's not that easy... I'm sorry if what I am about to say will offend you" Damon said turning towards Hayley.

"Klaus is an apex predator, he's always been at the top of the food chain, always been king... you want the King to step down and become a subject?"

"That gave me another emotional scar" Klaus said holding his hand to his heart theatrically.

"Good lord Caroline is rubbing of on him" Hayley said wide eyed.

"Damon, I'd like to speak with Klaus if you don't mind" Damon nodded and ran off to find his witch

"Shall we walk?" Hayley gestured the woods to Klaus.

"Are you planning on murdering my newly fragile self?"

"Oh shut up and move your prehistoric ass"

"Listen Klaus... You've always been a proud vampire, always been proud of being the first hybrid but you have never actually accepted your wolf... You've used the power boost from it but you haven't yet learned to love that part of yourself. You've shunned it. We have a daughter who is more than likely part wolf - we need to show her how to love her wolf. You've only ever changed once during you transition into a hybrid you never did it again. You haven't learned to embrace your beast. The pack is a beautiful thing. I want you to be a part of it. You are free to join my pack but you have to accept my authority as the Alpha. It's that or hunting down what's left of your dad's pack or Tyler who I am sure is going to be stronger if he changes as he accepted his wolf."

* * *

"How are you feeling love?"

"Much better now. I really, REALLY needed my mom. She brought so many things for me… I didn't even consider things like nipple cream."

"I'm glad she's here for you. I just checked in on the girls… they're so beautiful, so perfect. A lot like you"

"Flattery will get you everywhere" Caroline trilled as she sat herself on Klaus's lap.

"Are you okay with not being a vampire anymore? I mean for real"

"My children are mortal, even though they will live longer than most humans they have a limited time frame to live. When I was unconscious I had a horrid dream… I buried Bonnie with Damon and watched both him and Stefan remove their daylight rings and burn in the sun, I watched myself bury Jackson with Hayley then I saw us bury our aged daughter, we buried Kol and Davina, we even buried Patrice… I saw you crying, as young and beautiful as you were the day you lost your human life while holding the hand of an aged woman in a casket while one who looked just like her called you mom and tried to comfort you. It felt wrong, I don't want to have to bury our kids one day… I am happy we have this chance, I am happy that we aren't completely weak. I am still a wolf… well I want to be a wolf. I want to embrace it and love it like the rest of the wolves do."

"What about Elijah?"

"If he wants to, he can take the cure from Elena."

"Speaking of Elena… the trial has been postponed… they've had to institutionalize her."

"Serves her right, I didn't know much about Rick, but he watched over all of you and protected you. I am grateful to him for that. It was a horrible way to go, he was the next best thing the doppelganger had to a father."

"Wow, Klaus Mikealson look at you, as sensitive and considerate"

"Don't tease me" Klaus growled, pressing his wife into the mattress, staring into her wondrous blue eyes with so much intensity her insides quivered.

"I love you, so so much…. Make love to me Klaus"

"But-" at Klaus's objection Caroline pulled out a little square package from her back pocket.

"It's grape flavoured, mom brought formula for the girls next feeding and she said she will be on baby duty… so we have some time to… christen these human bodies."

Elsewhere… Bonnie and Damon had the same idea while Kai was acquainting himself with Freya who he found crying near the lake on a night time stroll. Stefan was in the woods on his knees, his eyes trained on the moon which seemed to mock what he was about to do.

"I haven't done this in a while… but if there is some almighty being out there, he or she is supposed to be omnipotent. Firstly thank you for making both myself and Damon human so he can't hear me with his vampire hearing" Stefan scowled at the moon, he was starting to think it may really be laughing at him.

"Thank you for uniting Damon and Bonnie, and giving them a chance at normal, thank you for the health of our friend Caroline and her children and thank you for all our friends who have helped us protect this strange family. We have had so many lucky breaks recently and I didn't want you to think we were ungrateful for any assistance you may have sent our way directly or indirectly."

Stefan frowned at the moon

"This is stupid"

"I don't think it's stupid" Lucy Bennet said standing against a tree looking directly into Stefan's forest green eyes.

In that moment, Lucy Bennet looked like a goddess to him. He could almost taste her power in the light of the moon. Somewhere deep inside him, dreams; he thought were dead and buried began to take a new birth like a phoenix.

The days preceding the equinox was a flurry of activity, the witches were on tether going through every spell book and potion they could get their hands on. Kol was helping Freya get her magic back on track and Lucy had managed to convince Stefan to try and train his magical muscle, thus far he could light a candle after much concentration… he had a long way to go.

Klaus was working with Damon and Jackson to embrace and accept his wolf. He politely declined Hayley's offer. He didn't need to be an alpha, he could be a lone wolf until he was able to gain the trust of his father's pack. They had no true Alpha and if they someday trusted him enough to take his birth right as Alpha he swore he would be an Alpha they could be proud off.

Liz helped Caroline with the kids while she went through Alaric's possessions. She decided she would become a hunter like he was to honour the twin's biological father.

Kai had been sick for a while, no one noticed it until he was found passed out on the kitchen floor with a strange greenish tint. It was later revealed that he drank a potion Patrice administered to keep his true love, Freya, safe and he was absorbing some really dark magic as a result.

"Freya is his true love! My sister and this man servant! That is preposterous"

"Come on Klaus, he's killing himself for her, even before he knew who she was" Hayley said in Kai's defence as Caroline and Bonnie tried to make Kai comfortable.

"You did this with me so many times. Let Freya have her life" Rebekkah hissed at Klaus.

"Fine but, he can't remain a manservant. He needs to do something else. Only once he has proven himself can he court Freya."

"But he's well trained." Bonnie pouted then laughed at Klaus.

"He's a good guy, strange but good" Caroline added.

"As long as he isn't mooning at my wife I am good" Damon said trying to pull Bonnie away from her soon to be former servant.

"I remember it like yesterday, stuffing his little face with pork rinds in the prison world…" Bonnie reminisced.

"So that's where Freya got that disgusting taste for pork rinds from" Elijah complained.

"Lucy is starting to brood like Stefan." Davina announced then ran as said witch tried to give her a concussion with a grimoire.

"He has healed" Damon smiled happily as his brother grabbed Lucy around the waist and swung her around to save Davina then ran away as he became the target of her ire.

"I guess we will be welcoming another Bennett into our home soon." Bonnie said wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and giving him a quick peck.

"I'm happy to see him smiling and being active again… I never thought I would see him so free before."

"Well, let's get back to work so we can win this battle. I want to have a whole coven with you Mr Salvatore" Bonnie said nipping Damon's ear.

"Christ, woman; I will impregnate you on the spot if you keep teasing me." Damon smacked her ass and kissed her teasingly.

"Mrs Salvatore Bennett, I hope you're learning from Liz and Caroline. I've lived for over a century. Once this is over I want to bring our child into the world… I never thought we would have this chance. Now that we do I want a family, I want to venture through the rest of this mortal adventure with you by my side."

"Isn't it romantic" Davina sighed, watching Bonnie and Damon.

"You're too young. Keep reading your grimoire" Marcus almost growled watching the young witch and Kol Mikaelson as they kept sneaking glances at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to update sooner, but I was arguing with myself over having 2 small chapters or one large one... I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	27. Part 27 - Witchy Mindgames

**Part 27 – Witchy Mindgames**

Bonnie felt a headache coming on, she clutched onto Davina's arm as a blinding light overtook her senses and her vision. She found herself in a white room with no doors or windows, a woman dressed in what she could only describe as dirty red rags stood with her back towards her, blood dripping from her hands.

"Where is this place?" Bonnie asked calmly, walking around the room trying to survey it for an escape.

"There is no escape, you may leave only when I permit you to"

"That much confidence… you must be Ester's long lost sister... Dahlia. You and your sister are so much alike." Bonnie rolled her eyes and held out her hands manifesting a comfortable single sofa which she proceeded to relax on.

"How did you do that" Dahlia asked without turning.

"I have my ways. Like you have your baby killing ways"

"Speak not of that which you do not understand"

"That you are a child killing psychopath who also abused her niece?"

"Hush" Dahlia screamed as she attempted to rush Bonnie only to be stop by a shield as Davina and Freya appeared.

"How did you enter my mind trap?"

"We are stronger than you think." Bonnie said standing up.

"Give me your hands" Bonnie commanded her fellow witches.

"Qui mihi infante involavit sic liquat comodo aqua. Ell[…] muta qui eam involavit." Bonnie chanted strengthening her curse with the magic of Freya and Davina.

Dahlia grabbed at her throat as a dark fluid began building up in her throat and dissolving her tongue, she flicked her blood soaked hands towards the three witches and flung them back into their bodies.

"What exactly happened? Bonnie was gone then the two of you decided to do a spell to find her and I had to handle 3 unconscious witches and 2 hungry twins. This better be good" Caroline sassed as she held one of the twins to her breast, the other one was with Patrice at the door who was showing her the different baubles he had collected over the years.

"You're lucky I listened to Patrice and didn't call the men in your lives"

"I have no man in my life" Davina huffed.

"Oh you and Kol and Daddy Marcel… you three are going to keep us entertained for a long while to come." Caroline teased.

"So what happened?"

"It was a trap of sorts, one to which she called my consciousness to… I think she just wanted to get a feel of us." Bonnie said running her hands over Freya and Davina.

"Why are you feeling them up?"

"Crystal!" Bonnie said, holding up her newly acquired dark magic absorbing trinket from Patrice, exasperated at Caroline who seemed to be having way too much fun teasing them.

"Soo, should I call Damon over when Davina rubs it on you" Caroline asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I swear Caroline, you are more like my husband than you think"

"I wish I had this" Freya said, looking at the women in the room with puppy like innocence.

"You have us now" Davina said holding Freya's hand in both of hers.

"What was that incantation you used?" Freya asked Bonnie.

"It was a curse, I cursed her to lose her tongue. Can't exactly spell people if you can't speak the words."

"Unless she uses expression"

"Well, at least I've left her only with expression"

"Is that what you think? Come on girls you should know better. This witch has been around longer than the Mikaelson's. She is a far greater foe. This was only to test your wit" Patrice chided.

"But she had to release Bonnie, I'd say that's a win right?" Davina asked.

"I don't think so… I think in the time you were with her she was able to get a glimpse into the fabric of each of you. When she attacks again she will be prepared"

"I agree with Patrice, aunt Dahlia wouldn't be beaten by a curse. She razed entire covens on her own"

"Where does that leave us? No offence ladies but Bon is our ace" Caroline asked.

"You can't kill someone as strong as she is."

"So entrapment?" Bonnie asked.

"The problem with entrapments is there are always loopholes"

"Like prison world… what's on your mind Patrice"

"A relic, a blade forged from the blood of a witch that shares her blood entirely… Mother Mikaelson's blood"

"Ester hates us and will probably ask us to do something impossible like resurrect her just so she can ruin our lives again, I don't think it's going to work"

"Bonnie, how many times have you come back from the dead?"

"No no no, Ester is psycho; we can't risk her being back in her own body."

"Rebecca and Freya could speak to her. Maybe stir up some motherly feelings." Caroline suggested

"I doubt that woman has any motherly feelings" Freya responded.

"Perhaps we can tap into her guilt instead" Davina said thoughtfully.

"You may have something there. She does feel guilty about Freya. We could use that."

"Should I get your mother to watch the children while you call on the wolves and Elijah?"

"Patrice you are the best!" Caroline trilled, as she nodded the affirmative.

* * *

"This idea is ludicrous! I can't believe you got me to agree with this foolish idea" Klaus said as he paced the room.

"Relax, give Rebecca and Freya a chance." Caroline said standing up and pulling her husband to sit beside her.

"How come we never knew about this blade forged in mother's blood?" Elijah asked Patrice.

"She forged it to kill her vampire offspring…"

"Wait; is it a black handled athame with a red blade?" Klaus asked.

"How did you know?"

"Mikael stabbed me with it once."

"I wish I could kill him again" Caroline hissed under her breath.

"I think you win the crappiest parents award" Damon saluted from Bonnie's side.

"How long do you think this will take?" Klaus asked rubbing his temples.

"It depends on Rebecca and Freya"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. Please bare with the breaks between updates. Just switched jobs so, I have less time to work on my fic. I have all the chapters done. Just need to read through them to proof it and chop and change certain parts.**

 **Love Always**

 **Rogue**


	28. Part 28 - Deals with the WitchVil

**Part 28 – Deals with the WitchVil**

"Mother, manners" Rebecca chided as Ester greedily drank from the blood bags they brought her.

"I don't sense your older brothers hovering." Ester huffed as she threw the blood bag over her shoulder and grabbed the next one.

"They are in the main house. We aren't completely alone, we have Marcel and Kol outside in case you try to eat us." Freya answered and Ester's face fell, shame clouding her eyes. She was barely controlling herself from lunging at her daughters.

"I can't give you anymore information on Dahlia, I stayed away from her after I changed you all. She would take her price in blood from me."

"Oh mother, your debt was payed through me at the cost of my blood, my body, my soul" Freya said hauntingly causing the hairs on Rebecca's now mortal neck to stand. She needed to break the tension.

"There's someone we want you to meet." Rebecca said with more enthusiasm that she should.

"Klaus is going to kill us." Freya warned Rebecca who rolled her eyes.

"He won't. I know my son in law." Liz Forbes said as she walked in holding a twin in each arm while Hope held onto the lapels of her jacket.

"Why did you bring them here!" Ester growled; Hope ran to Rebecca and held onto her while the twins began to fuss.

"Shhh, my brave girls" Liz soothed the twins.

"Not the first impression you want to make on your grand children. I thought it was time us grand mothers met."

"You keep those children away!" Ester screamed as she tried to meld into the wall off her cell.

"Why, they've done nothing. They haven't created vampires, they haven't psychotically set their partner to hunt down their children and they haven't made deals with crazy blood witches." Liz said as Rebecca came closer with Hope.

"Look at her mom." Rebecca commanded and Ester shut her eyes and looked away.

"Dahlia said she looks a lot like I did. Aunt and I woke up and watched her birth in a vat of blood. Aunt said she watched my birth the same way. Then she cut my other wrist and poured more of my blood into the bowl." Freya said showing her wrists with fine scars to her mother. She pulled off her shirt and bra and moved her hair from her back revealing horrific scarring from burns and cuts.

"You won't look at the children mother look at this. Look at what you did to me mother. Does it make you happy? I took the brunt of her anger for your selfishness. Look at me mother." Freya said firmly. Ester held her hands to her mouth as silent tears fell.

"I'm so sorry Freya, I wish I could take it all back. I wish I was strong enough to fight Dahlia. I wish I wasn't so determined to fix my marriage with children. I was wrong."

"Can you make it up to me mother? Can you make a sacrifice for me?" Freya asked.

"I'll do anything"

"Grandma" Hope called as she slowly tried to reach through the bars. Ester relented and gave Hope her hand.

"Hope is not bad grandma, sisters are not bad." She said looking at Ester with nothing but innocence.

"Yes Hope. You are not bad, neither are your sisters."

"Freya, I will do anything you ask"

"Where is the blade made with your blood?" Freya asked.

"Your clairvoyant certainly is something. Only my original body or Mikael's can wield it."

"If you agree to helping us kill your sister, we will resurrect your body."

"Dahlia can't be killed."

"No, but she can be sealed away."

"I'd like one thing though. Before I agree."

"Oh, what would that be mother?" Rebecca asked.

"Once you resurrect me. I'd like a day to spend with you all. Just one day, as a family. Just one good day. One happy memory. I will then happily lay down my life if need be" Ester said, her eyes set on Freya, waiting for her blue eyes to meet her current hosts.

"Done" Liz answered breaking the tension.

"I don't think Caroline would like that very much."

"It's one day and Bonnie has those witch manacles." Liz said as she noticed the girls start yawning.

"Time to get them into bed." Liz said standing up.

"Before you go… what are their names" Ester asked.

"Elizabeth and Josephine Saltzman. Klaus and Caroline decided to honour Alaric by letting his family name live on through the twins"

"Your girl is good for my boy. If only she were around 2 millennia ago."

"Even if my girl was around, your husband was an asshole, and it seems to have spread to you."

"I like you Liz Forbes"

"I'll see you when you're back in your own body. Come ladies." Liz passed one of the twins to Freya as the two of them walked out. Rebecca turned to her mother with Hope in her arms.

"We are putting a lot of faith in you mother, rather Liz and I are. Our family doubts there is anything selfless or good left in you, it's just me Liz and Hope who have a little sliver of faith in you."

"I don't get why she has any faith in me"

"The Forbes women think differently. She said when you feel and understand you're a grandma you won't let anyone hurt them."

"Good night grandma." Hope smiled and waved.

"Good night little one."

* * *

"So we're supposed to forget 2 centuries of torture and play happy family? I object!" Elijah was passionately venting his disapproval of resurrecting Ester and bringing her into the family home while his siblings chuckled at his very Klaus like behaviour.

"Hey I'm not happy about this either but we need that blade." Caroline shrugged as she laid the breakfast table with Davina.

"I thought you were hanging with Bonnie today" Caroline pried and Davina blushed as she quickly darted her eyes at Kol.

"Damon and Stefan planned a family day out with Bonnie and Lucy after the resurrection."

"Well Freya is extremely brave to offer a single drop of blood for this ritual. I wouldn't bring mother back if you paid me" Kol said as he helped Patrice bring in freshly baked rolls and breakfast foods.

"Come Hope, you need to have your breakfast so we can start with the history of Magik and Witchcraft"

"Isn't she a bit young" Liz asked with a raised brow.

"Never and she loves history" Klaus said gathering Hope in his arms and peppering the squealing child with kisses until she trilled out "Grandma" and wiggled her way out of Klaus's arms running straight for the newly resurrected Ester who just entered the courtyard.

"Hello, little one" She greeted with a small smile patting the toddler on the head, as Freya stood behind her defensively waiting to snatch Hope and run at the first sign of danger from Ester.

"Time for learning now. Grandma and Hope play later" Hope said then ran off to find Patrice in the study.

"She's a sweet girl. She must get it from her mother."

"Actually, I have no idea where she gets it from. She's truly a miracle" Hayley said as she entered the courtyard with Jackson.

"Last time I saw you, you killed me and tried to murder my baby. But in order to save my girl from Dahlia, I will be civil"

"Mother; come, you can sit with me and Liz." Rebecca offered pulling a chair at the side for Ester.

"Thank you my sweet daughter."

Klaus and Elijah sat across each other at the heads of the table. Caroline sat to Klaus's left and Rebecca to his right. Kol sat Elijah's left and Marcel at his right.

So began the most awkward breakfast in history.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies**

 **2 more chapters and we are done. I hope you enjoyed this fic which started off as a rant. Bamon deserves as many fics possible to make up for the way Bonnie's character got shafted so many times.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	29. Part 29 - Day with Mommy dearest

**Part 29 – Day with mommy dearest**

"She won't have a normal life, she's going to be different." Ester commented as she walked the sidewalk with her daughters on either side watching Klaus and Caroline as they pushed the twins strollers on the other side of the street, Hope happily tottering on in front of her parents as she took in the sites and sounds of the city.

"I don't think so, she's a witch and a dormant werewolf. She has no vampire genetics as it was only the wolf that was passed from Klaus" Freya answered.

"How do you know?"

"We tested her, we needed to know if she was going to require blood. She's a wolf-witch hybrid. Though, I suppose if she had to die she may resurrect a vampire if that part did pass from Klaus." Rebecca replied.

"If anything goes wrong with the plan I want you to take the children and escape, both of you. Tell your brothers nothing. Go far away and if you can; suppress their power. Dahlia will try to find them using blood, I can easily cloak that but not if they use their power."

"They are already cloaked and we have a plan. Lucy and Stefan will escape with the children. They will have their best chance with a Bennet witch and a Salvatore."

"Well you certainly have thought of everything."

"Not us, Hayley. She knows what it will take to keep the children safe. She isn't afraid to make the necessary sacrifices for Hope and now the twins." Freya replied, eyes not straying from the pavement before her.

Ester felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to spill. She shook her head and pointed to a store that was having a sale.

"I believe we have never been shopping together."

* * *

"You think your sisters' are okay with her?"

"I don't think we really have choices right now." Klaus replied as he smiled down at Josie who was currently blowing raspberries at him while her sister was being lulled into a nice light nap by the motion of the stroller.

"Momma Care, look!" Hope pointed out a children's store with a sale sign in the window.

"I think she's mine." Caroline said as she left Klaus to push both strollers while she walked into the store with Hope.

"You are going to have your hands full as the years roll by" Elijah said appearing next to Klaus.

"I look forward to it… I feel like I cheated destiny. For all the wrong I've done, all the blood I have spilled. I have received this wonderful gift. I fear the day I must pay fates toll."

"You think of the future, leave fate and her toll to me."

"That tone suits you."

"What tone?"

"The one that says you are the head of the family, you lead us. I like it, you can handle the stress of watching this family from now on" Klaus said theatrically throwing his hands up in the air.

"There is this light in you brother, there was a spark of it when you met Caroline and now it illuminates you." Elijah said almost wistfully.

"I have loved many women brother, but I knew there was an end with those loves, even Tatiana. With Caroline; it's different, I can feel it in my bones, she is it; she is my home. I hope you one day meet someone like… actually; I hope you're able to reunite with Katarina in some way as much as I hate the doppelganger, I think she was your home."

The pain Elijah felt at the mention of the woman fate had torn from him gnawed at his cold dead insides.

"She chose her path. Her obsession with the Gilbert girl was greater than any love she had for me, if she felt anything at all." Klaus laughed.

"You realize she's the female me right. We never make the right choices" Klaus shrugged and sighed as he saw Hope and Caroline walk out with more bags than the 3 adults could handle.

* * *

"So how'd it go with the old lady?" Damon asked as he took his shot on the pool table in his mancave at the back of the house.

"Surprisingly, she's still breathing."

"Klaus Mikaelson has mellowed out, now this is something I never thought I'd see" Stefan teased as he poured whisky out neat for himself and Jackson.

"You all have, the ladies included." Jackson shuddered recalling how violent and sadistic the vampires were when they had first arrived.

"I think you all changed together." Elijah added as he took the cue stick from Damon.

"It is only Elijah who remains brooding" Stefan chuckled only to get flicked on the forehead by his brother.

"You should be the last to speak of brooding."

"Here you all are" Kai said in excitement as he bounded into the room.

"Where have you been? Bonnie was worried."

"Awww; I missed you too Dad. I was out with Patrice, he will be hiring people for both the Salvatore and Mikaelson households from now on as I finally have a real job. So I quit" Kai said enthusiastically as he popped open a beer from the mini bar

"So you're not a butler anymore?" Klaus asked.

"No, you are looking at the newest member of the New Orleans police department. Freya wanted me to do something honourable."

"So you couldn't be an honourable doctor or a lawyer or something more elegant?"

"You're elegantly unemployed the last time I checked future brother in law." Kai snipped shocking Damon as he spat beer out on Stefan.

"Elijah, kindly rip out his throat" Klaus asked glaring at Kai.

"I don't think Freya would like that. It's good you found your balls" Damon said using a serviette to help his very unimpressed little brother.

"So anyone know where Marcel is" Jackson asked noting that all men were accounted for including a sloshed Kol who was passed out on the sofa.

"Mom's banging him as her last normal day activity, shhhh don't tell Becs" Kol slurred as Klaus projectile vomited on Damon's new sweater… which Bonnie got… it was hideous… he was never more grateful in his entire life.

* * *

"You can't be serious…." Marcel said backing away from the hungry buxom blonde as she closed in on him in his loft.

"I haven't had the touch of a man in centuries… not even from Mikael after I turned our whole family. You are the one male who is not spoken for or has blood ties to my family. Just this one last experience before it all ends." Marcel thought of Rebecca, he thought of how undecided she was between him and Matt. He thought of how much she wanted her human life and how much he loved being a creature of the night. He had a choice when he turned, he chose the night over the light. Rebecca deserved the light, she deserved her mortal happy life. He would watch over her till the end. He would make sure she achieved all she wanted in her short life, but first he would bang Grandma Mikaelson, so they could have a better chance at living another day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my loves, I am going to be uploading the last part and I think an epilogue after this. Finally this story has reached it's end. I do have 3 other Bamons that I worked on previously which I will be uploading soon. The part with Marcel... I know its kinda vomit inducing but I was thinking; if I were on the show before it went to shit and if I had one day to live, I'd wanna bang Marcel so, let grandma Mikaelson get some (thumbs up emoji)**

 **Love Rogue**


	30. Part 30 - It's never too late

**Part 30 – It's never too late**

Rebecca was disgusted with her mother, but like Elijah requested she would keep her cool and not throw her toys out her cot at Marcel and Ester. She supposed she didn't have any right to be angry. Marcel enjoyed being a vampire and all Rebecca wanted was to be human. It's the real reason she stayed away from him. He was her best friend and she didn't want to lose the one person who knew her best. She wanted to free him from her entirely, she was going to leave for Mystic Falls after everything was done; she would start a new life with Matt. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him, he looked so pale and broken when she took news of Alaric's death and Elena's involvement to him, he was on the mend she supposed as she fingered her mobile phone in her jacket pocket, he had just texted her a few moments earlier. She wanted to build a normal partially supernatural free life as Mrs Rebecca Donovan, wife of Sheriff Donovan and mother of his many children.

"So how are we going to do this then?" Klaus asked.

"You aren't going to do a thing." Ester said as she cast a spell faster than anyone could react freezing them all in their places.

"What you don't know is that this blade, lives within me and when used the person who yields it will lose their life. I created this blade to rid the world of both Mikael and Klaus. I realized later that in order to work both parties need to share a blood link."

"You devious serpent!" Klaus spat.

"My son, I wish I listened to your true father and escaped with your siblings and you. Your life would have been so much better. I think of the 'what ifs' time and time again and it always ends the same; I always end up ruining your lives in the end. The problem was never you, it was me. I may have failed as a wife, a mother and a lover but I will not fail as a grandmother."

"You forget, you failed as a sister as well" Dahlia said as she entered the courtyard"

"Sister, I was wondering when you would show up"

"Where are my tolls? Where is Freya and your half breed granddaughter?"

"Not here, I made arrangements so that they are safe"

"I see, I can't feel the siphon twins either. Or that Bennet bitch who tried to take my tongue"

"Yes, my son's associate Marcel; such a wondrous man, works quite fast"

Dahlia looked ill as she gazed upon her sister.

"You lay with that man, the same man who lay with your daughter, the man your son considers his son." Dahlia spat.

"At least I can lay with a man… or a woman should I choose. I didn't torture a little girl like you did your own niece! Today though sister, I see the error of my own ways; what I did was selfish and treacherous, I should have picked you over Mikael and the luxuries my alliance with him brought, I should have picked you and lived a life free of the people who murdered our family. Today I choose you." Ester said falling to her knees and offering the blade to Dahlia with both hands while the children who were with her felt disgust and shame.

"How interesting, unfortunately over the centuries my interest in you waned. Your daughter filled the gap you left, she paid for your cheat in her blood." Dahlia hissed as she circled her sister.

"I knew it would be difficult sister. Can you ever forgive me? Before you end my life will you forgive your little sister for all her wrongs?" Ester asked.

"OH little sister. I forgive you" Dahlia said as she caused the blade Ester gave her to disintegrate and turn to dust.

"Will you leave the children be? Please, let Freya go free"

"I can't do that, blood is paid in blood. I gave you 7 beautiful children and received just one as my toll over a century. I will have the first born of every Mikaelson here." Dahlia shouted as she angrily impaled her own blade into her sister's heart, she dropped the blade and clutched at her own chest.

"Life begets life, and death – death" Bonnie's voice rang through the courtyard as she appeared from the upper rooms, Davina, Freya, Kol and Stefan were standing around the courtyard from the upper levels their eyes glowing white as a circle appeared around the sisters. Ester's life blood flowed towards the ends creating a pentagram. Dahlia grabbed her dead sister's still warm body in her arms and kept shaking her.

"What did you do! What did you do!" She shrieked

"This is your end aunt. Mother finally did right by her children. When you disintegrated that blade you activated a spelled circle, it linked you and mother. She knew she would be too weak both physically and magically against you so she used your ego and strength against you." Freya said as she raised her hands along with the rest of the witches.

"You always were the sly one." Dahlia said wistfully as she buried her face in the crook of Ester's neck while they slowly turned to stone. When the process was complete a wave of white light shot out of the stone sisters knocking the witches back.

"You are free, forgive me my children. Make better choices than I did. Live in the light. I am taking Dahlia with me to the other world to atone for our sins. It was my fault she ended up this way, I got us captured and I made sure that the only person she could love was me, I made sure she would do anything for me; all her magic was used for Mikael's family, I wanted to marry into that rich family so much I destroyed Dahlia to have my way, very much like I destroyed my children. You have good partners and children in Klaus's case. Don't make my mistakes. Never stray from the balance of life, for that is the true reason a witch exists."

The Mikaelson children felt as if a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders as the light faded leaving a cold stone figure as a reminder of what happens when magic is used selfishly.

* * *

"So you and my mother planned this entire thing together?" Klaus asked Marcel as he helped Lucy and Hayley unpack the truck they had escaped on.

"Yeah, she wanted to end it for good but she also needed a backup plan to evacuate the children."

"Actually, it was our plan. She discussed it with the women while we were at the spa with Patrice." Hayley shrugged as she squeezed past Marcel and Klaus

"Was her defilement of my adoptive son part of the plan?" Klaus called after Hayley.

"Listen, if I were dying; I would want to bang Marcel" Hayley turned around and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Can't disagree with you there" Caroline winked as she passed her husband carrying soiled diapers for the trash while Hayley winked and made tiger noises at Marcel.

"I am not just a body to satiate your lust on" Marcel complained.

"Marcel if the world was going to end tomorrow, you had better appear on my doorstep wearing a big red ribbon" Lucy said dreamily.

"Mine too" Freya added

"I'll get in on that action as well, if Damon can join" Bonnie piped, Damon winked at Marcel and gave him a thumbs up.

"I hate you, I hate all of you" Marcel grouched and went to go brood in Elijah's study.

"Well at least you will have someone to brood with over the ages" Klaus teased his brother as they all burst into one of many days of laughter for the rest of their mortal lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd we're done :) Thank you for joining me on this Bamon journey. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I have an q8 years later chapter next, it's just to have a picture of what their future is like.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


	31. 18 years later

**18 years later**

"Alaric, Petra… you better step on it if you want dad to give you a lift to school" Bonnie called up to her twins who were in their final year in high school.

"I'm not going until Josie and Lizzie apologize for telling Sam that I like him."

"Well you like Sam don't you."

"Mom, not you too."

"You know if would be easier if you just accepted, he is your soulmate and we can move on with our lives." Bonnie's youngest child, 15-year-old Lily, huffed as she packed her soccer kit into her bag.

"Dad, I'm ready." Lily called up the stairs.

"Just one second honey, I am trying to find out where uncle Stefan is. He is supposed to be showing the client the factory with me." Damon said as he rounded the stairs kissing Bonnie on the cheek as he furiously hit redial.

"He's probably panicking over Sarah again…. He is the mom in that family. I don't know how Aunt Lucy does it." Lily sighed.

Stefan and Lucy had one daughter, Sarah who was the same age as Lily. Stefan was taking the whole over protective dad business to ridiculous levels. Lily didn't miss the look that her parents gave each other, it was like they spoke without words. At that moment their back door almost came off it's hinges as Caroline and Hope bounded into the house.

"Bonnie, we have an emergency" Caroline panicked.

"The dresses I ordered for the ceremony won't get here in time" Hope sighed, and fist bumped Damon as he came around the corner adjusting his tie.

"So, are we meeting tonight Pack Master?" Hope asked. Hayley and Jackson took a break from the pack to take a world cruise. With Hope in College and their young son off in some special boarding school for advanced learners they wanted to have the honeymoon they never got to.

"It depends on your sisters and your brother, let us not forget that geeky little bastard." Damon had a bone to pick with Hayley and Jackson's youngest, he kept losing his cool and coming close to changing in public, shortly after the defeat of Dahlia, they found that murder was no longer a requirement to be a wolf, it was a spell placed upon something that was once natural by Ester one that she removed before she sacrificed herself. As for Klaus and Caroline; they now had 5 daughters including Hope and the Saltzman twins with a sixth on the way, Klaus was hoping it was a boy but Damon told him it was another girl and joked that Klaus was developing a uterus currently with all the women in his home.

"Kids get your asses in the car. We need to stop off at Stefan's so I can drag him to this meeting."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline started an events company after Bonnie's twins were born called Bewitched events; Lucy, Davina and Freya worked with them with Hope interning every once in a while.

Davina and Kol eventually married in Vegas; Kol knocked her up and they fled to escape Marcel, Marcel gave chase and met a witch named Destiny with whom he was currently shacked up with in Rome.

Freya and Kai had 2 sons, Kai would bend over backwards to make sure his family kept smiling. His wife and sons were his world. He left the force to take a job with a private investigations company, he liked working without a rule book and it paid a lot better.

Bonnie, Lucy and Klaus pulled some strings to release Elena so they could duplicate the cure, it was enough for one person and Rebecca and Matt were currently in the Alps for their anniversary, Rebecca was the happiest house wife on the planet with her 5 children. Bonnie and Lucy then used Elena's vessel to resurrect Katherine as a favour for Klaus for Elijah. Elijah and Katarina were off in Venezuela, she was still queen bitch but she had an orphanage she was running with Elijah, she and Elijah would never have a child of their own blood, so they picked an alternative.

* * *

The coven was still very active, Bonnie was ready to pass on the baton to Hope as they gathered around the stone sisters. Hope stood at the front flanked by Lizzi and Josie with Rebekah's eldest son at the back. Caroline's breath caught as she watched little white lights dance in the air around them.

"Something wrong love?" Klaus asked placing his hand atop Caroline's tiny bump.

"This is it, the vision I saw when I was still pregnant with Josie and Lizzie."

"Soon, Freya's sons will join as well"

"It's too bad the Bennet-Salvatore kids decided they want to continue their own line instead of merge." Caroline shrugged.

"It is Alaric's choice, Damon's snarky son is their leader after all" Klaus said sourly, all 3 of his older daughters had some fascination with the mini Damon.

"Well he has his parents' good looks, Damon's charm and Bonnie's charisma. It's a deadly combination for young girls' hearts." Caroline sighed dramatically.

"If I were still a vampire he'd be dead."

"I don't think so, he is so much stronger than Bonnie." Caroline sighed and piqued Klaus's curiosity.

"Out with it love"

"Bonnie once told me that his magic is a combination of hers and Silas's magic it's an organic merge that won't separate. His sister is more like Bonnie and the little one is most definitely going to be a wolf only – I don't know how Bon handles Damon, Alaric and Lily; they're almost the same person."

"So, you ladies are keeping secrets now?"

"Stefan felt it, he confided in Damon about it. Bonnie just didn't confirm it. It's not a secret it's just something we don't want to say out loud."

"You think Silas magic will cause a problem in the future?"

"Hell no, Alaric has a good level head, maybe not with the ladies but when it comes to magic, he is his mother's son; as I said the merge of magic within him is organic. It's a new line, he is the fourth witch in the prophecy after all" Caroline shrugged.

"We stupidly thought that they would be in one coven. We didn't really consider that the kids would have their own passions and personalities."

"As long as Alaric keeps his passions away from my daughters."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Alaric loves them as if they were his own sisters. I think he has a bit of a crush on Hayley though. He likes them feisty and full of fight."

"Like Bonnie" Klaus smiled. Damon wanted a feisty women full of fire, he had her in front of him for years but it took, death (multiple times) to realize it.

"To think, I owe this happiness to Ester" Klaus mused.

"We my love, we" Caroline smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"By the way… it's a boy."

"Really? I am going to have a son? I would love a daughter no less. Finally a son to name after Elijah."

"You already decided the name?"

"I have wanted to name our son Elijah from the time you told me you were pregnant with our second set of twins. We can call him Eli. Now to share this wondrous news. I'm going to have a son, I need to tell Elijah."

* * *

Caroline waved to Bonnie as she made her way up the stairs, her long tresses floating on the wind almost mystically as her dress caressed her curvier hips.

"You tell Klaus your news?"

"Yeah, he's gone to tell Elijah."

The 2 long-time friends smiled as they watched the children get an earful from Hope about using magic in public. Josie and Lizzie were always in trouble with Hope.

Alaric had just arrived with Petra, his dark hair, green eyes and sun kissed skin were a siren's call for Klaus's older children as they fluttered over towards him. With a trade mark Damon smirk they were putty in his hands, unlike the Damon of old though he loved them and treated them as he did his own sisters, ruffling their hair, hugging them and listening to their stories no matter how inane or petty.

"He is his father, only better" Bonnie smiled then linked arms with Caroline as they watched their older children.

"I am glad you decided to come with us to New Orleans. If the three of us didn't come here together. If we didn't leave all that BS behind in Mystic Falls, we would never find this happiness. I love you Care bear"

"Aww, I love you too Bon"

The smiling older women were watched by the men who treasured them.

"Don't expect a love confession" Klaus said rolling his eyes at Damon who blew him a kiss and passed him a celebratory glass of bourbon.

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaannnndddd it's a wrap. Thank you everyone. I wish you love and light. Live your best life.**

 **Love**

 **Rogue**


End file.
